


Those Blacks Messing Up Even The Best of Plans

by Molly_Is_A_Fangirl



Series: Lyra Black & Co. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Bad Albus Dumbledore, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Lucius Malfoy, Harry Potter is not Lily's son, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Molly Weasley Bashing, My Character is badass, Narcissa Black Malfoy Bashing, Not Beta Read, draco is a good person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 74,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23657095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl/pseuds/Molly_Is_A_Fangirl
Summary: Head Unspeakable Lyra Black has been not only doing her job but been working on a conspiracy theory. She has enough information backing her up that Minister Fudge has no reason to not let her investigate, with the help of Aurors of course. While she is "Destroying lives and the world as we know it" (Really Dumbledore is a drama queen), she remembers the good old days and how she escaped the spell that affected everyone. Really it isn't looking that good especially when her theory turns out to be the truth.*In Quarantine. Board. Decided that this would be an alright idea.*
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Edgar Bones/Marlene McKinnon, Fabian Prewett/Gideon Prewett/Arthur Weasley, Frank Longbottom/Rabastan Lestrange, Regulus Black/James Potter, Remus Lupin/Severus Snape, Sirius Black/Lucius Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Harry Potter
Series: Lyra Black & Co. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869430
Comments: 51
Kudos: 228





	1. This is just the beginning

**Chapter One:** This is just the beginning

Lyra Black was a girl with determination in her soul. She has finally found the missing spot on her "Murder" Board as her brand new assistant liked to call it. The Minister had agreed with her. She would be going to Hogwarts with whatever resources she might need. Unfortunately, Fudge also said she had to take Aurors to back her and her guys up. Unspeakables did not need help from those useless Aurors, but she wasn't going to say anything that might lose this chance for her. She strolled into her office where her assistant was waiting. This assistant surprised her. Percy Weasley got transferred to the Department of Mysteries just last week, to be her assistant but she was training him to take over for her. He certainly had the ambition.

"Look high Percy, we are going to Hogwarts. Grab a quill or pen, and some parchment to take official records on. We leave in five minutes." said Lyra flopping down in her desk chair. Percy rummaged through his desk then looked to Lyra raising an eyebrow. 

"Why'd you sit down. I'm ready to go," said Percy.

"Rule number one, even if it's only for a few seconds, you always relax," said Lyra. 

"That is ridiculous," said Percy. Lyra rolled her eyes and got up. We have to go fetch Kingsly first. It's mandatory." said Lyra. They walked in silence across the ministry until they got to the steps. Walking down them was Lucius Malfoy - the git. 

"Look what the cat dragged in," sneered Lucius. 

"You should speak about yourself nicer than that, Lucy," said Lyra winking at him. His eyes lit with fire. 

"Well at least I respect myself enough to not hang out with a lowly weasel," he said proudly of himself. Lyra could see the hurt that briefly flashed in Percy's eyes and decided to do something impulsive. As soon as Lucius passed them Lyra elbowed him hard enough to tumble down the rest of the steps. By the time he got off the ground yelling at those who were trying to help him, Lyra and Percy had turned the corner towards the Aurors office. 

"You shouldn't have done that," said Percy. Lyra stopped walking and turned towards him.

"Look little bitch deserved it. Had it coming for years. If I didn't do it in my gentle way, then someone else would've made it much more painful." Lyra patted him on the should then turned as she heard her name called exasperated. It was Kingsly sticking his head out of his office. 

"First my men and I have to waste our day on a pipe dream, but then Tonks tells me you pushed Lucius Malfoy down the steps. Really Lyra Black what is wrong with you?" asked Kingsly with an annoyed look on his face. 

"Nothing, you prat. And you're not wasting your day. I know I'm right." said Lyra, stepping up to him with a smirk on her face. 

"Whatever, let's get this over with." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry had a feeling something bad was gonna happen. Granted he always had that feeling. He felt it doubled today. He wasn't sure why, either. He was just headed towards the Great Hall for lunch when he realized he was just being stupid. No way is anything out of the ordinary gonna happen. He may be Harry Potter but eventually, he had to have some good luck in his life. He sighed as he sat down next to his classmates. 

"Harry did you remember to do your Charms homework?" questioned Hermione with a raised eyebrow. 

"Yes, Mione. I did it the day it was assigned to us, a week ago," said Harry. But it seemed Hermione hadn't heard him.

"Well, you'll just have to copy mine so that you'll pass. I can't believe you didn't do a simple charms assignment." Hermione ranted as she threw her paper towards him.

"Hermione, Harry said he did his own work," said Neville quietly. 

"Oi, pipe down Neville no one was talking to you," said Ron, defending Hermione. 

"Don't talk to Neville like that and he's right. I did my own work so sorry but this is useless," said Harry sliding the paper back at her. 

"Excuse me, you will use my work. Even if you did do your own I'm smarter than you which means you should want to copy mine," said Hermione raising her nose in the air. 

"Miss Granger, Headmaster Dumbledore is trying to announce something, If you'd so kindly let him speak," said Professor Snape as he passed them with a sneer on his face. 

"Thank you, everyone. For the rest of the day, we will all be stuck in here as there will be Unspeakables and Aurors searching the school. We've been asked to cooperate with the ministry, and after hearing what this is about I've decided that it'll be a good break for everyone." said Dumbledore. He then sat back down and conversations started growing. 

"Well, how lucky, now you won't have to worry about copying my assignment until tomorrow's class then," said Hermione. 

"Do you have to be so bossy?" asked Harry. 

"Mate, you might be Harry Potter but you can't just insult people," said Ron, who was getting angry. 

"Oh, I can't insult her the way she always insults me. Wow. I'm not going to sit with you two. Neville, come on we will sit with Seamus and Dean today. At least they are actually nice," said Harry as he stood up with Neville following him. Ron and Hermione stared in disbelief as Harry walked away from them. Harry and Neville had just sat down when the doors to the Great Hall opened. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hogwarts was just how she remembered it. Nice, homey, but with a touch of creepy like something had tainted it. It reminded her of her childhood home. 

"Alright everyone you have your assignments. Kingsly, Percy, and Me will be staying here, find anything and bring it back here. Search everyone and don't forget the come and go room," ordered off Lyra. Everyone nodded and left quickly. Lyra glanced around the Great Hall, all the students and teachers were present. If all goes well she'll find what she's looking for. 

"You know this is stupid right. They are dead," said Kingsly. 

"You know Kingsly, I know you want to be a minister so badly. But if this case goes well for me you'd be ancient history. Now Percy pulls out the pad and pen I gave you. You will have to take notes on everything that happens today. Even if it's just Kingsly making a fool out of himself," said Lyra. Percy nodded and did just that. Now came the waiting. It could be all day before something is found. But today must have been her lucky day because Tonks came back and motioned for her to come outside the doors.

"Tonks, what is going on?" asked Lyra. Tonks seemed like she'd seen the bad kind of ghost. She was pale and shaking. 

"I found a secret room that I've never seen before and I found him," said Tonks as she stepped back to reveal a body. 

"Okay no need to panic, he's still alive, which is good. It seems he has an anti-aging spell on him. Have to take that off. We shouldn't overwhelm the medbay since it's for students and going to St. Mungos is too risky since the press could find out. Got set up a make-shift bed in the Great Hall then we'll move him. Also, Tonks, send word to your mother, we'll need the best mediwitch around," said Lyra. While Tonks went to do that Lyra looked closer at the body. It was a male. What was probably blonde hair was dried and matted with blood. His face had gashes cut into it. his arm had the word expendable scarred into it. It made Lyra sick. Then he opened his eyes. 

"Help. Me. Please," he wheezed out. She knew that voice and those eyes. It couldn't be possible. It was well known that one he died and two he died three-ish years older and like 200 pounds heavier. 

"My mum's on her way. Let move him to the cot I made," said Tonks. Lyra nodded, still in shock, and help move him. 

"Percy, write down the time and that we found someone. He wasn't on our list but he is now," said Lyra. 

"Who is that?" Kingsly asked after they sat him down. Lyra noticed that the boy was wearing graduation robes. 

"We are looking at a 17-year-old Peter Pettigrew," Lyra whispered to Percy and Kingsly. Both gasped and stared in shock. 

"But that's not possible," said Percy.

"Well, we will have to heal him and check for spells and such to make sure he is who he is. Tonks call in a goblin or someone from the bank that can do those kinds of tests," said Kingsly.

"Lyra, this is good be a long day isn't it?" asked Percy. Lyra nodded wordlessly. As they talked in whispers no one noticed a person leave the room. No one except for Neville Longbottom himself and even he knew he didn't have it in him to tell Head Unspeakable Black what he saw.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a warning, there are depictions of injuries near the end, it's not too graphic but if you don't want to read it, end the chapter right after one of the guys says who they found.

"Okay, this is fine. We've got this," said Lyra, who was, maybe, possibly panicking. Andromeda had arrived and started to heal Peter. Which in and of itself was crazy to think about. Someone kidnapped him on his graduation day. But When? How? Lyra wasn't excepting this. Things seemed to run a lot deeper than she originally thought. 

"You can keep saying that, doesn't make it true," said Percy writing down stuff that Andromeda was saying. Lyra playfully glared at Percy. 

"Okay, he's all healed up now. He should wake in a few minutes. He'll need food as soon as he's awake. I've been told someone from Gringotts will be coming to do a test to see who he is. Do you need me to stay Cousin?" asked Andromeda. 

"Well we are kind of expecting more people so, yeah, if you have time," said Lyra. Andromeda nodded and made her way over to her daughter who was still shaken up. Lyra looked around the Great Hall. Most of the kids were staring at her, doing homework, or talking quietly. She didn't want to scar these kids, but the medbay needed to be empty in case a student needed it. Kingsly walked in with a tall, redhead.

"The goblins refuse to step foot in here but, they sent a curse breaker, to do the tests. Lyra this is Bill Weasley," introduced Kingsly. Lyra shook his hand.

"This is the person we need to test. If you could do it before he wakes up so we know what questions to ask him. Also if you don't mind my assistant will be taking note of what you are doing." said Lyra. Bill nodded and looked towards Percy. His eyes widened. 

"Perce, what are you doing here?" questioned Bill. 

"It's my job. I would've stopped by and told everyone but I figured no one wanted to see me, so I just wrote to Charlie," said Percy without looking up from his notepad. Bill winced but didn't make a move to start another conversation. Instead, he walked over towards Peter. It was time to find out who that was. 

* * *

While George was busy finishing up his part of their new plan, Fred was glancing around the hall. Today seemed off, this whole searching Hogwarts thing was freaking a lot of people out. Fred didn't care though, Professor Umbridge couldn't do anything illegal or harsh as she has been. Not in front of people more important than her. It wouldn't look good. Fred smirked, in two days they'd be out of Hogwarts and they were going to royally screw her over. As Fred was glancing around he paused when he saw perfect Percy. Fred was upset with him, but not for the same reason as Ron and Ginny. Percy had upset their dad. Who only wanted to keep Percy safe. Fred knew for a fact that Arthur Weasley cried over it more than their mother, not that Fred really had any sympathy for the women. 

"What is Percy doing here?" asked Fred, making George lookup. 

"I don't know, maybe he took Dad's advice and got a different job," shrugged George. Fred looked back towards Percy and made up his mind. He stood up and started walking towards his brother. 

"Percy, what are you doing here?" asked Fred. Percy looked up from his notepad but looked back down when Bill said something. 

"I'm sorry, young man but you need to head back to your seat or at least a seat. This is an active investigation," said Lyra. Fred glanced at her and back towards Percy. 

"Look, Fred, I'm working. Perhaps we can talk later. Before I leave." He was still writing whatever Bill said. 

"But I- " Fred was cut off by Bill

"Bloody Hell. It is him." Percy turned firmly towards Fred and grabbed his shoulders. 

"Please, I know this is confusing and I know we've never got along. But please go sit down," pleaded Percy. Fred looked into his brother's eyes and suddenly felt like a three-year-old again. Fred looked down and nodded, heading back to his seat. 

"So why's he here?" asked George. 

"He's just trying to do his job," replied Fred. George gave him a knowing look before going back to his work. 

* * *

"This is Peter Pettigrew, alright. This says that he is 17." Bill honestly looked as confused as the rest felt. Lyra just knew that today was not going to be predictable at all.

"From the looks of his graduation robes that are almost falling off of him. He was either taken before or after graduation," said Percy. 

"Before," said Lyra. Kingsly looking at her questioningly, "Look, I remember that day very clearly. Back then it didn't ring any alarm bells, but.....

_Lyra was standing in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, waiting. Lily and Marlene were both trying to convince Alice, that the break up was for the best, while Dorcus tried to get her to smile. Lyra knew why they were waiting, she wanted to walk down with the guys and Alice wanted to see Frank. Like that was a good idea._

_Aww, are you guys waiting for us?" asked James, with a dramatic flair. Lyra rolled her eyes as he came flouncing down the stairs._

_"James, mate, that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen you do," said Sirius walking past the girls, heading towards the door._

_"You can walk down with us, looks like we are just waiting for Peter, at this point," Lily said politely._

_"Sorry Lils, Frank's down there all by his lonesome, can't let that Boyfriend of his corrupt him," said Sirius walking through the opening. Lyra couldn't help but feel annoyed._

_"There is absolutely nothing wrong with Rabastan and he's not going to corrupt Frank. God, he's so insufferable, sometimes," Lyra said._

_"You ladies look wonderful, as always," said Remus. The girls chorused back thanks._

_"You don't look too bad yourself, mate," said Dorcus._

_"I'm going to miss this. Us," said Lily tearing up._

_"Lils, we're not dying. I'm going into the ministry, same with James, Frank, and Marlene. Dorcus is going to America for wizarding college, she'll be back in no time. We might be leaving this place, but we're not ending us," said Lyra, gripping Lily's hand in hers. The girls shared a hug as James reassured them that this wasn't the end._

_"Sorry, I'm late guys. Do you think we could stop for food on the way down?" asked Peter coming down the steps._

_"Afraid not, mate. we got to get going if we're going be there on time," said James before turned towards the door. Lyra turned back to notice Peter wasn't following them._

_"You alright there Pete?" Lyra asked, walking up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Yeah. I'm fine," he brushed her hand off, "Let's get going, I want to see what prank Sirius has planned for those Slytherins," said Peter, smirking before passing Lyra and walking out. Odd, Peter knows Sirius isn't planning anything. Peter seemed off, but he could just be nervous. Lyra brushed it off. Time to Graduate._

".....I didn't think anything of it at the time. But it explains a whole lot now," said Lyra. By the time she finished her story, Peter began walking up. 

"Where am I?" he asked. His eyes fell on to Percy.

"You're one of the Prewitt twins, right. Fabian. No your probably Gideon -" Percy cut Peter off. 

"I'm Percy Weasley, this is my boss, Lyra Black. We found you while searching Hogwarts," explained Percy. 

"Pete. It's me Lyra. It's been roughly 17 years since I've seen you last, can you tell us who took you?" asked Lyra. 

"Ly, I- I- yes I can remember. I was heading down to the Great Hall with Frank when he asked me to get snacks. So I went towards the kitchen. I was attacked in the kitchen. Something about a greater good. I didn't see his face, but that's what he said. He would wear a mask when he came to visit," said Peter. Lyra was about to ask another question when one of her guys burst into the room. Everyone's attention was on him.

"Lady Black, we found two people, one was on the list, the other wasn't," he said. 

"Who?" asked Lyra. 

"One's for sure, Lord Potter," he said. James, they found him. She was right. 

"Who's the other one?" she asked, as the students started to gossip about what they just heard. 

"Well, he's not recognizable, tortured probably, but his hair would suggest...." he trailed off, unsure if he should say it. 

"Just tell us who you think it is and bring the bodies in here," said Percy. 

"He has to be a Malfoy, but he's barely alive. It looks like we found him just in time." That statement caused action, Andromeda rushed out along with Lyra and Kingsly; while Percy and Bill got two more cots set up. Lyra couldn't believe it. There on the ground with long, matted blonde hair was something trying to pass as a body. Half his face was burned off the other half not looking much better. There was a lot of blood coming from somewhere. When Andromeda started healing, his eyes shot open and one pale, light blue eye, that she'd recognize anywhere stared back at her. It was Lucius Malfoy. 

"How is this possible?" asked Kingsly. 

"I pushed him down this stairs today as I do almost every time I run into him at the ministry," said Lyra. 

"It's possible because he was taken, by Dumbledore." Everyone out there, except the Lucius look-alike, turned towards James. "I have a broken leg and I'm malnourished, but he didn't really care about torturing me, he loved to break him though," said James. 

"Kingsly take James to his cot, we can't move this one until Andromeda says so," said Lyra. Dumbledore kidnapping James and Lucius made no sense. He was like a grandfather to everyone. What was going on? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, thank you so much for reading. Please review it in the comments. This story is one I've been wanting to write but I never have time. I don't have an updating schedule yet, but In a week distance-learning at my school will be over and I'll have all summer to write. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Lyra was sitting at the side of James as Bill did his thing. James said that Lucius was abducted by Dumbledore, but that made no sense. Dumbledore was a good guy. But Lyra couldn't get it out of her head, a feeling like she knew something. She just didn't know what. 

"James, can you answer some of our questions?" asked Kingsly. 

"Of course, what do you need to know?" asked James. James didn't look a day over 20. He looked just like he did when he went into hiding. Oh. This is probably freaking his kid out right now. 

"What's the last thing you remember?" asked Kingsly. James gave him an incredulous look.

"You do realize that I haven't been in a coma, right? I've been awake since the moment I was brought here. But I guess we were visited this morning. He hit me a bit, but then he said something about running out of time, and then he did that to Lucius." said James. 

"Who is he?" asked Kingsly.

"Dumbledore." Bill finished his test and showed Lyra the results. It was definitely James. 

"Are you sure it was Dumbledore and not someone that used magic to look like him?" asked Kingsly.

"Kingsly, shut up. Seriously, He said it was Dumbledore so it must be. I believe him. Let's let him rest." Lyra pushed Kingsly away. James looked thankful. 

"Lyra, when can I see my son?" asked James, looking hopeful. Lyra bit her lip.

"I don't know. I mean this is an active investigation and we can't have anyone knowing any details. But maybe I can get him over here. Other than that, is there someone you want us to call about your health?" asked Lyra. 

"Sirius." The response caused Lyra to flinch.

"He's a fugitive right now, but maybe I could call Remus. Would you like that?" asked Lyra. 

"Yeah. Rem is perfect. Thank you," he said. 

"No problem, Jamie." Lyra smiled and turned towards Percy. "Get Remus Lupin here." Percy nodded. There was going to be a lot more suffering before this day is over. Lyra was going to do her best to make these people as comfortable as possible.

* * *

Pansy was going on and on about stupid, trivial girl things that Draco couldn't care less about. Draco wanted to know what was going on with the investigation. It wasn't a smart idea to even have the students here. Draco had heard about Lyra Black. She was his mom's cousin, and they use to be close. But alas she fell prey to those stupid Gryffindors. As such his father wouldn't let her see Draco. Though she still tried. 

"Draco are you even listening?" asked Pansy. Draco turned to look at her and everyone else in their small group. Pansy was the only girl, the other girls preferred to come and go. Pansy decided to cut her hair short in a bob above her shoulders, and get bangs. She came back after Yule holiday and shocked everyone. But it suited Pansy nicely. Then there was Blaise, who was drawing. Pansy clearly knew he wasn't paying attention. He seemed to focus on getting this certain line right. Then there was Theodore Nott. He looked straight at Pansy but you could tell he wasn't paying attention. Theo hadn't really been saying much of anything today. Draco was concerned that his friend seemed so off in public. 

"You know I checked out of the conversation a while ago. I want to see if I can get any clues as to what is going on," said Draco, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, if you want to know so bad why don't you simply ask," suggested Pansy. 

"Because they'll just send me away. But the thing is... I have the weirdest feeling like I'm supposed to be up there." Pansy rolled her eyes. 

"You hear that Blaise, Draco feels like he needs to be the center of attention, again." Pansy snickered behind her hand. 

"Doesn't surprise me," muttered Blaise as he redid the same line yet again. 

"I think that after today, our lives are going to change," Theo spoke up. All three of them turned to look at him. 

"What do you mean?" asked Draco. Theo shrugged and went back to staring at nothing.

"Well whatever that means, I hope I get a boyfriend soon," said Pansy. 

"Yeah, so people will talk about you," said Draco, looking back at the investigation. 

* * *

"Bill, have you finished testing him. I want to know who he is," said Lyra. Bill turned around with the results. 

"Just finished, though somethings off about this one, just like James," said Bill. 

"What do you mean something is off, and what was wrong with James?" Lyra asked. Lyra could feel the headache forming and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. 

"Bill, you can't be keeping things to yourself. You'll get arrested for it," chided Percy. Bill playfully rolled his eyes. 

"Well on James' it said he was married to Regulus Black. Which I thought was weird because he married Lily Potter. Lucius' -"

"So he's definitely Lucius Malfoy?" asked Lyra, interrupting Bill. 

"Yes. But it says here that he married Sirius Black," said Bill. 

"How is it possible to get something like that wrong?" asked Lyra. 

"It's not possible. You can't tamper with stuff like this," said Percy. Lyra couldn't believe, somehow this information was true. But how? How do you forget stuff like that?

"Well, there is one way to check and see if it's true," said Bill.

"How?" 

"We could test both Harry and Draco to see if that is true." Lyra, Bill, and Percy slightly winced at involving those kids. It would traumatize them for sure. 

"Lady Black, Auror Shacklebolt, we found three more, Two are in bad shape physically and one's just in bad shape." A newbie poked his head in the doorway. 

"Andromeda, call for more mediwitches. We might need it," said Lyra as Kingsly and her left the room. what she saw was horrifying. Two Aurors were sitting on the floor holding down a trashing body. 

"Stupify," shouted Lyra, causing the body to drop. The two Aurors got up and Lyra got a good look at who it was. Even with his eyes closed and no laughter, she knew. It was Gideon Prewitt, one of her dead best friends. 

"Get Gideon in there, we need to know what's causing him to panic. Who else did you find?" asked Lyra. 

"We found the Lestrange Brothers, mam'," said the Auror closest to her. 

"WHAT, That's impossible, I'm the one who arrested them, that arrest made my career." Lyra couldn't believe it. 

"Yes, Rodolphus is missing a hand and he's twitching, clear sign of Cruciatus Curse, But we think we found him in time to help him."

"Okay take him in, what about Rabastan?" Kingsly asked. 

"He is missing a leg, but other than that he is okay."

"Take him in as well, any indication of age?" asked Lyra. 

"Rabastan is clearly around 20, but his older brother looks around 17." The Aurors took them into the great hall to get help, leaving Lyra and Kingsly by themselves. 

"Sorry, for think this was a waste of time," said Kingsly. 

"It doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that we get to the bottom of this," said Lyra, turning around and walking towards the great hall. 

* * *

Percy was taking keen notes on everything, what the Aurors were saying, what his brother was saying, and what Lyra was saying. 

"Perce, can we talk while we wait?" asked Bill. 

"Of course, What's up?" asked Percy. 

"When did you switch jobs?" asked Bill.

"In the summer, a month after I left," said Percy. 

"Why?"

"Because I knew dad was right. But I wanted to help people. So I applied and got the job as Lyra's assistant." said Percy, shrugging. Not that big of a deal. 

"Why did you tell any of us."

"Because Dad couldn't even say he was proud of me. He just started telling me that I didn't earn that job. But I earned it. When I got this new job it was because I earned it. I didn't need mom and dad to hurt my feelings again." Percy looked Bill in the eyes, hoping that he could see the pain in them. 

"But you told Charlie?" asked Bill, putting his hand of Percy's shoulder. 

"Yeah, he told me he was proud of me for the first job, and when I got this job," said Percy. Bill nodded. 

"Well, I'm going to make this up to you. Okay, Perce?" Percy nodded and his eyes dropped to the ground. 

"Percy," called Lyra as she walked up.

"Yeah?"

"Did you notice that Dumbledore isn't here anymore. He left," said Lyra, with rage in her eyes. 

"We should ask the students if they saw him go," suggested Percy. 

"Students listen up," yelled Lyra as she got up and stood on a table. Everyone turned to look at her. "Did anyone see Headmaster Dumbledore leave?" Everyone looked back at her as if this was news. 

"I don't think anyone saw," said Kingsly. 

"I am going to say this once If you know anything speak up. right now he's breaking the law. I don't want to arrest him, but if we can't find him, we will have to," said Lyra, jumping off the table and back towards the blocked off area. She knew someone would say something. 

* * *

He knew he should say something. Do something, but maybe he wasn't sure what he saw. Neville was sure that he probably saw things wrong. 

"Nev, you okay?" asked Harry. 

"Yeah, it's just..."

"You saw Dumbledore leave, didn't you?" asked Harry. Neville nodded. 

"You, Neville, are an open book. You need to go up there and tell them," said Harry. 

"What if I told you which door he left through and you do it for me?" asked Neville. 

"Okay which door was it?" asked Harry. Neville pointed towards a door almost hidden by the wall itself. Harry nodded and patted Neville on the shoulder as he got up. He walked right up to Kingsly.

"Kingsly, I saw Dumbledore leave," said Harry. 

"What's your name kid," asked the girl who jumped on the table. 

"Harry Potter, you?" Harry asked. 

"Lyra Black. Which door did he leave through?" Harry pointed towards the door Neville showed him. Lyra nodded. 

"Tonks, go see where that leads too," Lyra said. Percy walked up to Harry and Lyra. 

"Remus is here and talking to James --" Percy stopped talking when he noticed Harry. 

"James as in my father?" asked Harry. he didn't wait for an answer he just pushed past Lyra. 

"Hey, kid you can't be here," said Lyra following him. Harry saw Remus and a man he knew was James Potter, his father. They both looked up at Lyra running towards Harry.

"Harry," James muttered. Lyra caught up to Harry and grabbed his shoulder. 

"You really can't be here."

"That's my dad. I- I want to meet him," said Harry, his eyes shining with tears. This caused Lyra to pause. 

"Kingsly, is it alright if he stays?" asked Lyra. Kingsly nodded mutely. "Alright kid, but only your dad, no one else, understand?" asked Lyra. Harry nodded and she let go of his shoulder. He ran forward to hug his dad for what felt like the first time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I tried to make it longer than the others. Also, that last POV really jumped around. Bad writing on my part but there was just so much I wanted to fit into that final scene. Anyway, make sure to comment on your opinions and what do you guys think so far? Who else do you think they'll find?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's  
> Some description of injuries  
> mention of a rape occurring, no detail

_It was the best night of her life. Her 17th birthday party planned exactly how she and Sirius wanted it to be when they were 13. She knew Sirius was going to show up. All of his friends were here. Most of them also her friends. She was talking to Remus when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to see Rabastan Lestrange. A family friend._

_"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could talk to you about the thing," said Rabastan looking sideways at Remus. Remus seemed to realize Rabastan didn't want him there._

_"I'm going to make sure Peter didn't embarrass himself in front of any pretty girls. Yeah... That's what I'll do," said Remus, smiling as he turned to leave. Lyra looked up at Rabastan concerned._

_"What thing do you need to talk about?" Rabastan rolled his eyes._

_"The Frank thing," he said blushing. Lyra smiled softly and led him to the balcony. It was clear he was nervous._

_"What exactly is the problem?" asked Lyra. Rabastan looked out into the forest surrounding them._

_"I want to ask him to dance, and I know you said that he'd probably say yes, but what if he doesn't. I could make a fool out of myself. And while some people might not laugh at me, Rodo will and he'll make sure all the other purebloods do too," said Rabastan. Lyra put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes._

_"I'm breaking the Best Friend code right now, but Frank likes you. A lot. And I know you like him. So just go for it. You two are perfect for each other." said Lyra._

_"Yeah, sure the quiet book nerd and the outgoing Gryffindor," Rabastan replied sarcastically._

_"You need to stop letting what people think of you bother you. Frank doesn't care about people's opinions. If you aren't going to do this for yourself then I will," said Lyra, who latched her hand onto his wrist and started pulling him towards Frank, who was talking to James._

_"Lyra what are you doing? Stop this at once," Rabastan said quietly._

_"Frank, it's so good to see you again. Rabastan here wants to dance and I notice you don't have a partner. Would you mind dancing with him?" asked Lyra. Frank blushed._

_"Of course. I would love to," said Frank extending his hand out to Rabastan. Rabastan took it blushing and let Frank lead to the dance floor._

* * *

Lyra smiled, that night was a good night, minus the fact that her brother broke her heart. Frank and Rabastan had been a cute couple, but they didn't last long. Rabastan went dark, like his brother, and Frank fell in love with Alice. 

_Did he though? Are were they forcefully separated? Alice never really did like boys..._ Lyra brushed off that thought. She had no idea where that came from. Lyra tried to think of the break-up and how it happened, but she couldn't remember. Before she had time to think about that a healer called her over. 

"Hello, Lady Black, I am Healer Mackle, Andromeda called me here. I have looked over Rabastan and it's not good news. In the state his wound was left in, we can't replace his leg, the best we can do is Muggle medicine and have a metal leg put in. I did find that there are a lot of scars. He was probably tortured. But some of the scars looked to be very old. Childhood ones. He's had to deal with a lot. But the most peculiar thing is, it looked like maybe around 15 years ago, he was pregnant," said Healer Mackle. Lyra couldn't believe it. 

"His father was a terrible man, that's why he went to live with his grandfather when school started. But having a child. I wasn't aware of that. Well that show up on the test that Mr. Weasley is running on him?" asked Lyra. 

"Yes, it should give you the name of the child and even tell you the father, if they were married." 

"Thank you for your help, will you be staying?" asked Lyra. 

"Yes, I'll be here for most of the day. These people are going to need serious help," said Healer Mackle before excusing herself. Lyra looked down at Rabastan, her old friend. She didn't know what life had in store for him. If she let a few tears escape, Bill said nothing about it as he went about the test. 

"This is Rabastan Lestrange age 20. It says that he was married to Frank Longbottom. Neville's his kid," said Bill, breaking the silence. Lyra nodded and motioned Percy to come over here. 

"Percy take notes on those results, then meet me and Kingsly in the hall." Percy nodded and went about his work while Lyra grabbed Kingsly away from Gideon's cots. 

"Why are we out here?" he asked. 

"Lyra, what's going on?" asked Percy. Lyra took a deep breath and turned around to face Percy and Kingsly. 

"Look most of the test results don't make sense. People being married to people they didn't marry. But it had me thinking, what if someone changed our memories?" The two gave her a shocked look."Hear me out, I was thinking about the night of my 17th birthday party -"

"I remember that party, almost everyone in Britain was there," said Kingsly.

"Yeah, that's also the night that Rabastan and Frank started dating, remember that?" asked Lyra. Kingsly nodded, while Percy started writing what they were saying down. 

"I remember them dating, it was sad when they broke up."

"When did they break-up?" asked Lyra. 

"I-I don't recall," said Kingsly. Lyra snapped her fingers and smiled. 

"That's what I'm saying. I don't remember them ever breaking up, but at the same time, I remember Alice and Frank being a thing," said Lyra. 

"So you think someone tampered with everyone's memories?" asked Percy. 

"Yes, but it's more than that. Whoever it was was powerful enough to cast the spell but not powerful enough to work. If the spell worked I would know when they broke up. When Alice and Frank started dating. Whoever did this was way in over their heads." All three of them were quiet. 

"Well, if that is the case, then with the people we find today, we need to piece together what really happened. If we know that we'll be able to start reversing the spell," said Kingsly. Lyra put a hand on Kingsly's shoulder.

"Why, I think that just might be the first good idea you've ever had." Kingsly pushed her hand off of him.

"Just when I was started to like you," said Kingsly, walking back into the great hall, as Percy and Lyra started laughing. 

* * *

"Moony, look, it's my son," said James, overjoyed. 

"Yes, I know," said Remus. 

"There is so much I want to know," said James. Harry got comfortable in his seat. 

"Ask away, as long as I get to ask questions too," said Harry. James laughed. 

"Of course, I'll tell you everything. How old are you?" asked James.

"15."

"Who got to raise you?" 

"My aunt and uncle."

"Lyra got married?" exclaimed James. 

"Prongs, what are you on about. He went to live with Lily's sister," said Remus, looking confused.

"No, he's not even related to them," said James. 

"Dad, did you forget Lily is my mom?" asked Harry, concerned.

"She is not your mother, she was a good friend but she wasn't your mother. Your mother was Regulus Black," said James. James couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was bullshit. 

"Prongs, you and Lily got married," said Remus. 

"I remember my wedding. I married Regulus Black and nine months later we had you. But then your mother went on that mission and he never came back. So Lily came back from her trip to America, and offered help, until you, Remus, were back from your own mission," said James. 

"Hey, I noticed you're looking a little stressed James, everything okay?" asked Lyra as she walked up to them. Lyra would understand, James was sure of it. 

"Lyra, Remus is trying to tell me that I married Lily," said James, with a pout. 

"Well, that's what the world thinks, but we are looking into it. I promise," said Lyra. James nodded. 

"You heard her, everything I say is right and you have to agree, cause I'm injured," said James crossing his arms. Lyra let out a laugh and place her hand on his shoulder.

"It's good to have you back bud," said Lyra before leaving. 

* * *

It was barely noon and it looked like they would be here all day, maybe even night. Lyra knew the food would start appearing for the children soon, and secretly hoped that she would get some too. She was sitting beside Gideon's cot. She had no idea what would have him so freaked out. His anxiety only got really bad when he and Fabian were. _Oh, he and Fabian were separated, who knows how long it's been since they've seen each other._ It made sense now. Magical Twins couldn't handle being separated, being apart. That was a known fact, it could drive them insane. In extreme cases, they could die from it. Lyra motioned Percy over. 

"Two things, one Bill need to test him, as soon as he's done with the Lestranges, and two spread the word to the Aurors that we need to find Fabian Prewitt fast. You can't keep magic twins apart, it's dangerous," said Lyra. Percy nodded and went off to alert everyone. Lyra looked back down at Gideon, they were best friends, Her and the Twins, they grew up together and we were always doing everything together. She hoped she could help them how they used to help her. Bill came over quietly and started doing the test. 

"How did you know?" asked Bill. Lyra looked up at him confused.

"Know what?"

"That all these people were here."

"I didn't, it was a theory I've been working on for years. I finally got the approval to go through with an investigation," said Lyra. Bill nodded and finished up his work in silence. 

"What do the results say?" asked Lyra. 

"Read them for yourself," said Bill handing her a piece of paper. He turned and walked away. She looked down at the paper.

**Gideon Prewitt**

**Age 24**

**Bonded to: Fabian Prewitt and Arthur Weasley**

**Children 5 :**

**William Weasley**

**Charles Weasley**

**Percy Weasley**

**Fred and George Weasley (Magical Twins)**

That was shocking. Very shocking. Lyra didn't know how to process that. She was so shocked she didn't notice when Gideon opened his eyes until he latched onto her hand.

"Lyra," he said. Lyra bent down to his level. 

"Hey Gid, I'm right here, it's gonna be okay," said Lyra. 

"Where is Fabs?" he asked. 

"We are looking for him right now. I promise we'll find him. But can you answer some questions?" asked Lyra. 

"No, I'm not talking without Fabs," said Gideon. 

"Okay, I will respect that. Get some rest okay," said Lyra before squeezing him hand and leaving. She decided to head over towards Lucius. He should be waking up soon. Lyra had never really felt this lost and confused. She had no idea what was going on. But something in her, was telling her that something was no right. And why wasn't Tonks back? She'd left an hour ago through the door that Dumbledore used. It was concerning how long she'd been gone. 

"Why do you think Tonks will get back?" asked Kingsly as he sat down with her by the cot. 

"Honestly, she should've been back by now. Maybe she just hasn't found anything," said Lyra, shrugging her shoulders. 

"I kind of want to go out there and help my guys out." Kingsly was twisting his hands. 

"Look, if you want to go, you can. I can handle keeping the children away and I've got Percy to help me," said Lyra. Kingsly rolled his eyes. 

"No matter how badly I want to help, I am staying right here to make sure you don't mess anything up," said Kingsly. Lyra felt offended. 

"I won't mess anything up, This is my investigation and I'm telling you to go," said Lyra.

"Please you'd be a mess without me," said Kingsly. 

"Oh please, I'd be a mess with or without you, you're not that special," said Lyra. Kingsly was about to retort when someone else interrupted them.

"You guys still fight like we're in school." Their heads snapped down to look at Lucius, who was now awake. Lyra was the first to speak.

"Are you alright? Do you need anything? Does anything hurt?" asked Lyra. Lucius scoffed.

"Everything hurts but it's bearable. Now I assume you need to ask me a few questions," said Lucius. 

"Wow, you're still a git even after all this," said Lyra, shaking her head. 

"Wow, still as astute as I remember," said Lucius, drily. 

"Lord Malfoy, who took you?" asked Kingsly. 

"I see, no banter from you today, well Narcissa took me but Dumbledore, he was my keeper," said Lucius. 

"When were you taken?" asked Lyra, who'd motioned Percy over to write. 

"It was four months after my son was born," said Lucius. 

"I think she meant what were you doing," clarified Percy. 

"Well of course, I just put Draco down for a nap and wished my husband a good day at work. I was expecting visitors. Lord Nott was supposed to meet with me to talk about finances. But when I opened the door it wasn't Lord Nott. Well he was there but knocked out. Narcissa was standing there and next thing I know I wake up in a room with James Potter." Percy wrote all of that down and looked up at Lyra. 

"Were you taken around Halloween, then?" asked Percy. 

"Yes, I believe I was," said Lucius. 

"So someone took him and James around the same time," said Kingsly. 

"This would've had to be planned," said Percy. 

"I need a warrant for the arrest of Narcissa Malfoy, right away," said Lyra. 

"I'll get right on that, I'll be back after getting that warrant and sending someone to get her," said Kingsly. Lyra nodded. 

"What do you mean Narcissa Malfoy?" asked Lucius. 

"She's your wife," said Percy. 

"Nonsense I married Sirius Black," said Lucius. 

"That is what the results say, but no one remembers it. Everyone remembers your wedding with Narcissa," said Lyra. 

"That's impossible. Besides, you were in the wedding," said Lucius. 

Yeah I know, I was forced to do it," said Lyra. 

"No you said if you weren't in the wedding then you were going to kill Sirius," said Lucius. 

"That sounds like something you'd say," said Percy. Lyra turned to look at him. 

"I'm not a violent person," defended Lyra. 

"No but you get what you want no matter what," said Percy. Lyra playfully ruffled Percy's hair and smiled. 

"Lady Black," said a voice from behind them. She turned to see one of her newest recruits.

"Yes."

"We have found another person." He turned and headed towards the door, Lyra and Percy following. It wasn't a pretty picture. It was a girl. She could've had blonde hair, but all the dirt and blood made it look almost rust-colored. Andromeda was already checking her over. She was wearing tattered clothes. An Auror came running in with new clothes. 

"Andy, what happened?" asked Lyra as she bent down to look at the girl. 

"There is evidence of several broken bones. Plus several miscarriages and it would appear to me that she's been raped multiple times, probably a lot more than anyone can guess," said Andy. 

"Any idea who this is?" asked Percy. 

"No but I know who raped her. He left a magical signature," said Andy as she helped dress the girl in new clothing. 

"Who?"

"Albus Dumbledore." The only thing you could hear was Percy's pen falling to the floor. Everyone held their breaths. What kind of monster would do this to some innocent girl? 

"Percy," said Lyra, grabbing his attention, "We may still need more evidence for his other crimes but I want a warrant drawn up for his arrest on the account of Rape," said Lyra, her tone taking on that of ice. At that moment she sounded like her dead mother and that caused most everyone in the room to shiver in fear. They moved who into the Great Hall as Percy ran off to floor Kingsly so he knew to get another warrant. Bill was immediately called over to test. They needed to know who this girl was. Everyone sat with bated breaths as they waiting. When Bill got the results he gasped. 

"It's - It's Marlene Mckinnon," said Bill. Lyra was so shocked she fell to the floor. 

"Lyra are you alright?" asked Andy. 

"We need to get to the bottom of what's going on right now. I get justice for those who need it," said Lyra standing up. She marched over towards James. Everone behind her watched worriedly, thinking about what she might do. You didn't want to piss off a Black. Not the brightest idea. 

"You said your name is Harry?" asked Lyra. The boy in question nodded.

"Would you be willing to take a test to find out your lineage and if there are any spells on you?" asked Lyra. 

"Will it help my dad?" asked Harry. Lyra nodded. "Then I'll do it," said Harry. Lyra called for Bill. Whatever these results were, they might just be the key to everything. Albus Dumbledore was going to pay for what he did, not just to Marlene, but all of them. Lyra Black was going to make sure of it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you guys enjoyed it. This chapter was a lot of fun to write. Please leave a review and tell me what do you think is going to happen with Harry's test results? Who will be the next to be found? Who's helping Dumbledore? 
> 
> Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9\. Alice and Frank are found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mentions of Violence. Pretty laid back chapter.

Lyra was still angry when Harry's test results came back in. Bill looked over them and handed them to James. 

"It's the protocol for parents to know first," explained Bill. Lyra nodded and watched as James read over the results.

"I can't believe that bastard," exclaimed James. This outburst caused a few students to look towards them. 

"What is it?" asked Remus. James handed the paper to Lyra to read. 

**Harry James Potter-Black**

**Age 15**

**Parents: James Potter (Bearer) and Regulus Black (father)**

**Spells: Compulsion to hate everything Slytherin**

**A compulsion to love Ginny Weasley**

**A compulsion to follow all orders from Dumbledore or Molly Prewitt.**

"What kind of fuckery is this?" asked Lyra. Harry looked upset. Beyond upset. 

"So they lied to me." Harry seemed very upset. James reached out and pulled Harry into a hug. 

"Lyra, I believe it's very clear that either Dumbledore cast those spells or Molly. There's no way it could've been Miss. Weasley," said Remus. Lyra nodded and was about to say something when Andy came running up. 

"Marlene is awake and wants to talk to someone." James' head snapped up at the mention of Marlene. 

"Marlene's here?" asked James. 

"Yeah, but she's not in good shape," said Andy. Lyra wanted to stay, see what kind of plan her friends could help her come up with but she knew that Marlene was going to need her. 

"I promise to be back later to talk about this, but I've got to check on Marlene," said Lyra. She turned and started heading towards Marlene. Lyra's head was swimming with thoughts. She had no idea what to do about any of this. 

"Lyra," said Marlene. A mediwitch was helping her sit up. Lyra couldn't believe it.

"Marlene," said Lyra rushing to sit with her. 

"It's been a while, hasn't it." Marlene laughed bitterly. Lyra could feel the tears building in her eyes. She laughed along with Marlene.

"Yeah. Yeah It has been," said Lyra. 

"Tell me about your life," requested Marlene. Lyra shook her head. 

"No, I've got to do my job, first," said Lyra. 

"Okay, what have you done with Lyra Black," said Marlene. Lyra thought maybe it was a joke, but it came out to sad, to be a joke. 

"Absolutely nothing. I'm the same me I've always been. Can you tell me what happened to you?" asked Lyra. It hurt, but she had to do her job. 

"What do you think happened?" asked Marlene bitterly, to bitterly. "I was taken the night my family was murdered. Passed around and used. Honestly what do you think happened." Lyra knew Marlene didn't want an answer to that. 

"I'm so sorry that happened to you," said Lyra, hugging Marlene tight, "But I'm here to help now." With that, both women broke down crying clutching onto each other. Two friends reunited at last. Until...

"Sorry to interrupt this cute moment but I'd see that James has his son so when can I see mine?" asked Lucius. Lyra pulled out of the hug and wiped her eyes. 

"I don't know when you'll get to see him, but we have the whole little problem of a fake you," said Lyra. 

"I really don't care. I want to see my son," said Lucius. Lyra rolled her eyes.

"You guys are trying to make up for lost time aren't you?" asked Marlene. 

"I'll have you know that we don't always fight," said Lucius, jutting his hip out. 

"Really, you know that's a lie," said Lyra. 

"You'd know wouldn't you, LIEya," said Lucius. Marlene started giggling.

"Did you really just say that, what are you twelve?" asked Lyra. 

"On a scale of 10, yeah." They continued throwing insults at one another until they were interrupted.

"Sorry, to bother you boss, but we found Fabian, he's already over there reuniting with his brother." Lyra looked towards the twins. She wanted to go over there but Marlene needed her. Also that job she had to do as well. 

"You know, I think that Lucius can keep me company for a while," suggested Marlene. Lucius was about to object, clearly, but Marlene elbowed him. 

"I think that would be lovely," said Lucius. Lyra didn't even say 'see ya later' she just headed straight towards the twins. They were hugging tightly and didn't even look up to know Lyra was standing in front of them. They just pulled her into the hug. None of them wanted to let go. But eventually Fabian pulled back and gave them a serious look. 

"We should talk about everything," said Fabian.

"I guess we should start with, who took you?" asked Lyra. The boys shared a look. 

"Molly." Lyra stared at both of them in shock. 

"How so?" asked Lyra. 

"Well, we had just finished dinner and were planning to visit the manor with Molly. Go through our parent's things. We wanted to give it to Molly, we liked the house we had." Gideon started.

"So we put the boys to bed and said goodnight to Arthur. We arrived at the house and these people attacked us. Before I passed out I saw Molly standing over us."

"We woke up in a room together. Molly and Dumbedoresaid we'd never see daylight again. Then Molly said she was going to take our family for her own."

"After that we were separated and haven't been together since." Finished Fabian. 

"Lyra Black," called Kingsly. 

"Over here." He saw her and started towards her. She still couldn't believe what she was hearing. Nice, sweet Molly, who let Lyra stay with her for weeks after the funeral. 

"I received Percy's message, there is an arrest warrant for Dumbledore. Narcissa has been taken into custody and he also said that I should get a warrant for Molly's arrest too. The minister didn't like it but Amelia signed off on it," said Kingsly. 

"That's good. We will get Dumbledore and hopefully Molly, too," said Lyra. 

"You said Percy?" asked Fabian. Before either could say anything Percy came running up. 

"We have a situation," said Percy. Both Fabian and Gideon couldn't take their eyes off of him. 

"What the situation?" asked Kingsly. The doors of the Great Hall slammed open. All eyes were on the man in the door. Lucius Malfoy, the fake one. 

"I demand my wife back," he screamed. Before anyone could make a move towards him, the real Lucius stood up and screamed,

"I demand my life back." The faker paled when he saw him. 

"I don't know who you are but you are not Lucius Malfoy. I am." Lyra started to inch forward with Kingsly. Both moving to apprehend him. Suddenly the air shifted and a bright light came flying past Lyra and Kingsly hitting thee Faker square in the chest. 

"I am Lucius Malfoy, you wanker." The person laying on the floor was a man. 

"Who is that?" asked Lyra. 

"Not a single clue. Bill get over here," called Kingsly. Bill came running and started his test. Lyra turned to face a sea of students all looking confused and concerned. 

"Students, listen up. Nothing to see here. Just stopping bad guys. Ya know, the job. Please go back to whatever you were doing," said Lyra, trying to control the situation. 

"I don't think that is gonna work on anybody," said Gideon. 

"Maybe a rock," said Fabian. 

"Oh be quiet, you two," said Lyra, playfully pushing Fabian in the shoulder. 

"Kid you can't be here," said Kingsly as he noticed a certain blonde-haired boy get closer.

"That was my father," he said. Lucius walked up to the boy. 

"I always thought you'd call me Papa." 

"You look like the man in the pictures at my house. Who are you?" the boy asked. 

"I'm Lucius Malfoy. The real one," Lucius said softly. 

"No that was my father. What did you do to him?"

"This guy is actually Edwin Burk, I have no idea who he is," said Bill. 

"How is that possible?" asked the boy. 

"You're Draco, right?" asked Lyra, walking up to them. He nodded. 

"I'm Lyra Black, we're related. Why don't we sit down and talk, we'll explain everything," said Lyra. Draco nodded. 

"That sounds nice." 

* * *

Lyra finished explaining things to Draco and then left them alone to have some time together. Things were going along fine. Though she was still worried about Tonks. She'd been gone quite a while. Lyra was sitting at the edge of the Slytherin table, freaking the students out a little. It was lunch and while some were alright to stand and eat, that wasn't Lyra's style. Just as she had finished her sandwich an unspeakable ran up to her. 

"We found two more." Lyra signaled for more cots to be made. 

"Who?"

"Frank Longbottom and Alice Fawley." Lyra rushed out of the room. Frank was found!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I brought back quite a few people in this one. The next one is gonna have even more, however. Who do you think they are? 
> 
> Please remember to comment and give a review, it is greatly appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

"-so you just happen to be visiting?" asked Lyra. Alice nodded her head grimly. 

"I came back to visit because Frank wrote saying that Neville started to crawl and only one of us could leave and Lily decided it should be me. Besides Christmas was right around the corner and all of us would've been together again," said Alice. 

"I remember that night, I had just got the news about James and Peter. They tried to tell me it was Sirius that did it. Alice had just gotten in and I started to tell her what happened while she played with Nevile. Rabastan had practically flown out of the floo and he looked terrified. He told me they were coming after us," said Frank. 

"Who was after you?" asked Lyra. 

"We assumed it was death eaters. But then Dumbledore is there and he is fighting Rabastan and he was talking about what he was going to do. His foolproof plan. Lyra you were there," said Frank. Lyra made a shocked face. 

"What?"

"Rodo and Bella came flying in and you were with them. You started to try to help us, something happened, I don't remember what but the next thing I knew we were waking up in this room with no windows," finished Frank. Lyra sat there processing while Percy took notes. Lyra thought back to the night that Longbottom manor was attacked. Lyra remembered clutching onto Neville in the greenhouse. She wanted to go help her friends but Neville needed her. _No. You ended up in the Greenhouse with Neville, but you weren't always there._ Lyra's head was starting to hurt. 

"So you two aren't together?" asked Percy. 

"Hell no," said Alice. Frank looked at Alice with playful hurt. 

"You would have been lucky to have me," said Frank with a teasing smile. Alice rolled her eyes.

"Sorry but you never would've been able to get a Fawley," said Alice in a posh accent, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Lyra laughed with her friends. Percy cracked a smile. 

"So how has my son been?" asked Frank. Lyra winced a little. She maybe wasn't as involved in her godson's life as she would have liked. 

"Well, he's still into plants. I bet he just might take over Herbology teaching. Also, your mother and I keep arguing over this, but he's using your wand. I'm pretty sure that's why he's not...." Lyra trailed off. 

"Good at magic," finished Frank. Lyra nodded. "He will need his own wand. Especially since I'm alive and will be needing it."

"Let me guess, Lyra, have you been overly involved in Neville's life?" asked Alice with a knowing look on her face. 

"I may have got a little busy, but I never miss holidays or birthday days, and I help him get his school stuff every year," defended Lyra. 

"I feel like there's a story there," Frank pointed out. Lyra sighed. 

"So I missed the Spring picnic on year, that year your crazy uncle threw him into a pond to see if his magic would kick start. Once I heard about how he almost died I never missed a holiday again. But then on his birthday I always spend the entire day with him. Well, I told him I had to run into my office to get some papers real quick. I would be right back. When I got back, your uncle was getting yelled at by Augusta. Apparently, he threw Neville out of a four-story window to get his magic to kick start. Thankfully it did. Since then I am always at that house if your crazy uncle is involved," said Lyra. Frank had a pale face and Alice was sitting there in shock. 

"Honestly, who throws a child out of a window?" asked Percy. 

"Crazy old people," replied Lyra. "Don't worry, he's an incredible well-adjusted kid." Frank just shook his head in disbelief.

"Lyra, what kind of crazy family do I have?"

* * *

Draco was sitting awkwardly with his new-old father. This whole thing didn't make any sense to him. He tried to put up his pureblood mask but it was getting hard. 

"Look, I know this is strange and it's going to take some time to adjust, but I love ya kid," said Lucius. Draco had never heard his father be so open about emotions, but then again that wasn't his father. 

"So why would mother kidnap you?" asked Draco, heading straight towards the elephant in the room. Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder. Draco pretended to hate it but for some reason, he didn't.

"Narcissa Black was not your mother. I was married to Sirius Black," said Lucius. Draco didn't know what to say to that. So his other dad? mom? Whatever was a mass-murderer. Fun. There was a long silence. "How about I introduce you to some of my friends?" suggested Lucius. 

"Okay." Draco let Lucius led him around the makeshift medbay. He hoped the rumors weren't too bad. He couldn't have his reputation going down after all. He had to be the perfect pureblood heir. 

"Draco, this is Marlene McKinnon," said Lucius, pulling Draco out of her thoughts. 

"Hey kid, I knew your dad back when he was a prick. I also watched your dad blossom into the loving caring ball of blah he is today," said Marlene with a cheeky smile. Draco didn't really know what to think of her. 

"Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy," he said almost robotically. He held his hand out for a shake. Marlene looked at that hand. 

"Yeah I don't do old people stuff like that, come here," said Marlene before she pulled Draco into a hug. Draco was as stiff as a board. He didn't not like this. This was not how respectable pureblood conduct themselves. Marlene let go after a while. "Ya know, baby you actually enjoyed those hugs."

"You knew me as a baby?" asked Draco in spite of himself. 

"Of course I did. Not only was I friends with your dad, but I was best friends with Sirius." Draco nodded. 

"Well Marlene, I think I'm going to go introduce him to Lyra next," said Lucius dragging Draco away. 

"I already met Lyra Black," said Draco. 

"Well, you're gonna get to meet her as your aunt now." They approached Lyra who was sitting with three other people. "Lyra, I wanted for you to meet Draco." Lyra smiled. It made Draco feel warm. It tugged at a memory, Draco didn't know he had, of a warm smile. 

"Hiya, Draco. I'm Lyra Black, your aunt," she said. 

"Hi. I'm Draco Malfoy." He stuck his hand out. She looked at his had and her smile grew. She took his hand. 

"I'm gonna have a lot of fun with you," she said. Draco pulled his hand back after a sufficient amount of time. He stared at his feet and didn't speak. That was improper.

"Lucius, your kid reminds me of a young you." Draco looked up and saw a woman. "I'm Alice Fawley, Kid, and this is Frank Longbottom." She seemed nice enough so Draco nodded his head in her direction. 

"Well kid, you won't be shy for long. If I won't break through, your uncle James will," said Lyra. Draco raised an eyebrow at that. Who?

"That's right. That's the other person I wanted you to meet," said Lucius who led him towards... James Potter. Who was sitting with the Professor he tried to get fired multiple times and Potter. "Jamie, check it out. My son's all grown up now." James looked straight at Draco. 

"Hey, kid. He's been parading you around hasn't he?" asked James. Draco didn't know how to respond. "You're probably wondering why I'm even talking to you. Well, I married into the Black family, your Uncle. So technically I'm also your uncle. That makes my son your cousin. Do you two know each other?" Draco didn't feel inclined to answer but forced himself to, seeing how he was asked directly and it was proper to speak when spoken to.

"Yes, we are schoolmates," said Draco. 

"Just schoolmates, or are you guys friends?" asked Lucius. Draco didn't really see why that was important. 

"Just Schoolmates." 

"I think we should be friends," said Harry making Draco's head snap up. 

"That could be arranged," said Draco. Harry nodded and went back to talking to the professor. 

"Draco I don't know if you've met him. But this is Remus Lupin. He would be an honorary uncle. Your father and I named him one of your godfathers. Sirius picked him and I picked Severus," said Lucius. 

"We've met Lucius. I taught him DADA in his third year." Remus smiled kindly at him even though Draco didn't feel like he deserved it. Draco was about to say something when the door came open.

* * *

Theodore was staring at the spot Draco had disappeared into the crime scene. His friend was probably arrested seeing as he didn't come back. But every now and then Theo would catch a glimpse of blonde hair that he was sure belonged to Draco. So maybe they put him to work. Whatever. Theo couldn't really think about it for very long. His mind kept going back to that night. One moment his father is perfectly happy and a great parent and the next he's arriving home at midnight from visiting Lucius Malfoy and he's drunk and he starts beating and mistreating Theo. Theo knew he shouldn't dwell on the fact that his father didn't love him. But he just couldn't stop. 

"Theo, are you going to eat that." Theo looked over his shoulder. Blaise was pointing at the sandwich he had sitting in front of him. He'd never gotten around to eating lunch. Too busy thinking. 

"Go ahead." Blaise smiled thanks and tore into the food. Pansy pulled a disgusted face and turned towards Theo completely. 

"I can't believe that he eats so eww-like," said Pansy. 

"That's just Blaise for ya," said Theo. Pansy started talking about different boys in different houses. She wanted Theo's opinion on all of them. It was exhausting. But he put up with it because when it came down to it Pansy was a good friend. 

"Look they are bringing someone else in," said Pansy. Theo turned to look and he got a good look. The man looked a lot like him actually, which freaked Theo out a ton. 

"He looks just like me," said Theo. 

"I'd say maybe a few years older, but yeah almost spot on," said Pansy. Theo nodded and continued to start at the man. 

* * *

They had found another surprise. Dorian Nott. Lyra wasn't shocked though. After what Lucius said about him being knocked out when Lucius opened the door, Lyra expected to find him. He didn't look to be hurt at all. At least that's what Lyra thought until Andy told her otherwise. Forced Sterilization, done really really wrong. He was missing a part. Which made Lyra sad because he always wanted a big family. But then his wife died and he put those plans on the back burning to raise his son. Lyra hadn't talked to Dorian in years. She guessed they had another fake running around. How many was that now? 3, 4 if you count the discovered Lucius that was already taken down. 

"Dorian would you be able to answer a few questions for me?" asked Lyra. He nodded. "Do you remember what happened the night you were taken?" 

"Yes. I was just outside of Lucius' door about to knock, we had business to talk about. I was jumped from behind and I woke up here, in a room all alone," he said in a monotone voice. Percy looked at Lyra over his note pad. Lyra knew what it meant. She asked a question they already had the answer to. She needs to ask about what happened. 

"Can you tell us why you were Sertilized?" asked Percy. Thank god he did it for Lyra. She didn't know if she could ask herself. 

"He said it was the one thing he could take away from me, my dream." That made both Percy and Lyra flinch. They didn't need to ask who did it. It was Dumbledore and they both knew it. "I'd like to see my son." 

"Well, we don't even know if he's here and we wouldn't want to cause a scene," said Lyra gently. 

"Lyra, I want to see my son," he repeated firmly. Lyra looked back at Percy. 

"His son's in my brother Ron's grade," said Percy. A voice from behind spoked him. 

"Ron never really talked about him a lot but he said that he was a quiet boy and probably the only snake he'll ever be able to stand," said Bill. "I'm here for the testing." Lyra moved out of his way. 

"I want to see my son."

"We will bring you your son, we just need a moment," said Lyra. However, she never got that moment. Because walking through the doors with little to no help was Edgar Bones. 

"Lyra, good to see you again, can you contact my sister and perhaps my niece. Let them know I live. I have a few cuts and a twisted ankle. Otherwise, I'm fine," said Edgar getting right down to business. 

"Eddie, let's get you sat down," said Lyra, walking over to him. Lyra sent the Auror that helped him to call Amelia Bones. 

"Before you say anything, I'm aware my wife and kids are dead. He already told me. Said they were useless." Lyra didn't know what to say to that. 

"Do you know who took you?" asked Lyra. 

"Yes, It was Dumbledore. He attacked, slaughtered my family in front of me, and then brought me here." He was watching what Andy was doing very carefully. "Andy make sure you prescribe me potions that don't have slugs in them. Remember I'm allergic."

"I know, I remember," said Andy. Lyra watched as he continued telling Andy what to do. Andy wasn't getting upset though, so that was something. 

"I'm going to go talk to Kingsly and Percy about the notes we have so far. A young man named Bill Weasley will be over to test you shortly," said Lyra. However, she still didn't get any time to do anything, because three more people had been found. Dorcus Meadowes walked in limping and helped Caradoc Dearborn who appeared to have a broken leg. 

"Lyra Benjy is out there, they said you have to see him for yourself before they bring him inside," said Dorcus. Andy was already heading outside with a team of mediwitchs. Lyra and Percy followed them. She didn't understand how Benjy could've been found. He was dead, they found chunks of him. But then again if everyone was spelled not to age then maybe he couldn't die from serious injuries. Lyra took one look at Benjy and puked. So did Percy. It was horrid. 

Benjy was missing an eye, ear, and finger on the right side of his body. It was covered in dry blood as well. His left cheek had a hole in it that looked very infected. His left arm was straight as a stick and when Andy tried to bend it, let's just say he was missing an elbow. There were so much blood and a lot more missing body parts and holes. Lyra couldn't look at him. 

"Lyra, we are going to work on him out here. He's awake and we think we can fix most of the damage But the eye, we can't fix that," said Andy. Lyra nodded and dragged Percy back into the Great Hall. 

"Let's go talk to the other two," said Lyra. They walked over to where they were being treated. 

"We have a few questions for you if you don't mind," said Percy. They both shrugged. 

"Doc, when were you taken?" asked Lyra. 

"Around the time of Harry's birth. I went for a walk and Dumbledore jumped me. Said no one would miss me," said Caradoc. 

"Dorcus, what about you?" asked Lyra. 

"I was on a mission for the order when I came across Dumbledore and some random dude fighting with each other. Dumbledore saw me and knocked me out. Said I would be staying with him. I knew too much and it was for the Greater Good," said Dorcus. 

"Okay, so Dumbledore took you guys too," Lyra summed up. This was interesting. "Percy we need to compare and talk to Kingsly. There's a lot to go over." However, yet again, that didn't get to happen. 

"Mr.Fenwick is being moved in here and is ready for questioning," said Andy. Lyra sighed. All she wanted to do was talk to Kingsly. But she had a job to do. Percy and Lyra headed towards the new cot. 

"Hey, Lyra." Benjy looked better than before. But he still looked bad. There wasn't a hole in his face so at least that was something. Poor Benjy. 

"Hey, Benjy," said Lyra sitting down next to him. 

"We have some questions for you, Mr. Fenwick," said Percy. 

"Please call me Benjy, Mr.Fenwick was my father," he said with a laugh. 

"Benjy what happened?" asked Lyra. Benjy's smile turned a little sad.

"I thought I was doing a small raid on a single death eater. But who I saw when I got there...Let's just say it didn't make any sense so I didn't attack. While Dumbledore was there watching me because he hit me with a blasting curse. It almost missed me. I escaped and tried to get help but I was hurt and halfway to my destination I passed out. I woke up in pain and Dumbledore was standing over me. Said that I showed potential, too bad I could follow orders. I didn't see him again until he brought the other two to the room," said Benjy. 

"How are you feeling?" asked Lyra. 

"Well, I'm missing an eye and ear. I think I'm supposed to say that I feel terrible, but I'm so beyond happy to be out of that room. To have my life back." Lyra lightly gripped his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I think, it's alright to feel whatever you feel, Benjy." It was the first peaceful moment for Lyra since she pushed Fake Lucius down the steps that morning. Unfortunately, it didn't last. 

"Lyra, everyone but Tonks is back. They said they searched everywhere but the Chamber of Secrets. They can't open it. But there's one more person on your list too," said Kingsly walking up to her. 

"Can we risk opening the Chamber?" asked Percy. Lyra just continued resting her head on Benjy's shoulder. 

"I think the question is, is this person worth it, Lyra?" asked Benjy. Lyra knew the answer, didn't even have to think about it. 

"Yes, let's figure out how to open it. If anyone would know how it would be the Marauders and lucky us three of them is here," said Lyra standing up. They walked over towards James. 

"Hey guys, I see we've found more friends," said James as they approached. 

"We have a question only a Marauder could answer," said Kingsly. 

"What is it?" asked Remus. 

"Do you know how to get into the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Lyra. 

"I thought that thing was a myth," said James. 

"The only thing I ever heard about it was that it was opened twice in the past century," said Remus. Peter who no one noticed yet spoke up.

"Moaning Myrtle said that a parseltongue can open it." 

"Peter when did you get here?" asked James. 

"I was the first one found," said Peter. 

"Why didn't you come to us?" asked Remus. 

"I may have heard a small rumor about how Fake Me may or may not have killed you," said Peter. James laughed and pulled Peter into a hug. 

"Peter that wasn't you. This is you. I missed you," said James. Peter said something but Lyra couldn't make out what was said. 

"We don't know any Parseltongues," said Kingsly. 

"I can do it," said Harry. 

"What?" asked Kingsly. 

"Okay let's go, me, you, Kingsly, and Percy. We'll go get the last person," said Lyra. They headed off towards the Chamber. Here goes nothing.

* * *

A dead Basilisk was not what Lyra was expecting, but considering this was Hogwarts it wasn't the worst thing she ever saw. She was looking around the area wondering where someone would be hidden. 

"Guys, I found someone," called out Percy. Kingsly and Lyra started heading towards him. In front of him was Regulus. 

"Oh my god," said Lyra sliding up to him on the floor. Percy got up and moved away to give them space. 

"Ly," the voice was weak. 

"Hold on we are gonna get you help," Lyra said. 

"Is-is James- and Har-Harry alright?"

"Yeah both are fine, your son saved you," said Lyra. 

"He-he-was using the-the Basilisk to poison me-me slowly."

"Kingsly can you carry him?" asked Lyra. Kingsly nodded and picked him up. 

"Ly-Lyra it's all about you. He start-started the spell wi-with you." Lyra couldn't believe it. She needed to get the spell reversed immediately. She rushed back to the Great Hall hoping that Andy could save her baby brother, and with all her heart, she hoped that Bill was a fantastic curse-breaker. This spell wasn't going to last and neither was Dumbledore. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hope you all liked this chapter. I'm surprised I wrote it all in one day. Next few chapters will be flashback memories. Remember to comment your thoughts and opinions as feedback is always great.


	7. We Used To Be So Young

Lyra was sitting down in the Great Hall. Everyone was found and being patched up. Neither Lestrange was awake yet, but everyone else was fine, for the most part. What Regulus had said made sense. Looking around at all the people they found and how they all connected together. Lyra was the person who connected them. 

"Lyra is there something on your mind," asked Kingsly, sitting down next to her. 

"I think we need a curse-breaker to do the spell on me," said Lyra. Kingsly looked at her for a long time. 

"You really think what Regulus said is true?" asked Kingsly. Lyra nodded. 

"If you think about it it makes sense."

"And if it's not you?" asked Kingsly. 

"If it's not, I'll still have all of my memories back, and maybe with those, we could find the person who is," said Lyra. Kingsly nodded. They sat together in silence. 

"If you really want to do this, I know Bill could cast the spell," said Kingsly. Lyra nodded, determined. Kingsly motioned Bill over. "Okay Bill, you are going to cast this spell on Lyra." Bill was handed a piece of paper. 

"This is a memory charm," said Bill.

"It is." 

"It would probably be best if you lie down on your back while I do this." Lyra nodded and went over to an empty cot. Lyra closed her eyes as Bill started chanting.

* * *

_First-year at Hogwarts, this was going to be awesome. Lyra had been looking forward to this day for years. The only downside is that she was all alone on the train looking for a compartment because her brother had ditched her. Her own Twin. Kinda hurt a little. But she could get over it. She was determined to make her own friends. She knew Frank was somewhere on the Train, so was Fabian and Gideon, her best friends. Mommy didn't like them very much but learned to get over it after Lyra dressed up like her and made good political points about the friendship. She hated all those other purebloods her mommy liked so much. But those three were her friends. Lyra came to the end of the train and looked into the compartment on her right. There was a girl, who looked to be Lyra's age sitting by herself. She had really, pretty blonde hair. Lyra knocked on the door and opened it._

_"Hi, I was wondering if I could join you. My name's Lyra Black," she introduced herself. The blonde girl looked up and smiled._

_"Of course you can. I'm Marlene McKinnon." Lyra sat down across from the girl and noticed she had a book open on her lap. Lyra squealed when she saw the title._

_"You like reading Shakespeare, too?" asked Lyra. Marlene looked down at the book and back at Lyra._

_"I love it. My favorite is Othello," said Marlene._

_"No way, mine too. It's one of the few Muggle things my mother lets me read," said Lyra pulling out her own copy. The girls laughed and giggled and talked all about their favorite books for the rest of the ride. It was the start of a great friendship..._

_Marlene and Lyra were joined at the hip by the time they had to get off of the train. They walked to the boats together and sat down. Another girl joined them._

_"Hi, I'm Alice Fawley," the girl said. She was looking at her feet and seemed really shy._

_"I'm Marlene McKinnon, and this is my friend Lyra Black," Marlene introduced them._

_"It's nice to meet you," said Lyra. The girl finally looked up, she had nice blonde hair and a small smile._

_"I didn't think I'd be making many friends, but I hope we can be friends," said Alice. Both girls nodded._

_"That would be lovely," said Marlene._

_"We can be the best of friends, even if we're not in the same house," said Lyra. The girls all smiled at each other as they got out of the boat._

_"Black, Lyra." Of course, she was the first to be sorted out of all of her friends. What if she didn't end up in the same house as them. She really wanted to be in the same house. Lyra climbed onto the chair and let the hat fall on her._

_"You know Lyra, I was going to put you into Slytherin without being in your mind but, now that I'm here. I must say it's very interesting," said the hat._

_"I really want to go into a house where I'll make friends," said Lyra. The hat chuckled._

_"That is all of the houses. I think I know where you belong. I can see a fire in your soul. Fight in your bones. Better be.....GRYFFINDOR," the Hat shouted. The Hall was really silent. Until Lyra started walking towards the table, said table then burst into cheers. She sat down nervously and waited. She hoped her friends made it in. Her brother sat a few seats down from her and smiled. She smiled back even if it didn't reach her eyes. At least they could both be disappointments together. Mommy was not going to be happy about this. Papa, well, he'll be proud of us, but he'll probably also be upset that we didn't get into Slytherin like him. Lyra was stuck in her own head thinking when a girl sat down next to her._

_"Hi, I'm Lily Evans." Lyra looked up at the girl. She had red hair and some freckles and her eyes were the prettiest shade of green Lyra ever saw._

_"Hi, I'm Lyra Black." Lily hummed and looked her straight into the eyes._

_"I suppose since we are the same year and in the same house that we will most likely be rooming together," said Lily. Lyra nodded in agreement. "I hope that we can be friends, seeing as we will be living together for the better part of seven years."_

_"I think it would be very cool to be friends," said Lyra. Lily smiled. Maybe this whole friend thing wasn't so hard after all. And it only got better once Alice and Marlene joined Lyra in Gryffindor._

_After the head of the house Professor McGonagall finished speaking to them, Lily, Alice, Marlene, and Lyra headed towards their dorm. It seemed that they would be sharing with one other person. They walked in laughing to see a girl already unpacking her stuff._

_"You must be Dorcus Meadowes, I'm Lyra Black." The girl looked up a smiled at them. Everyone started to introduce themselves. They sat down on the beds and talked until lights out. It was the most fun Lyra had in a while._

_Lyra hopped down the stairs and onto a sofa. She was excited Classes started today and she wanted to be top of her class to make her parents proud._

_"Look who it is-"_

_"-a little girl all alone-"_

_"- whatever should we do to her-"_

_"I think she wants a hug," said Lyra standing up and turning around. Standing right there was Fabian and Gideon. Her best friends. She leaped into their arms and smiled. They always caught her._

_"Hey Lyra, haven't seen you in a while," said Fabian when they parted._

_"It's been a whole day," said Lyra._

_"Felt like forever," said Gideon dramatically putting his hand to his head._

_"Of course it did, I'm awesome, and you are blessed to be in my presence," said Lyra. "Anyway, who are you guys rooming with?"_

_"Well, there were eight of us so they split us equally-"_

_"-We got Frank Longbottom and Kingsly Shacklebolt." Lyra was about to say something when Sirius called out her name._

_"I'll be back guys, don't leave without me," said Lyra. She skipped off towards her brother and three other boys._

_"Lyra, I wanted to introduce you to my roommates and friends. This is Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and James Potter." Lyra smiled at them._

_"I wish you good luck, living with him. He's a nightmare," said Lyra. Sirius pushed her jokingly._

_"I am starved, let's go eat," said James. The whole group followed him while Lyra went back to her boys._

_"So which one of you is giving me a piggyback ride to the Great Hall?" asked Lyra._

_"I think since I carried you the entire time at the zoo last week, that Fabian should do it," said Gideon. Fabian knelt down so Lyra could climb on._

_"You do know that we won't always be there to carry you," said Fabian._

_"Of course you will be, what you planning on dying sometime in the near future," said Lyra._

_"Mate we knew what we were getting into when we decided to keep her," said Gideon with a smile._

_"Yeah I'm high maintenance, now started walking, please. I'm very hungry," said Lyra. They set off laughing all the way._

* * *

_She and Sirius were sitting in the common room together planning what is the most important day of their lives. Their 17th birthday party. They wanted everyone from school to be there and great music. They were going to share their first dance as adults with each other, no one else. It was going to be the best night of their lives._

_"Ya know Lyra, I hope that we will always be close," said Sirius. Lyra nodded. Then an idea struck her. She held out her pinky._

_"Let's promise each other that no matter what we will always be there for each other and we will always love each other." Sirius nodded and took her pinky in his. The promise was sealed._

_"This is a promise that can't ever be broken. So get ready, you'll be stuck with me forever," said Sirius._

_"Ditto," said Lyra bumping her shoulder against Sirius'._

_"Lyra I need some advice," said Frank. Lyra looked at Sirius._

_"Go help your friend. And here keep this, we got everything planned anyways," said Sirius, handing her the birthday plans. Lyra took them and followed Frank into the corner of the room._

_"My mother is a horrid person."_

_"Your mother is a saint," said Lyra._

_"Maybe to you. But she legit told me that if I wanted the greenhouse in the back yard that I would have to weed it and prepare the land myself when summer comes," complained Frank._

_"Maybe I could come over and help you. If it's the first week of the summer. I'm staying the entire month of July with the twins," said Lyra._

_"You would help me?" asked Frank._

_"We are friends, Frank. Of course, I'll help you, you goofball," said Lyra smiling. This summer was going to be a fun one._

* * *

_Lyra held onto Regulus who was silently crying. Sirius and Mother got into it again. And it was bad. Sirius was packing his things in front of him getting blood everywhere. He was bleeding and shaking and Lyra just hoped he wasn't going to die._

_"Siri you can't leave," said Reg._

_"That's what I'm going to do. She'll kill me if I stay," said Sirius._

_"She'll kill you if you go," cried Regulus. Sirius zipped up his bag of belongings he cared about._

_"Siri, please, you have to stay, you have to help us keep this family from falling apart," said Lyra._

_"No offense, but we were never a family and I'm only 14, what do you think I can do?" asked Sirius before walking out the door. They followed Sirius to the floo._

_"We are you going to go?" asked Lyra._

_"Potter's. Hopefully, they will take me in," said Sirius._

_"But you are hurt," said Regulus. Sirius grabbed a handful of floo powder and turned to face them. He was about to say something when his face grew cold. Lyra turned. Standing there was their father._

_"Sirius, are you alright?" he asked bending down to his level._

_"Like you care," said Sirius._

_"Papa, he's trying to leave," said Regulus._

_"Where are you going?" asked Papa._

_"Doesn't matter."_

_"He said he was going to ask the Potter's," said Lyra. Sirius glared at her causing her to flinch._

_"Well, I hope you make it there safe, son. I hope you'll write to me as well," said Papa who hugged Sirius. Sirius pulled out roughly._

_"Whatever. I guess I'll see you two around," said Sirius before getting into the floo and leaving. Regulus was crying even harder now and Lyra was starting to get a bit teary too. Papa hugged us close and told us to get ready for bed. Even though we were so old, he said he'd read us a nighttime story. The Balck family was in pieces and it was Sirius' fault._

* * *

_Lyra knew she shouldn't be happy. But she had just watched her mother, that monster, get lowered into the ground. She knew Papa was excited about it. Though he wouldn't let the rest of the family know. He was so excited he invited Cousin Andy and her fiance not only back to the family but to the funeral of the woman who hated her and muggleborns. Sirius didn't show up. But Papa had been writing with Mr. and Mrs. Potter since Sirius left. Sirius didn't care that the monster died and he didn't show any signs that he wanted to return to the family._

_On either side of her was her boys. Fabian and Gideon both came to support her. They were supposed to keep her company while the grown-ups and Regulus talked downstairs about that monster. Everyone started to head to Black Manor. Papa used a portkey to get all of us there. It wasn't a pleasant thing, portkeys but it was fast. Gideon gave her a piggyback ride up to the library. They sat there for hours with them taking turns reading to Lyra as she lay on them._

_"It's getting late Lyra, do you want us to head home or stay the night," asked Fabian running his hand threw her hair._

_"Can you guys stay?" asked Lyra._

_"Of course," said Gideon._

_That night they ended up sleeping in the library, most of them falling asleep halfway through the lord of the rings._

* * *

_Lyra and Regulus were sitting in the library studying together. They only other people in the library were Madam Prince, and Eddie Bones, a Ravenclaw that helped out in the library and usually studies with them. They had just started Charms work when James sat down with them._

_"Hello, James, what can we do for you on this fine day?" asked Lyra._

_"Well I was thinking about the upcoming Hogsmeade trip," said James._

_"The one on Valentine's day?" asked Lyra. James nodded._

_"Yes and I wanted a date," said James._

_"Who's the lucky person?" asked Lyra._

_"Well - Ummm, he's very cute, like a puppy. And very smart. Ummm-"_

_"James do you need boy help?" asked Lyra. Regulus slammed his book shut and got up._

_"I really don't have time for this," he spat. Lyra gave him a look of shock. what got into Regulus. Regulus started to walk away._

_"Wait, Reggie, I- um, Do you wanna go with me?" asked James. Regulus froze._

_"Well, I-I sure," said Regulus nervously. James smiled._

_"Okay I'll meet by the Great Hall in two days and we'll walk together," said James smiling. He got up and strolled away. Regulus was beyond happy. But turns out that it wasn't going to last long._

_"So not only are you the favorite son but now you're taking my best friend too?" asked Sirius standing in front of their table._

_"I don't know what you're talking about," said Reg._

_"Cut the crap, you think you're so special, well news flash, I was here first," said Sirius._

_"Siri, don't say that," said Lyra._

_"Stay out of this. So what Reggie, you gonna fuck em' and dump em'?" asked Sirius sneering._

_"I'm 14," said Reg._

_"But you're not denying it you slut," said Sirius._

_"Sirius that's enough. That was uncalled for," said Lyra._

_"Don't even get me started on you. He learned it all from you," said Sirius._

_"What are you on about?" asked Lyra._

_"I bet you're fucking Fabian, Gideon, and Frank, all at the same time. You are such a whore," said Sirius._

_"That's not true and you know it," said Lyra._

_"Not to mention the fact that you're daddy's little girl," said Sirius._

_"I can't believe you. First, you break our father's heart now you're being a dick," said Lyra._

_"I'M THE DICK. THE WHOLE BLACK FAMILY IS A BAG OF DICKS. YOU ARE A WHORE, REGULUS HERE IS A SLUT, AND FATHER IS A COWARD WHO DOESN'T LOVE HIS KIDS," yelled Sirius._

_"That's not true. Papa let you leave and he talked to the Potters all the time about you. He wanted you to come home after that monster's death but the Potters said you didn't want to. Papa said it was alright if you stayed with them. If you were happy. It didn't matter that it broke his own heart in two. You broke our family, not us. You are the coward. We stayed and we let that monster abuse us and hit us and it never changed us. You, you ran away the first chance you got and didn't even look back. You don't get to yell at us and say these things when you are acting exactly like your mother," said Regulus. Sirius stared at him and then he smacked him across the face._

_"I am nothing like that monster. You son of a bitch. For this moment forward I want nothing to do with either of you. You disgust me your-," Lyra cut him off._

_"-your the scum on the bottom of my shoes," Lyra had tears in her eyes, "That's exactly what mom used to say." She packed up her stuff and Regulus' and dragged Regulus away. If Sirius didn't want anything to do with them. Fine, he wouldn't have anything to do with them._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting on Fabian's bed as he and Gideon freaked out. It was actually amusing to watch. They were in their 6th year acting like little kids who were about to get in trouble. All this over a boy. He was a year younger than them and smart too. Apparently his parents paid for him to take his O.W.Ls a year and he passed all 12 of them. because of that, they moved him up to the sixth year in school. He remained in his old dorm but he was now in their year. His name was Arthur Weasley. Those Weasleys were a very nice pureblood family. Lyra was pretty sure they were like second cousins are something along those lines._

_"Lyra what should we do?" asked Gideon._

_"About what, all you've said to me since dragging me up here was a name," said Lyra._

_"Which one of us should date him? Should we fight to the death?" asked Fabian._

_"Seriously, why don't you both date him?" asked Lyra. They looked at each other with contemplating looks._

_"But would he be interested in that?" asked Gideon. Lyra rolled her eyes._

_"Only one way to find out," she said._

_"No way, we can't just ask him," said Fabian._

_"Sure you can," said Lyra. She got up and head out the door. Arthur was always studying in the common room this time of day. "Arthur could you come here, we need to talk." The boy gathered up his stuff and followed her. The twins were now full-on panicking._

_"What did you need, Lyra?" Arthur asked sitting down in a chair by the window._

_"Nothing, really, Lyra doesn't need anything, neither do we," said Fabian. Arthur raised an eyebrow then looked towards Lyra. Lyra groaned._

_"I'll do this for you too. Arthur how would you feel about going on a date with these two idiots?" asked Lyra._

_"If they ask me themselves, I might say yes." There was a twinkle in his eyes. He had a little locked up prankster in him after all. Lyra smiled and turned to look at the boys. Both had frozen in their places. They looked shocked._

_"Yo, you two gonna ask, or are you gonna stand there like statues?" asked Lyra._

_"Umm. I guess. Uhh. Arthur wou-would you like to go out with us?" asked Gideon. Fabian didn't say anything but nodded along with his brother._

_"Well, I'd have to check my schedule," at this the boy's faces dropped, almost causing Lyra to laugh, "-but I could maybe swing a picnic date by the lake tomorrow for lunch." Lyra had never seen the boys this happy before. They hugged Arthur as he left. Once he was gone they turned towards Lyra. Lyra had a huge smile on her face._

_"Thank you so much, you are a lifesaver woman," said Fabian._

_"Your welcome. I think for payment you should accompany me to the kitchen for chocolate. Gideon, I think you should give me a piggyback ride there," said Lyra. For once they didn't even pretend like the hated it. They carried her to the kitchen and spent the rest of the afternoon hanging out with her._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting in the library preparing for a potions test when it happened. She was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Rabastan Lestrange standing there. Lyra hadn't talked to him since before the first year back when Mother forced them to hang out._

_"Can I sit?" Lyra nodded her head and watched as he sat down. It was usual for someone to find a Slytherin by themselves. "I was wondering if we could talk."_

_"Sure, what's up?" asked Lyra._

_"I know it's been years since we last talked but I needed some advice and you were the only person I could think of. There's this guy, that I like. I'm not sure if he likes me or not but he's been helping me with Herbology and he's just him," said Rabastan._

_"Well, I'm not sure what you really want from me, but the only way to know if he likes you is to ask," said Lyra._

_"That's not happening. It would be totally embarrassing if he didn't," said Rabastan._

_"Who is it?" asked Lyra._

_"I can't tell you that. You'd ask them for me," said Rabastan._

_"No, I wouldn't do that to you. But I just think, you came to me instead of, say your brother, or Snape. You would've only come to me if it was someone I was close to," said Lyra._

_"You know that would be a very Slytherin thing for me to do," said Rabastan._

_"Which is why you did it," said Lyra. Rabastan blushed._

_"I did not say that," said Rabastan._

_"Let me guess, is it Remus, not wait it's probably Marlene. Or maybe it's my brother, Regulus. Sorry he's taken," said Lyra._

_"I'm going to stop you right there," said Rabastan._

_"C'mon I can only give you so much help unless you tell me who," said Lyra with a smirk._

_"Fine, fine. It's Frank." Lyra stared at him in surprise._

_"You like Frank?" she asked. Rabastan nodded. "Well then, here's a tip, you're a Slytherin, so do subtle flirting, okay. Get him used to the idea," said Lyra. She couldn't believe it. He liked Frank and Lyra already knew that Frank liked Rabastan. Oh, they were so going to end up together. "By the way, we can probably talk later, but my new study group is going to show up any second."_

_"We are definitely talking later because I have no idea how to flirt," said Rabastan as he got up. Lyra smiled and watched as he left. While he was walking out her study group walked in. She didn't really know these two but knew that they were struggling in Potions and tomorrow's test was a big one._

_"Hi, I'm Benjy Fenwick and this is Caradoc Dearborn."_

_"Hi, I'm Lyra Black, it's nice to meet you guys," she said._

_"I think the best course of action is to set up a schedule for when we meet up to study," said Caradoc._

_"Of course, if you guys would like I can be here Monday through Friday for an hour and a half after dinner," said Lyra._

_"I would like that idea very much," said Benjy. Lyra smiled. This was going to be fun._

* * *

_This was it. It was her 17th birthday party. Marlene, Alice, Dorcus, and Lily were helping her get ready. Lyra sent Mary to see if the Marauders were here. If they were that meant that surely her brother would show up to his own birthday party. She still had the original plans and her papa set it up just how 12-year-old Sirius and she wanted it._

_"You look amazing girl," said Marlene as she curled her hair._

_"I feel amazing. This dress is beautiful," Lyra said. It was too. It was a deep purple with the bust all lace. It was a ball gown and she felt like a princess. Mary came back into the room._

_"They are all here. Actually I think everyone from school is here," said Mary with a smile. Lyra beamed back at her and felt so happy she could explode._

_"This is the best day ever, he actually showed up," said Lyra. The girls smiled and helped Lyra finish getting ready before leaving. Lyra stood at the top of the steps were she would be announced. Sirius was nowhere to be found, so Lyra didn't have an escort._

_"You looked beautiful," said a voice._

_"Indeed she does," said another. Both of her arms were taken and she was taken down the stairs. Fabian and Gideon were both escorting her. They reached the bottom and everyone was cheering. They led her over to a table._

_"My, what did I do to deserve two gentleman callers?" asked Lyra._

_"There was no way anyone else was escorting you m'lady," said Gideon bowing. Fabian followed suit. They joked and laughed until Arthur walked up to them._

_"Boys you should let other guests see Lyra, seeing as you're monopolizing her time." Fabian pouted._

_"If we aren't here to protect her, some hooligan will take her innocence," said Gideon. Lyra laughed._

_"Go spend time with Arthur, my innocence will still be intact once you get back," said Lyra with a smile. The boys were led away by Arthur and Lyra decided that she would seek out those Marauders. She approached their table with a smile._

_"Hello, Lyra," said Remus altering the other two of her presence._

_"Hey guys, Have you seen Sirius?" asked Lyra._

_"Nope, I'm gonna go make out with your brother, see ya," said James, who was practically running off in the direction of Regulus. Lyra turned towards the other two._

_"That was weird," said Lyra._

_"I think I'm going to go get a drink," said Peter rushing off._

_"Then there were two," said Lyra jokingly._

_"I think I'm gonna go use the restroom," said Remus, but before he could get away Lyra grabbed his arm._

_"Are you guys avoiding me?" she asked._

_"Not at all," said Remus._

_"So where is my brother then?" asked Lyra. Remus looked nervous. he was about to answer when Lyra was picked up and spun around in a circle. She was let down and saw it was Frank._

_"Happy birthday Lyra," said Frank as he hugged her._

_"Thank you, just a second, Remus," she turned to find him gone, "He ditched me."_

_"Well the twins said your innocence needed protecting, so here I am," said Frank. Lyra laughed._

_"I don't need protection. No one here would try anything," said Lyra._

_"Well if you're so sure I'm going to go talk to James over there," said Frank. Lyra laughed._

_"It's okay to leave me alone, I'm surrounded by friends." Frank nodded and went towards James. Lyra was going to find Remus. She eventually found him talking to Alice._

_"Alice, could you give me and Remus a second here?" asked Lyra._

_"Of course," said Alice, who headed off towards Marlene who was at the snack bar._

_"You know the first dance is going to start soon," said Remus._

_"I will only be dancing with my brother. No one else until him," said Lyra._

_"Look I'm sorry I ran away," said Remus._

_"It's alright, you really needed to use the bathroom," said Lyra._

_"Right well you see, the thing is-" Remus was cut off by Rabastan who was tapping Lyra on the shoulder._

_"Sorry to interrupt but I was wondering if I could talk to you about the thing," said Rabastan looking sideways at Remus. Remus seemed to realize Rabastan didn't want him there._

_"I'm going to make sure Peter didn't embarrass himself in front of any pretty girls. Yeah... That's what I'll do," said Remus, smiling as he turned to leave. Lyra looked up at Rabastan concerned._

_"What thing do you need to talk about?" Rabastan rolled his eyes._

_"The Frank thing," he said blushing. Lyra smiled softly and led him to the balcony. It was clear he was nervous._

_"What exactly is the problem?" asked Lyra. Rabastan looked out into the forest surrounding them._

_"I want to ask him to dance, and I know you said that he'd probably say yes, but what if he doesn't. I could make a fool out of myself. And while some people might not laugh at me, Rodo will and he'll make sure all the other purebloods do too," said Rabastan. Lyra put a comforting hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes._

_"I'm breaking the Best Friend code right now, but Frank likes you. A lot. And I know you like him. So just go for it. You two are perfect for each other." said Lyra._

_"Yeah, sure the quiet book nerd and the outgoing Gryffindor," Rabastan replied sarcastically._

_"You need to stop letting what people think of you bother you. Frank doesn't care about people's opinions. If you aren't going to do this for yourself then I will," said Lyra, who latched her hand onto his wrist and started pulling him towards Frank, who was talking to James._

_"Lyra what are you doing? Stop this at once," Rabastan said quietly._

_"Frank, it's so good to see you again. Rabastan here wants to dance and I notice you don't have a partner. Would you mind dancing with him?" asked Lyra. Frank blushed._

_"Of course. I would love to," said Frank extending his hand out to Rabastan. Rabastan took it blushing and let Frank lead to the dance floor. Lyra sighed as she watched. Her two friends were happy. Where was her brother though? He better not be dancing with someone else._

_"I see you aren't dancing," said Lucius as he slid up next to her._

_"What do you want Lucius?" Lyra asked._

_"Nothing, nothing. It's just, you do know he didn't show up right?" asked Lucius. Lyra bit her lip._

_"I haven't a clue what you are talking about," said Lyra._

_"Don't play dumb, he didn't show up, he's not gonna show up, nothing you do is going to change that," said Lucius. Lyra let a small tear slip. It wasn't true. He had to be there. "Hey, Woah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. He's probably around here somewhere," said Lucius._

_"I just wish I could find him," said Lyra. Lucius put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Don't worry. Everything will work out in the end." Lyra smiled._

_"I hope you're right," she said before excusing herself. She walked up towards were James and Regulus was. But she stopped short._

_"Jamie, you have to tell her," said Regulus._

_"I don't want to ruin her day," said James._

_"It's gonna be ruined if she finds out from someone else," said Regulus._

_"How would you tell her that her own twin brother didn't show up for their 17th birthday party?" asked James._

_"Like that," said Lyra. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She ran and didn't look back. She ran up a flight of stairs and down the hall. She found her self balling in Sirius' old room. Why didn't he love her? Did that Promise mean nothing? Sure they had that huge fight and still weren't talking but why would he do this to her. It was exactly the way HE wanted it. She didn't want to wear a purple dress, but Sirius did. She wanted her first dance as an adult to be with her boys but Sirius wanted to dance with her. This was HIS party. Damn him. A blanket was dropped over her and when she looked up Kreacher was standing there with hot chocolate._

_"Don't worry Misstress, Kreacher will go get your boys. They will make you feel better." He handed her the cup and disappeared. Lyra sipped a little of it until Fabian and Gideon came flying into the room._

_"Lyra are you okay," asked Fabian worriedly. Lyra shook her head no._

_"What happened?" asked Gideon._

_"He didn't show up. I planned this entire night for him and he didn't show up," said Lyra. Gideon hugged her to him as she started crying even harder._

_"Hey, if he isn't here that's on him. He's missing the best party ever," said Fabian._

_"Yeah, he's a tosser for not getting invited," said Gideon._

_"He was invited," said Lyra._

_"Yeah, we know that, but you don't have to tell other people that," said Fabian. Lyra smiled slightly._

_"How about this. We move this to the Library in comfortable clothes and we read Lord of the Rings again until we fall asleep," suggested Gideon. Lyra nodded. The boys took her to her room and helped her change. They then carried her to the Library to read. She laid out on top of them with her head in Fabian's lap and her feet in Gideon's they stayed there through most of the book series until they all fell asleep. Maybe her older twin brother didn't want her, but she didn't need him. She had two pretty amazing older brothers right here._


	8. Long Live

_Lyra couldn't believe it. It was already the 7th year. Her last year as a Hogwarts student. She was staring up at the school, not sure she wanted to go in. If she went in then she was one step closer to the rest of her life. She didn't really get to see much of Fabian and Gideon after her birthday but they ensured her that they were fine. Said the would tell her eventually. There was just some stuff they had to deal with. That's also what they said two years back too. But Lyra wasn't worried because they were still always there if she needed them. They really were the best friends a girl could ask for._

_"Are you gonna go in or?" asked a voice from behind her. She turned to see Lily. Lyra smiled she had kept in touch with Lily the entire summer and was excited to hear about her vacation in person._

_"I don't know, Lils. We go in and suddenly our childhood is almost over," said Lyra. Lily stepped up beside her not minding all the people around them._

_"I know what you mean. This is very hard. It makes you sad. It's like watching Christopher Robin leaving the Hundred Acres Woods." Lyra looked at Lily confused._

_"Who is Christopher Robin?" asked Lyra._

_"Muggle fictional character. Taught me everything I know," said Lily with a laugh._

_"You'll have to introduce this concept to me," said Lyra._

_"Oh, I most certainly will. One day. The day you'll need it the most," said Lily._

_"There they are, some of the finest girls you'll ever meet, right Moony?" The girls turned to see James approaching them, followed by a smiling Remus and a grumpy Sirius._

_"Why Lily would you look at that, the lamest boys you'll ever meet," said Lyra teasingly._

_"That hurts my feelings Lyra," said James as he finally reached her._

_"You'll get over it," said Lily. They all started laughing._

_"So what are you two doing standing outside?" asked Remus._

_"Well we're not sure if we want to go in there," said Lyra._

_"It would just bring us one step closer to the end," said Lily._

_"I see you're point. But I'm hungry and I miss my boyfriend who I know is already there. So see you fine ladies later," said James. Remus smiled at them while Sirius glared. James led them into the building._

_"We should just go in," said Lily._

_"Go ahead, I'm right behind you," said Lyra. Lily nodded and headed inside. Lyra did mean to follow but she felt like she couldn't move._

_"Hey." Lyra looked at the doorway to see Frank._

_"Hey, why'd you come back out here?" asked Lyra._

_"The twins asked me to. Said they were resting their backs for Quidditch because the new captain is horrible. So I'm supposed to carry you inside before the first years get over the lake." Frank was smiling which in turn caused Lyra to smile._

_"Well if you insist," said Lyra before she took a running jump at Franks back. He barely caught her and almost fell over but he managed._

_"Damn, Lyra. You could've broken me," he said. Lyra just laughed as he carried her inside. This was going to be one interesting last year. That was guaranteed._

* * *

_They had decided to do a Halloween party in the Come and Go Room. Lyra was on her way there to help James and Regulus set up but there was one more person she wanted to invite. Lucius Malfoy. He deserved to be there after how nice he'd been to all of them. That change in attitude was probably because Abraxas kicked his mother out of the house for wanting to align the Malfoy family with the Dark Lord. While Abraxas Malfoy didn't like that Muggleborns would rather throw out pureblood traditions instead of learning them, he didn't want them all dead. He just wanted his traditions. Uncle Abraxas was just that cool. So Lyra set out to find Lucius and she did. But he was with someone so Lyra being the little shit she was, hid behind a wall, hoping to catch something that would embarrass Lucius._

_"Hey, everything is gonna be okay," said Lucius.  
_

_"No, it's not," that was Sirius' voice, "It's too late. Too many years have gone by. I missed the party." Damn right he missed it. That was the night Lyra decided she didn't need him anymore. That she was going to give up on him. She was still upset by it but she was angrier, not sad._

_"I still think you can fix this," said Lucius._

_"No, I can't. Besides they look happier without me in their lives. Regulus has James and they are probably gonna get married. Lyra has literally everyone in the school wrapped around her finger except Kingsly who hates her. I mean, they don't really need me," said Sirius, voice cracking. Lyra wanted to go over there and hug him but she still didn't know what was going on or why he was talking to Lucius Malfoy of all people. The one-man Sirius had hated more than mother. They were supposed to be married in another life, but when mom died, Papa dissolved all marriage contracts. He wanted his kids to marry out of love._

_"I know they want you back in their lives. I know they miss you. After all who wouldn't miss you?" Lyra didn't hear any talking to she peeked around the corner. What she saw shocked her. Lucius and Sirius were embracing each other and kissing passionately. Sirius Black was kissing Lucius Malfoy the man he knew wanted to marry growing up. Damn if only mother could see him now. Lyra knew she made that contact to made Sirius's life a living hell. Now Sirius was enjoying it. Lyra decided that she was gonna head up to help with the party instead of invited Lucius. She turned around and started to head towards the room. On her way, she pasted Frank and Rabastan._

_"Hey guys, could you do me a favor?" asked Lyra._

_"What's up?" asked Frank._

_"Well, if you see Lucius could you tell him he is invited to the party tonight?" asked Lyra. They nodded. Good, Lyra didn't know if she could ever look at Lucius again. When did they become a thing? How did it happen? These were all things Lyra wanted to know but knew they were none of her business. They were obviously a secret. She made it to the room to see that setup was done and some people had already started partying. She walked over to Remus who was standing beside the happy couple of James and Regulus who was probably whispering sweet nothings to each other._

_"Sorry, I didn't make it in time to help set up," Lyra said to Remus._

_"It's alright, James wouldn't let me do anything, said it's only been four days you need to rest," said Remus._

_"I'm surprised James could keep his hands off of my brother long enough to put this together," said Lyra with a laugh. Remus was about to say something when James exclaimed loudly:_

_"Marry me." Lyra looked over to see her brother frozen with shock. James also looked shocked that those words came out of his mouth. James reached into his pocket. "I was going to do this on your birthday but," James got down on one knee and pulled out a ring. Lyra couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Will you, Regulus Black, make me the happiest man on earth by saying you'll be mine forever?" Regulus was tearing up. He fell to his knees in front of James._

_"As long as you'll be mine forever, too," said Regulus. A huge grin overtook James' face and he pulled Regulus into a kiss. Lyra was smiling and laughing in joy. Remus was raising his cup and getting everyone's attention._

_" A toast to the James and Regulus on getting engaged," yelled Remus. Everyone cheered and toss one back. Once her brother finished his lip-lock she grabbed him and pulled him into a hug._

_"I'm so happy for you." Lyra noticed Sirius by the doorway looking right at them. In a split-second decision, she motioned him over. He walked over very slowly and by the time he got there, Lyra pulled out of the hug. Regulus was looking at Sirius. Waiting for him to say something._

_"Congratulations, Reggie," said Sirius who held his hand out. Regulus stared at his hand and Lyra started to get nervous. She knew that this was the first step. But if Regulus couldn't forgive him then she wouldn't either. Regulus then jumped into Sirius' arms and hugged him. Lyra could hear him say,_

_"I'm getting married." Lyra joined her siblings in a hug. Things weren't perfect but they were just right._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting in the library. She was going to have to go up to the dorms to help the others get ready for the Ball soon. She wasn't going. Everyone had to have an escort and low and behold, Lyra didn't have one. She really wanted to go to. Damn shame she wouldn't get to go. Eddie slammed a book down in front of her. He got reprimanded by Madam Prince._

_"Old bat doesn't even know what I'm going through."_

_"Eddie, are you alright?" asked Lyra._

_"No, I'm not."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

_"I wanted to go to the Yule Ball this year. My last chance. But you have to have a date. I don't have time for a relationship. I need to focus solely on my studies," said Eddie._

_"Why don't you ask a friend?"_

_"All my friends are in stupid relationships."_

_"You really want to go?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay then, Edgar Bones, would you be my date to the Yule Ball tonight?" asked Lyra. Eddie looked up in shock._

_"You mean to tell me you don't have a date already?"_

_"Nope, no one asked, but I have a dress ready and everything. What do you say?"_

_"Okay, I think it would be good to go together. Perhaps I can make more friends, your friends always seem so nice," said Eddie._

_"Then it's settled, meet my outside the Great Hall at 7," said Lyra standing up. She was excited. She practically ran up to the dorms._

_"Lyra why do you look so out of breath?" asked Alice when Lyra burst through the door._

_"I ran here. I officially have a date and need to get ready," said Lyra._

_"Don't worry girl. Most of us are finished and just have to put our dresses on, so we can help you," said Mary._

_"I have Green nail polish and red. Which do you want?" asked Lily. Lyra thought about her dress._

_"Let's go with gree," said Lyra. Marlene got out her muggle curling iron._

_"Beach waves or more of a crimp style?" asked Marlene._

_"Beach waves for sure."_

_"Smokey eye or natural?" asked Alice holding up an eyeshadow palette._

_"Smokey eye."_

_"Do you want Bold red lips or elegant pink?" asked Mary holding up two choices of lipsticks._

_"Do you have a fierce berry color?" Mary nodded and pulled it out. In under 50 minutes, Lyra was all dolled up and ready to get dressed. Marlene helped Lyra into her dress and Lyra helped her too. All the girls were dressed and ready to go. They had a good 15 minutes to get to the Great Hall._

_"Who are your dates?" asked Lyra._

_"Well I'm going with Dorian Nott since his girlfriend is from a different school," said Mary._

_"I'm going with that sweet Hufflepuff, Benjy Fenwick," said Lily._

_"I'm going with Peter," said Dorcus, blushing. So while the other two were going with friends, Dorcus was going with her crush._

_"Alice and I are going together," said Marlene. "Who are you going with?"_

_"I'm going with Eddie," said Lyra. They reached the common room to see the boys waiting._

_"My, my would you look at that, the finest girls around are looking finer than fine," said James._

_"You know James if we didn't know you were gay we'd think you were hitting on us," said Lily._

_"A lass, I'm a committed man now Evans," said James with a teasing smile. Lily laughed._

_"We should get going, I don't think any of our dates would be happy if we are late," said Remus. They all walked down together laughing and talking the whole way. Lyra split from the group when she spotted Eddie waiting for her._

_"You look good," said Eddie._

_"You do too, Eddie, Shall we?" Eddie led her into the Great Hall and to the table were most of her friends were. They all sat at the table laughing and talking. The night was going well, but Lyra should have known it wouldn't last. Halfway through the dance things started to go downhill. Sirius had brought Remus with him as friends while Lucius went with Narcissa Black, their cousin. Sirius picked a sensible choice. A friend - there was no reason to be jealous. But Narcissa had been in love with Lucius since she met him. Lucius clearly didn't know that. She was all up on him and got upset if he tried to go talk to Sirius. Sirius on the other hand was very upset. Lyra didn't know if she should tell Sirius that she knows and help him, or just watch it all play out._

_"I thought Lucius and Sirius were an item," said Eddie making the entire table go quiet._

_"What?" asked Marlene._

_"It's obvious that they love each other. Plus they make out all the time. They entire Ravenclaw house knows that. They always meet up by our dorms. Why didn't they come together?" asked Eddie. It was an innocent question._

_"Eddie it's supposed to be a secret," said Lyra._

_"You knew too?" asked Marlene_

_"I caught them one day but I didn't say anything. It was private and personal. You see Sirius brought Remus as friends but Lucius didn't even bring a friend. He brought our cousin who's obsessed with him," said Lyra._

_"I think your brother might do something he regrets," said Eddie._

_"What makes you say that?" asked Lyra._

_"He's stomping towards Lucius and Narcissa right now," said Eddie. The entire table turned to look at them. Sure enough, he was headed straight for them. He ripped Narcissa out of Lucius' lap and sat down in it himself._

_"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING," Narcissa shrill voice hurt Lyra's eardrums._

_"HE IS MY BOYFRIEND, WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR A YEAR AND A HALF AND WE'VE FUCKED PLENTY, NOW GET YOUR SLUT ASS OUT OF HERE. HE'S TAKEN," Sirius yelled back before he crashed his face against Lucius'. It was deadly silent until Lyra and Regulus started clapping, then everyone joined in. Sirius pulled out of the kiss and he looked happier than he'd ever looked before. Lyra didn't even care that Narcissa was crying, but she did get a little concerned when Narcissa passed her table saying that she'd get her revenge. All in all, it was the perfect Ball to end the year. Even if it brought them a few months closer to Graduation._

* * *

_"Lyra, do you think you could clear out your schedule today?" asked Fabian._

_"Sure but isn't today the day you and Gideon disappear with Arthur?" asked Lyra._

_"Well you get to come with us today," said Gideon. She got up and followed them to the come and go room. Arthur was already there waiting by a floo_

_"Are we leaving school grounds?" asked Lyra._

_"Yes, we are going to the Weasley Manor. We figured it'd be easier to show you and then explain. It took a lot of convincing for my parents to agree to this," said Arthur. Lyra nodded and followed them into the flow. She came out into a room with two cribs. There was a baby in each._

_"You have little siblings?" asked Lyra. Arthur smiled._

_"Just wait." A little boy stood up in his crib to see who entered the room. He looked to be around one or two years old. His eyes widened when he saw them._

_"Momma, Papa, Dada," he made grabby hands at Arthur, Fabian, and Gideon. Lyra stared in shock. The boy must have woken the other boy up because she heard another voice say,_

_"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Gideon went and picked up the first boy while Fabian got the other._

_"Lyra we'd like to introduce you to our sons, William and Charles Weasley-Prewitt," said Fabian._

_"William here is 21 months old. He's almost two. He can walk and talk. This little guy here is Charlie, he's 11 months old. He can walk surprisingly, but he can only say a few words. His favorite is Papa," said Arthur._

_"Ummm. Did I like miss the part where you were pregnant?" asked Lyra._

_"We conceived William shortly after our first date. My parents used a charm so no one could see the baby bump. You remember when I had the flu last January. Lie I was giving birth. Then a month later and even angrier parents, we conceived Charles here. I gave birth last October. We thought it'd be fine. We visit them once a week and during the summer we see them every day. We made it to our 7th year without getting pregnant again. But..." Arthur trailed off._

_"We are expecting another kid. He should be born in August. Our parents didn't even bother getting upset this time. They just moved the wedding from August to June a few weeks after graduation," said Gideon._

_"So you have kids, which means I'm an aunt and you are getting married," Lyra recapped._

_"Yeah, we're sorry we didn't tell you sooner. Our parents said we couldn't tell anyone at all. But with this third child on the way and the wedding in a few months, we convinced them to let us tell you. Since your like the sister we never had," said Fabian. Lyra laughed._

_"It's alright, but you do know you have a sister, right?" asked Lyra._

_"Molly is literally five years younger than us, we can't do anything fun with her until she's older still," said Gideon._

_"Besides, she creeps Arthur out. But the kids like her," said Fabian._

_"Well hand my one of my Nephews," said Lyra. Gideon handed her William._

_"Hey there little guy," he was staring straight at Lyra and clutching her hair, "I'm your Auntie Lyra, it's nice to finally meet you." He smiled and pulled on her hair. It hurt but she didn't say anything._

_"Annie Ly," said William laughing. Lyra smiled and laughed with him._

_"That's right, my you sure are a smart little fellow," said Lyra._

_"Do you want to hold Charlie?" asked Fabian. Lyra nodded and handed William off to Gideon, who sat him down on the floor. William started playing with the toys scattered around._

_"Just to warn you, he doesn't really like people. When Aunt Muriel met him she held him. He screamed and screamed until she gave him back. Even now if she's in the room, he'll legit side-eye her and won't let her come near him. The only people he let's hold him are us and our parents. It depends on his mood if he'll let Molly get close to him or not," said Gideon. Lyra took Charlie into her arms and smiled._

_"Hi there. I'm your aunt Lyra," she said. Charlie stared at her for a few seconds then leaned his head against her shoulder. He fell asleep almost immediately. All three parents staring at her in shock._

_"He has never warmed up to someone that fast," said Arthur._

_"He has good taste, he must know how important she is to us," said Fabian. Gideon nodded in agreement._

_"These two are just the sweetest little things ever. I can't wait to spend more time with them and I can't wait to meet the newest arrival," said Lyra with a smile. She spent the rest of the day with them. Helping them with the kids and playing with them. This was probably one of her favorite days ever._

* * *

_Lyra was waiting in the Common Room with her girls. They were graduating. Lily, Marlene, Alice, and Mary were all trying to make Dorcus feel better. She and Peter had a huge fight and weren't currently talking. They didn't want her to have to walk down with Peter but she insisted they all walk down together._

_"Awe, were you guys waiting for us. I told you, these fine girls just can't get enough of us Moony," said James as he walked down the stairs with a dramatic flair. Lyra rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"I think it's the other way around Prongs," said Remus._

_"Yeah, mate that is the most outlandish thing you've ever said," said Sirius heading towards the door with Frank._

_"Sorry, we won't be walking with you lovely ladies. But our boyfriends wanted to walk to the ceremony together," said Frank._

_"That's quite alright we will see you guys afterward anyway. Don't forget, Party at my house," said Lyra. They nodded and left._

_"Looks like we are waiting for Peter," said Lily._

_"I think the twins said something about walking Arthur down and coming back up," said Lyra. They sat there and talked about future plans._

_"I'm going to miss all of you so much," said Lily._

_"Lils, don't cry," said James._

_"It's just me, Alice, and Mary, we are going to America to study at the wizarding college. You guys are all staying here. There's a war going on. I just. I don't want this to end." Lily was full-on crying at this point._

_"Lily, as someone great once said, 'If there ever comes a day when we can't be together, keep me in your heart, I'll stay there forever'," said Lyra putting a hand on Lily's shoulder. Lily wiped her tears and laughed._

_"I thought you didn't know who Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin were," said Lily._

_"I thought I'd watch it. So we could have an intellectual conversation on it."_

_"About Winnie the Pooh?"_

_"He is a very smart bear," said Lyra. Lily laughed._

_"I guess he is." They continued to talk until Peter showed up._

_'Sorry I'm late, can we stop for food?" asked Peter._

_"Sorry bud, we're a little late," said James. Everyone got up and left. Lyra turned and noticed Peter still standing there._

_"You alright Pete?" asked Lyra placing her hand on his shoulder._

_"Of course," he brushed her hand off, "Let's go, I want to see if anything is going to happen to those slimy snakes," said Peter walking out the door. Lyra didn't think much of it. He was probably just hungry. He'll be his normal self once the party started. Lyra stared at the empty common room. This place was her home for seven years. She didn't want the good times and adventures to end. She wanted to stay in this moment forever._

_"Are you ready to go?" asked Gideon. She turned around to see her boys._

_"The next adventure is waiting for us," said Fabian._

_"One last ride for old times sake?" asked Lyra. Gideon was already bent down. Lyra climbed on and held on tight. While it's true that change is inevitable, some things just never change._

_The ceremony itself was nice. Lily gave a fantastic speech and so did Lucius, the top two of our class. They worked hard to achieve. James flirted with McGonagall in front of the whole class. Lyra was now standing with Frank and Rabastan. The only thing left to do was ride back across the lake to the train._

_"Before we go into different boats I'd like to ask you something," said Frank._

_"What is it?" asked Rabastan. Lyra looked between them smiling. Frank held his hand out and Lyra handed him the box. Frank got down on one knee._

_"Rabastan I really don't like your last name, would you considering changing it to mine?"_

_"Of course, I'll marry you right now if I could," said Rabastan jumping into Frank's arms. Lyra smiled and walked off. She found her boys, Fabian and Gideon waiting for her._

_"Arthur said if we tried to ride with anyone but our best friend he would kill us," said Fabian._

_"So it's a good thing we already wanted to ride with you," said Gideon. Fabian helped Lyra into the boat and they laughed the whole way to the train._

_Lyra was walking around her house looking at all her classmates. She was currently walking with Benjy._

_"I think the future is very bright for all of us," said Benjy._

_"Yes, I think that everything will work itself out," said Lyra._

_"I wanted to thank you," said Benjy. Lyra looked at him with questioning eyes._

_"For what?"_

_"For saving my life. I never told anyone this, but I felt so stupid, barely passing my classes. I just wanted it to stop. The voices that held me back, I wanted them gone. But Doc told me to get a study group, and you were so nice about helping both of us. I almost ended my life, I almost missed all of this," said Benjy. Lyra stopped walking and turned to look at him. She hugged him._

_"Benjy, you deserve the world. But the world doesn't deserve you. You don't need to thank me for being your friend. I'm always going to be there for you. Do you understand? No matter what," said Lyra. Benjy hugged her back and whispered back and thank you._

_"You two look a little too serious," said Marlene dancing up to them._

_"You look a little too drunk," teased Lyra. Marlene gasped._

_"I would never." Lyra laughed._

_"I know, I know," said Lyra._

_"Anyway, I came over here to steal ya girl. James and Regulus are doing body shots and I can't find Sirius and Lily can't stop them," said Marlene._

_"Body shots on my little brother? I think not." All in all, it was a great night. Lyra stopped the body shots like the buzzkill she was. She danced the night away with her friends. It didn't matter that they were going their separate ways. They'd always be together. That was a given._

* * *

_Lyra was standing in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore invited her. Not just her but, Marlene, Dorcus, James, Peter, Sirius, Remus, Benjy, Doc, Fabian, Gideon, and Regulus. He wanted them to help him. He also invited Lily, Alice, and Mary, but with them being in America and unable to come declined the offer altogether. Although Alice said she'd help out whenever she was in town. Which was typical of Alice Fawley._

_"You all understand that you will be the ones to save the Wizarding War. That comes with sacrifice," said Dumbledore._

_"We are aware sir. We need to make the world a better place if we are going to start families," said James, holding onto Regulus' hand. Dumbledore nodded._

_"Then you are now active members. You will have a mission, but you will also have the chance to live your lives as well," said Dumbledore._

_"You are all dismissed be on the lookout for a letter from us with your missions at some point in the next few days or months," said Alastor Moody. Lyra nodded and left just like the rest of them. There was a war to fight. She intended to win._


	9. Where Did The Party Go

_Lyra smiled as she smelled the roses. She was in the middle of a room waiting. Fabian and Gideon decided to forgo tradition and wanted her to be the best man. This was their big wedding day. Even with everything that was going on in the world, Lyra loved the fact that happiness could still prosper._

_"How do we look?" Lyra turned to see them both wearing lovely floral suits. Lyra never pictured them as floral kind of guys but she suspected that had something to do with Arthur and how he wanted this wedding to look._

_"You both look handsome to boot," said Lyra. She thought back to helping Arthur pitch the idea of an overly floral wedding. At first, they were against it, but eventually, they wore down and decided that it was a great idea. Lyra had a feeling they might be regretting that._

_"I'm so excited for today," said Fabian._

_"Lyra, we're getting married," said Gideon. Lyra laughed._

_"Guys this is going to be a day to remember," said Lyra. They looked very nervous, probably due to the fact that there was no practice ceremony. Arthur only wanted to do this once and they were going to give him everything he wanted. "So do you know who I'm escorting down the aisle?"_

_"Yeah umm, I think Arthur picked his friend, I don't remember his name though," said Gideon. Fabian rolled his eyes._

_"He picked Amos Diggory, apparently their were very close friends. Still are. They met in school before Arthur was moved to our year." Lyra nodded. She'd heard of Amos before. He was a Hufflepuff a year younger than her. Everyone always talked about how nice and loyal he was. A true Hufflepuff. But she'd never talked to him before._

_"Okay guys, It's showtime."_

_The wedding was lovely and went off without a hitch. Now came the fun part. Lyra's speech about the happy couple. She caught everyone's attention by tapping her glass._

_"Hello everyone, I hope you are all enjoying the party. I know I am. Right now it's time for me to give my speech. I wrote this thing ten different times before I decided that I would wing it. So here it goes. I met Fabian and Gideon when we were all 3 years old. We have been as thick as thieves since then. Which means I know all the embarrassing stuff that has happened to them, so far in their lives. With that being said, let me tell you a story about how these three got together. Let's just say without me, it never would've happened. These two would talk nonstop about Arthur all the time. I was the one who had to make the move for them. I forced them to ask him out and as you can see it worked. These guys are my best friends, brothers I wish I was related to. They deserve all the happiness in the world and I'm happy the found the one person who could do that for them." By the end of her speech, Lyra had a few tears escape. Fabian and Gideon hugged her afterward in a thank you. Arthur smiled warmly at her as she sat back down._

_Lyra spent the rest of the reception talking to old people she'd never met and greeting old school friends she'd seen a month prior. After she was done with all the pleasantries she decided to go see her Nephews. Bill was now two and Charlie was one. It was clear though that there would probably be a year of school between them. When she got to the room they were in Bill was pretending to read and Charlie was playing with his new favorite toy. It was a stuffed dragon that Lyra had gotten him for his first birthday._

_"Aunt Lyra." For a two-year-old Bill was speaking incredibly advanced. Then again Arthur was very smart. Charlie looked over at her and got up. He walked a few steps before deciding to crawl. Charlie crawled into her lap and began cuddling her. It was clear that he was very tired from today. Bill decided to sit beside her and cuddle into her side. within a few moments, Lyra fell asleep with the boys._

* * *

_Lyra was in sitting in the waiting room reading Cat in the Hat to Bill and Charlie for the 20th time. Molly was sitting in the waiting room as well but she seemed busy writing a letter to someone, so Lyra didn't bother her. Arthur's parents were in the Room with Fabian, Gideon, and Arthur. The twins' parents were on their way. They were on vacation in Japan. By the time she'd finished reading the same book again, both boys were asleep in the chairs beside her._

_"You know, I love the boys and everything," said Molly making Lyra look up at her, "But I still think they should've used proper protection."_

_"Yeah, I see your point. I'm kind of excited to be meeting the newest member soon," said Lyra. Molly nodded and continued to write. "Are you writing to a boyfriend?"_

_"No. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm writing to a friend of mine," said Molly._

_"Anyone I know?" asked Lyra. Molly looked up at her with a raised eyebrow._

_"Probably. You are from the family Black. You know everyone," said Molly._

_"Okay, so you don't want to talk about your friends. Okay. What do you want to talk about?" asked Lyra._

_"Nothing really. I hate that I'm here. Like I'm happy for them. But I had plans," said Molly. Lyra nodded and bit her lip. Molly was clearly in a bad mood and she clearly didn't want to talk to anyone. They sat in silence for thirty more minutes before Fabian came out._

_"Do you guys want to come in and meet the little dude?" Lyra instantly got up while Molly woke the kids. Arthur looked dead tired in his bed, while Gideon held the baby. He wasn't crying just staring at his surroundings. Gideon knelt down to the kid's level._

_"Do you guys want to meet your little brother. His name's Percy." Both boys looked at Percy with wide eyes._

_"He's cute," said Charlie._

_"We will be good older brothers and protect him," said Bill. Gideon laughed as the kids went over to Arthur and climbed on the bed to cuddle. Gideon then handed baby Percy to Lyra. She coed at him which caused him to look straight at her eyes. He then giggled a little bit._

_"Lyra we have an important question to ask you," said Gideon. Lyra looked at them questioningly._

_"Would you be willing to be Percy's godmother?" asked Fabian._

_"Yes. I would love to be his godmother," said Lyra, "Hey there little guy, I'm your godmother Lyra. I'm always gonna be here to protect you and talk to you and just, generally be there for you." Baby Percy giggled a little bit again. Lyra had never felt this happy before in her life._

* * *

_"Do you have vows ready?" Both Frank and Rabastan nodded. Lyra watched the ceremony from beside Augusta Longbottom._

_"Ever since I met you I knew I wanted you in my life. However, I never thought you'd want me at all. I was insecure about everything I did. I had to be a certain person. A person I didn't like. If it wasn't for amazing friends, I never would've danced with you that night. We might not be standing here today. I can honestly say you saved me. I'm no longer that quiet book-worm everyone thought was going to be evil. I have actual friends and you. You are so amazing. You are the love of my life and I swear to you, I will always love you." Rabastan had tears of happiness shining in his eyes. Frank looked ready to cry himself._

_"The first time I knew I liked you was when I saw you in the library. You were sitting there with your brother and he was making fun of you. I thought to myself that I would never treat you like that. You deserved the world. The moment I realized I loved you we were hanging out with Lyra and our shared friends. We hadn't yet started dating but the sun shined just right and your eyes looked as if they held the world in them, I remember thinking that I loved those eyes. The moment I knew you were the one was when we were dancing. We fit perfectly together, like two pieces of a puzzle. I never want to let you go." Both Frank and Rabastan were crying and smiling and Lyra had to admit she was crying too. Augusta handed her a tissue and Lyra realized she was crying as well. Everyone was probably crying. It was a beautiful wedding._

_But the reception was way better. They had a full liquor bar and the tender wasn't checking people's ages. So you could just imagine how many drunk young people were there. Lyra decided that she was going nurse one drink the entire night. Marlene on the other hand... She was currently standing on top of a table dancing. She always was a fun drunk. Sirius was actually joining her on the table while Lucius tried to get him down from there. Lyra laughed as she watched her friend and brother embarrassing themselves. She looked around the room. Regulus and James were slow dancing, caught up in each other, even if it wasn't a slow song. Their wedding wasn't going to happen until after Regulus graduated. Frank and Rabastan were sitting down, whispering in each other's ears. No doubt more than ready for the wedding night. Fabian, Gideon, and Arthur were here, the first party they've been to since Percy was born. Lily and Mary were keeping Peter and Remus company, while Dorcus was talking to the Dj. Alice was dancing with some girl she'd met in America. Lyra couldn't remember her name, but Lily told her not to worry. Apparently that was the tenth girl Alice had met since going to America. Lyra always knew Alice was a wild animal. Lyra's smile fell when her eyes landed on two people who weren't invited. She got up and walked over towards them._

_"What are you doing?" The two turned towards her._

_"I wanted to -" Lyra didn't let him finish._

_"You weren't invited. He doesn't want you here," said Lyra._

_"Please, Cousin, here Rodo out. Things have changed." Lyra turned towards her cousin._

_"Bella, people don't change," said Lyra._

_"I did. You saw it. You let me back into your life," said Bella._

_"How, how has he changed?" asked Lyra._

_"Once I started dating Bella, she convinced me to get help. Said I was acting too much like my father. I didn't want to be that. I've been seeing a professional for two years now. I just wanted to see if he was happy," said Rodo._

_"Well, you've seen his smile. He's very happy. You can go now," said Lyra. Bella gave her a look. "Don't tell me you want to go talk to him." Rodo looked sheepish._

_"At least let me go wish him a happy marriage," said Bella. Lyra really didn't think that was a good idea. Rabastan was insecure because of Rodo. Rabastan was just starting to love himself. He really didn't need Rodo._

_"Fine. I'll go get both of them. Don't move and don't let anyone see you," said Lyra. She knew it was Rabastan choice if he wanted to talk to or see his brother tonight. She walked up to where they were sitting. "There's someone who wants to talk to you."_

_"Who?" asked Frank. Lyra moved to the side and pointed._

_"My brothers here? But he wasn't even invited," said Rabastan._

_"He says he wants to wish you a happy marriage," said Lyra._

_"You think he's sincere?" asked Frank._

_"I think he's not going to leave unless you tell him to," said Lyra. Rabastan grabbed onto Frank's hand._

_"Why don't all three of us go over there, hear him out. If he says something I don't like Lyra can do her thing," suggested Rabastan. Frank and Lyra nodded. They walked over to Rodo and Bella_

_"Thank you for seeing us," said Bella._

_"what is it?" asked Rabastan._

_"I just wanted you to know, we hope your marriage is happy. We hope you're happy. You deserve all of this. The amazing friends, the amazing husband. This amazing life you've built for yourself. I always knew you'd go far, Bast. I hope you know that I love you," said Rodo._

_"Thank you for your kind words. Perhaps after my honeymoon, we can meet for tea. But for now, I believe it is best you go. My friends will cause a scene if they see you," said Rabastan with a smile. Rodo nodded and smiled. They said goodbye and left._

_"Are you really going to see him?" asked Lyra._

_"You forgave Sirius, I think the least I can do is give him a chance," said Rabastan. Frank wrapped his arm around Rabastan's shoulders._

_"Whatever makes you happy, love," said Frank planting a kiss to the side of his head._

_"Lyra come do body shots with us," Marlene called out while Sirius nodded along._

_"You are not doing body shots," said Lucius. Sirius just laughed and removed his shirt. Lyra shook her head._

_"I should go help Lucius, with that," said Lyra. She made her way over towards them._

_"Lyra do you think Alice would take a shot off me?" asked Marlene._

_"Mar, we are not doing body shots. Come on, I think you need coffee instead of more beer," said Lyra as she pulled her towards the bar. She noticed Lucius had finally gotten Sirius to sit down. So that was good. Lyra got Marlene a coffee and listened to her complain about Beth. That was Alice's date's name._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting in the living room of Malfoy Manor with her dad, Regulus, James, Mrs., and Mr. Potter, Remus, Peter, and Uncle Abraxas. Lucius and Sirius invited all of them here. Apparently there was an announcement they wanted to make. Lyra and James opened a betting pool on what it was. Lyra's money was on pregnancy out of Wedlock. Regulus and Remus agreed with her. James thought they were going to tell the two families that they were breaking up. Peter put up 100 galleons for that one. Lyra didn't know why Peter wanted them to break up so badly. James just bet that as a joke. None of the parents knew about the betting pool except for Uncle Abraxas who put his money on marriage._

_"Thank you all for coming. We wanted to tell those we considered family first before everyone finds out," said Lucius. Sirius clutched onto Lucius' hand._

_"We are engaged. We plan to have the wedding in a year. Enough time to plan everything out" said Sirius. Lyra jumped out of her seat and into her brother's arms._

_"I'm so happy for you," said Lyra as her brother caught her. She and Sirius started laughing. She released him and looked towards Lucius._

_"We are going to be related now," said Lyra._

_"A small price to pay to marry the love of my life," said Lucius._

_"Don't act like you hate me," said Lyra._

_"Who said anything about hate, you shouldn't put such words in people's mouth," said Lucius._

_"You said it you just didn't say it," said Lyra._

_"Now your talking crazy, are you alright? Do you feel lightheaded?" asked Lucius mockingly._

_"Oh, I can't wait to be your sister in law. I'm going to be the sister in law from hell," said Lyra._

_"We'll see about that," said Lucius with a smile as he walked away leaving Lyra stunned._

_"What does that mean? We'll see. Don't walk away from me," said Lyra. Lyra was about to follow him when someone tapped on her shoulder._

_"Now young lady. I think you owe me some money," said Uncle Abraxas. Lyra smiled._

_"I guess I do. How'd you know they were getting married?" asked Lyra as she handed over the money she bet._

_"I still live here. I know everything that happens under this roof," said Uncle Abraxas with a smile. Lyra laughed._

_"You swindled us. Nice," said Lyra. Her older brother was getting married. She couldn't wait._

* * *

_The day had finally arrived. After being engaged for almost two years Regulus and James were finally getting married. Lyra was sitting beside her father waiting for them to get to the vows._

_"Do you both have vows prepared?" Both nodded and Lyra scooted to the edge of her seat._

_"James, I liked you for so many years. You have such a huge and kind heart. You helped my brother like he was your own. You get along with everyone in my family. You are funny and sweet, and you mean everything to me. Some people say you only ever have one great love. Well, my great love is you, James Potter." Lyra clapped when he finished._

_"And you are mine, love. For a whole year, I heard all these stories about you. I thought to myself that there's no way you could live up to the stories. But you didn't more than live up to them. You were smart and reserved and your sense of humor wasn't as loud as mine. We complimented each other perfectly. I will always love you and only you. You are my forever." Lyra was so overjoyed at the fact that her little brother was getting married. Lyra kinda felt like maybe she should find someone. Sirius was getting married to Lucius a few months from now. Lyra was kind of the odd man out. Lyra's thoughts were cut off when someone yelled,_

_"Kiss already." James did just that and Lyra turned around to see who yelled. Marlene was sitting on Sirius' shoulders looking smug. Lyra heard Lucius say,_

_"I can't take you anywhere with Marlene." Lyra laughed and cheered on the happy couple._

_Apparently they didn't learn from Frank and Rabastan's wedding because there was another full liquor bar. And this time Lyra was in charge of keeping Marlene away from Sirius. Lucius didn't want Sirius' extended family to get the wrong idea. Like the extended family didn't already know about the things Sirius does. This Marlene seemed to be sad instead of crazy. It's weird how alcohol works._

_"Lyra do you think if I asked, Alice would want to get married. or at least Fuck?" asked Marlene. Lyra patted her on the back._

_"You never know if you don't ask." Marlene suddenly got up._

_"I have a perfect idea," said Marlene as she started walking off. Lyra made to follow her but got stopped by Lily and Mary._

_"Hey did you hear the news?" asked Lily._

_"What?" asked Lyra._

_"Well, you know how Alice has been seeing Beth for half a year now? Well, Alice wants to put a ring on it," said Mary._

_"That's not good,' said Lyra._

_"You're telling me, we've caught Beth in the act with other people. Telling them she was just dating Alice because her family is rich," said Lily._

_"I didn't know that. I meant Marlene is madly in love with Alice," said Lyra. Lily and Mary's eyes widened but before they could say something someone tapped the Dj's mic._

_"Hello, hi, everyone. I just have two things to say. One, congrats to my good friends James and Regulus. You guys are adorable. Two, I would like to profess my love for-" Lyra got up there and took the mic just in time with Lily and Mary behind her._

_"Her love for the Beatles. So let's play a Beatles song up in here," said Lyra. Everyone cheered and the Dj started a Beatles song. Lyra and her friends dragged Marlene to the nearest table._

_"Sweetie what were you about to do?" asked Mary._

_"I was going to tell Alice that I loved her," said Marlene pouting._

_"Sweetheart you know that Alice has a girlfriend, right?" asked Lily._

_"I don't care. That Bitch doesn't love her and will never be able to love her as much as I already do," said Marlene with a fire in her eyes._

_"Right now Alice is with her. I know that sucks and it must hurt, but hear me out. Sometimes you just have to wait for the right moment. I don't think Alice will be with this girl forever. You will get your chance to win her over. But right now it's just not the right time," said Lyra. Marlene nodded._

_"Maybe you're right," said Marlene._

* * *

_Lyra looked around Prewitt Manor. After Fabian and Gideon's parents retired to France they moved in here with their family. Arthur had taken the kids out for the day so it was just Lyra and her boys hanging out._

_"So Lyra, has anything been going on in your life?" asked Fabian._

_"Not really, I've gone on a few missions here and there. I started work at the Ministry. But other than that, nothing," said Lyra. They both looked really tense like they had something to tell her._

_"So no boyfriends that we have to give the shovel talk to?" asked Gideon._

_"Not a single guy. I want to get my career up and running before I even try to date," said Lyra. "Why are you guys so tense?"_

_"Not a clue-"_

_"What you are-"_

_"Talking about-"_

_"Love" Lyra laughed. They literally just gave themselves up._

_"C'mon, there is clearly something you want to tell me, so just go for it," said Lyra._

_"Well you know how we were trying for another kid?" asked Gideon. Lyra nodded._

_"Well, it worked. Arthur's pregnant. But instead of four kids. We are going to have five," said Fabian._

_"He's having twins?"_

_"Yeah, he is. We are all really nervous about it. Twin pregnancies on males can be harder the closer you get to labor," said Fabian._

_"Arthur is very strong. He's not gonna die from this. Besides, he loves his kids too much to even think about leaving them," said Lyra._

_"We know that but what if he doesn't get a say in this kind of thing?" asked Gideon._

_"You both need to stop thinking and talking like that. He will not die and all three of you will get to raise your kids together. I do make myself clear?" asked Lyra. They both nodded. "Good, now let's talk about how excited you are."_

_As it turns out, passed all of the worry they were very excited._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting in the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix waiting. She was supposed to get tea with Doc when he got back from his mission. But that was hours ago. Now there really wasn't anything she could do except wait. Which was killing her. Not a good thing. People were sitting all around the room, talking and laughing. It seemed like none of them cared that Doc hadn't come back from his mission. Dumbledore walked in and cleared his throat._

_"I have some very bad news do share with you all," he said. "Caradoc Dearborn is MIA. We have been waiting to hear from him, even sent people to his last known location there is simply no trace of him. With that being said, I'm officially declaring him dead." Lyra stood up and ran out of the room. There was no way he was dead. She ran into a random room and started crying. Doc was on a simple mission, find out if the Lovegoods were on their side or not. The Lovegoods would never attack someone unless they were protecting themselves. Doc would never attack an old friend like that unless he was defending himself. It didn't make any sense. The door to the room creaked open. There stood Dumbledore. Before Lyra could do anything he sent a spell at her._

_"I have some questions for you. First, when was the last time you saw Mr. Dearborn?" Lyra thought about it._

_"Formally would probably be when we graduated, informally I've seen him around headquarters," said Lyra. Dumbledore smiled. Lyra's head hurt, a lot. Something didn't feel right._

_"Do you know what he was doing this morning if he was on a mission?"_

_"He wasn't on a mission. He informed some of us that he was going on a walk and would be back later. Later never came," said Lyra._

_"Good. Good. Last question, is he alive or dead?"_

_"Dead, most likely. The possibility of him even surviving being taken by death eaters is slim to none," said Lyra. Lyra's head felt like it was on fire now. Nothing about this seemed right at all. Lyra brushed that feeling off, however. Everything was fine. Grief was just making her feel weird. That's it._

* * *

_It was time for the funeral. Lyra didn't want to think about what that meant. She just wished she could've had the chance to say goodbye. She was sitting in the second row on the end beside Benjy. If Lyra was a mess over this, Benjy was ten times worse. He kept telling her how close they were. Benjy couldn't believe he was gone. Taken out while on a walk. It was tragic. Lyra was gripping Benjy's arm and had her head on his shoulder. Mr. and Mrs. Dearborn sat in front of them and Lyra hadn't seen them stop crying yet. She smiled at his favorite song came on, Lights by Journey. It was a good song and it made Lyra start crying again. Lyra couldn't listen, instead, she just tuned the ceremony out. That is until Benjy was call up. Lyra let go of him and watched as he walked up to the podium._

_"I met Caradoc when we were 11 outside of Zuko's. We talked and laughed until our parents said it was time to leave. We didn't see each other again until we both got sorted into Hufflepuff. Doc was one of my favorite people in the world. He always knew how to make me smile. He could lift people's moods by just walking into a room. He was my best friend and I was his. I could stand up here and tell you about the good times and the bad times. I could tell you everything about Caradoc. But I won't. What I will tell you is this. While the government will turn his death into a statistic, just another child that died due to war, I will remember him as a kind and brave person who fought for us. He wasn't one of those heroes that only fought the big monsters. He would help people cross the street, he would give money to the homeless, he would always be there to help you with anything you needed. Caradoc Dearborn was a hero that will be his legacy and I will not let him become another number." Benjy was crying as he walked back towards Lyra, but instead of sitting down, he continued walking. Lyra got up to follow him. They walked out of the building and down the street a little before Benjy just collapsed._

_"Benjy," said Lyra._

_"Go away, I want to be alone," he said. Lyra sat down beside him and pulled his head into her lap. She started running her fingers through his hair._

_"No, you don't. You don't want to be alone. It's alright to be sad. You can even be angry if you want. But I'm not going to let you be alone. I'm always here for you. You are never a burden. Everything is going to be alright. Maybe not now, maybe not in ten years, but it will get better," said Lyra. Benjy didn't say anything he just started crying harder. Lyra looked up at the sky. To be a hero is to be a tragedy._

* * *

_Lyra was yet again sitting in a waiting room with Molly Prewitt and a bunch of kids. Molly, this time though, seemed to be in a better mood as she played with Percy. Lyra was telling Bill and Charlie all about the nordic peoples and how they used to live side by side with Dragons. Both of them seemed interested in the story but Charlie seemed to only care about the Dragons._

_"Charlie do you think our new siblings will like Dragons?" asked Bill._

_"I sure hope so," said Charlie._

_"I hope I can be a good big brother," said Percy who stumbled over his words. He was still a tad young to have a grasp on talking._

_"Of course you will be good. You are like us," said Charlie. Percy was sitting in Molly's lap no longer paying attention to his brothers for Molly had begun reading a book to him. Lyra smiled. Before Molly seemed cold and detached. Lyra was glad the girl was coming into her own. This time they didn't have to wait long to meet the new arrivals. The Twins Fred Gideon Weasley-Prewitt and George Fabian Weasley-Prewitt. All three older brothers were just sitting there watching the babies sleep. Molly was keeping an eye on them while Gideon and Arthur talked. She was standing beside Fabian in the packed room._

_"You know, Molly seems much more involved with the kids now," observed Lyra. Fabian nodded and motioned for her to join him in the hallway. "Fabian, what is going on?"_

_"You'll never believe what kind of trouble my little sister got into."_

_"What?"_

_"She's pregnant. She won't tell us who knocked her up or anything. Just that she is keeping the baby," said Fabian._

_"Wow, that's not good. She's a little young,' said Lyra._

_"Yeah and she uses the excuse that Arthur was that age when we had Bill. But here's the thing, Arthur was in a committed relationship. She is not," said Fabian._

_"Have you tried talking with her?"_

_"She won't talk to us about the baby, but she's constantly talking to Arthur about it. I mean I get it, he knows what labor feels like. But she should talk to her older brothers about it. Arthur is still creeped out by her but we honestly don't know what to do," said Fabian._

_"I'm sure this will work itself out," said Lyra. Fabian looked at her._

_"I sure hope it does," said Fabian._

* * *

_"Do you think that eventually, I'll stop making stupid decisions?" Lyra turned to look at Sirius' questioningly. "It's just a question," He defended._

_"You do make stupid decisions you just forget to think sometimes," said Lyra._

_"Gee, thanks for that vote of confidence," said Sirius._

_"Look, what's going on? We've spent the whole week together and you haven't talked about Lucius at all. Are you guys fighting?" asked Lyra._

_"No, we aren't fighting. I just figured I should spend some time with my Twin Sister," said Sirius._

_"Okay, let's pretend like you aren't lying," said Lyra._

_"I'm telling you the truth," said Sirius._

_"You are not," said Lyra._

_"Fine. I'm lying. But who cares I don't want to talk about it," said Sirius._

_"If you didn't want to talk about it why bring it up?" asked Lyra._

_"Because I don't know who else to talk to," said Sirius. Lyra stopped what she was doing completely to look at him._

_"What is going on?" asked Lyra._

_"I think the wedding date will be moved up," said Sirius. Lyra raised an eyebrow._

_"But that's not what's bothering you, is it?" asked Lyra. Sirius shook his head._

_"I haven't told anyone that yet, not even Lucius. This next bit, well I think it's all my fault," said Sirius._

_"What's your fault?" asked Lyra._

_"Our whole life plan is screwed up because of me." Sirius had tears in his eyes. Lyra was immediately on edge. What was going on with her brother? "I'm pregnant. I found out last week."_

_"Sirius isn't that good news?" asked Lyra._

_"Yeah, I've always wanted kids, but here's the thing In our life plan I and Lucius decided Kids would only factor in two years after we got married," said Sirius._

_"Siri, look at me. Lucius loves you. All of you and I know for a fact that he doesn't care about that plan. You can't plan out your life. Trust me as soon as you tell him he'll love that kid as much as he loves you," said Lyra. She smiled at Sirius before hugging him. "Remember you are loved."_

_Sirius told Lucius later that day in front of Lyra. Lucius took it well. He was crying and so happy and just a mess. Lyra knew Sirius had nothing to worry about._

* * *

_Lyra was surrounded by most of her friends. Alice and Lily were still in America. They had a big test coming up. But Mary was able to fly in for whatever was happening today. James said there was something he wanted to share. Regulus looked overjoyed. It was almost like they had gotten married again._

_"Thank you everyone for coming. This might upset you but we already told Lily and Alice since they couldn't come back. But Regulus and I have some news to share," said James. Regulus stood beside James with his arm around his shoulders._

_"We are expecting a child. He should be here around July," said Regulus. Everyone started clapped._

_"No way!" exclaimed Frank. He was standing._

_"What?" asked James._

_"Rabastan and I are expecting a child around July," said Frank. The cheering became way louder. Lyra couldn't believe her friends were going to be parents. Her little brother was going to be a dad. Lyra officially felt old. She couldn't believe it. Lyra jumped up and hugged Frank._

_"You're going to be a dad."_

_"I know." Lyra released him and jumped on Regulus._

_"You are going to be the best day ever." Regulus just smiled at her. Everything was perfect. Everyone was safe and everyone was happy. Lyra joined Dorcus in questioning James about how he was feeling. Everything was just perfect_

* * *

_Perfect didn't last long. Of course not. Lyra was sitting in a room, with a body bag. She knew her friends were there, Lily, Alice, Mary, Marlene. But Lyra never felt so alone. The body bag was the only thing she could stare at. Lyra wished the body bag would open and it was all a prank. Laying in that bag was the body of Dorcus Meadowes. Her friend._

_"Lyra, we have to leave now. They need to prepare her body." Lyra felt a hand on her shoulder but Lyra didn't move._

_"Lyra, c'mon. Dorcus wouldn't want you to see her body." The hand-turned Lyra away from the bag. Lily and Alice were looking at her concerned._

_"She's dead," said Lyra._

_"I heard she fought till the very end," said Marlene coming into view. Lyra stared off into the distance._

_"She shouldn't have been fighting," said Lyra harshly. The girls flinched back from her. Lyra knew her voice was cold and emotionless. Just like her mother's. "She went out to talk to an old friend of DUmbledore's and suddenly she's dead, it doesn't add up." Mary pulled Lyra into a hug._

_"I know you're hurting but we need to go," said Mary. Lyra sighed._

_"Can I have a moment alone with Dorcus?" The girls nodded and left the room. Lyra turned back to the body bag. Dumbledore came out of nowhere and shot a spell at her.  
_

_"Miss. Black, can I ask you a few questions?" Lyra nodded._

_"What was Miss. Meadowes doing by herself?"_

_"She was tracking down Avery and some death eaters," said Lyra._

_"Why didn't she have back up?"_

_"No one wanted to go with her," said Lyra. Her head was burning again._

_"What are you going to do about it?"_

_"Nothing but hope that Avery dies," Lyra said. Her head was raging._

_"How will you remember her?"_

_"By fighting for the Greater Good." Lyra passed out from the pain in her head._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not everyone will have a funeral because only two more chapters are memory chapters. Plus that's a lot of funerals to write. So only so people will. Plus I have a lot of births to write so. Yea. Please remember to review and comment. All feedback is appreciated.


	10. The Light Behind Your Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a little graphic at some points but other than that it should be good. This chapter was emotional for me to write.

_Lyra was sitting in the living room of Godric's Hallow surrounded by James, Sirius, and Frank. The kids were having a playdate. Draco was the first to be born. He looked just like Lucius but Lyra could see the Black family in him. Neville was next and he was the cutest thing in the world. Rabastan and Frank decided to throw tradition out and named two godmothers instead of a godmother and a godfather. Alice Fawley and Lyra herself were now very proud godmothers._

_"Did you hear how Vance almost died?" asked Sirius. Lyra shook her head._

_"I barely even know Vance," said Lyra._

_"Well, she escaped a bunch of death eaters apparently." Lyra nodded._

_"Aren't you guys a little worried about what might happen to us?" asked James._

_"Not in the least. As long as we have each other it'll be fine," said Sirius. Lyra had a bad feeling growing in the pit of her stomach. Something didn't feel right._

_"That reminds me, Sirius, my cousin that you had Dj your wedding, she says you paid her too much," said Frank._

_"Nonsense. I paid her the amount she earned. She worked well into overtime. Besides, she played the best music," said Sirius._

_"You only say that because she played the perfect music for you to dirty dance to," said Lyra._

_"Exactly, she knew how to do her job," said Sirius._

_"Okay I'll tell her that you said that," said Frank. Suddenly there was a crying noise. The adults turned to see Neville crying. Frank went over and picked him up._

_"Hey there, little guy, what's wrong? Are you tired?" Hearing Frank talk like a baby was the best thing Lyra ever witnessed. Neville made grabby motions at his toy that was across the room. Frank went and picked it up. Neville stopped crying as soon as he had it again. It was a stuffed cactus that Lyra had bought him when she realized he liked Plants. Kind of fitting considering how his parents started talking to each other. They continued to sit there and talk while the kids played until Dumbledore asked to come through the floo._

_"I'm afraid I have some bad news for you guys," said Dumbledore. Everyone was immediately on edge. The sudden mood change caused the kids to go quiet._

_"What happened?" asked James. Dumbledore looked down solemnly._

_"I'm sorry to say this but Benjy Fenwick was found. Well some pieces of him. We have reason to believe he is dead," said Dumbledore. Lyra felt like she was going to puke. Benjy was dead. That couldn't be possible. He was sent to Hogsmeade to make sure Dumbledore's brother would be on their side. How could this have happened? Lyra felt tears building up but she didn't want to cry in front of the kids so she excused herself. She sat outside on the fence crying. Benjy was suddenly gone. That sweet, innocent little kid who only ever wanted to help people, was dead. Hell, they couldn't even find his body. Just pieces of it. Lyra's head started to hurt. She turned around to see Dumbledore._

_"My girl, there are some questions I'd like to ask you," said Dumbledore._

_"Ask away."_

_"What was Benjy's final mission?"_

_"He was sent to track down Avery Sr.," said Lyra. Her head started to feel like it was on fire._

_"What will people remember him for?"_

_"He died. Benjy copped it and we only ever found pieces of him."_

_"Good, good. I suggest you go inside and mourn with your family," said Dumbledore. Lyra's head was killing her but as she got up and went inside the pain stopped. That was weird Lyra thought._

* * *

_Lyra didn't go to the funeral. She couldn't go and listen to these people talk about Benjy like they knew him. They didn't. Lyra didn't go to the memorial their friends held either. She couldn't bear to push her grief onto anyone else. So here she was standing in front of a grave, on top of an empty box in the ground, because they didn't find his body. Lyra just stood there and stared for the longest time. Benjy was dead. Lyra blinked back tears and sat down beside the grave. She leaned her head on to it and looked out at the sky. The sun was setting. Something she and Benjy did all the time - watch the sunset._

_"Hey, Benjy. I know you probably can't hear me. I'm sorry I didn't show up to your funeral or your memorial. I just couldn't. I was upset because you were gone. I promised you I'd always be there for you. I meant that promise, I meant it with every fiber of my being. But I let you down. You probably died in pain all alone. I should've been there. You never should've taken a mission on your own. Now here I am. All alone. You see the sun is setting. The day is over. It kind of feels like my life's over. I never thought there would be a moment where we wouldn't be together," said Lyra. The tears started to come down faster and faster. The sun was almost completely gone, except for this tiny sliver of light. "I always thought it'd be you and me till the end. Goodbye Benjy Fenwick." The sun went down and it was dark out. Lyra got up and walked away filled with nothing but regrets._

* * *

_"Do you have to go by yourself?" asked Lyra._

_"You know I do, sis," said Regulus._

_"Babe, what's this mission even for?" asked James as he held Harry._

_"It's for Dumbledore. He's sending me north to look for a locket that belonged to the Dark Lord," said Regulus. James frowned.  
_

_"I don't like this. Why can't someone else do it?" asked James._

_"I don't know, but I'm going. I informed Dumbledore that this is my last mission," said Regulus._

_"I guess if it's your last mission that will be fine," said James. Harry gurgled a little and James began to burp him._

_"I still don't think you should go alone," said Lyra._

_"Look, I'll be fine. I'll be back in a few days and everything will go back to normal," said Regulus._

_"Besides the fact that I am going into hiding with our son and we will be alone for the first few days," said James._

_"Everything will be fine. Besides Peter is going to be our secret keeper so you and Harry will be safe," said Regulus. Lyra sighed.  
_

_"It's not too late to back out," said Lyra. Regulus sighed and gave her a hug._

_"I'll be alright. You'll see me in no time at all," said Regulus. Lyra hugged him back._

_"I hope you're right," said Lyra. Regulus let go of her and hugged Harry to him._

_"I'll be back in a few days Harry, please take care of your Papa while I'm gone," said Regulus who kissed Harry on the forehead._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting down and reading when the Howler showed up._

**_"Lyra, It's Molly Prewitt. I was waiting at my parent's manor outside and the boys never showed up. I went to their house and Arthur said they left a while ago. When I got back to the house there was a dark mark over it. I need your help. My brothers need your help. Hurry."_ ** _Lyra appeared in front of Prewitt Manor to see Molly on the steps crying._

_"Molly have you seen them yet?" asked Lyra. Molly shook her head no. Lyra rushed inside with her wand up, Molly following. Right there in the greeting room were two bodies. Gideon and Fabian. Lyra started to tear up. She leaned down and looked for their pulses. None._

_"Are they?'_

_"They're dead," said Lyra. She collapsed onto the floor beside the bodies of her best friends._

_"I'll go floo Dumbledore. He'll know what to do," said Molly. Lyra nodded and put her head in her knees. She felt something weird and looked up. Dumbledore and Molly were standing there._

_"Lyra, can you answer some of my questions?" asked Dumbledore. Lyra nodded. "Did these two have any kids?"_

_"No. They have nephews. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron. They had a niece on the way."_

_"Who were the parents of these kids?" asked Dumbledore._

_"Molly and Arthur Weasley. They are happily married." Lyra's head felt like molten lava was being poured on it. It hurt. Something wasn't right. But Lyra didn't know what that might be. Lyra blacked out from the pain and woke up in her house. Lyra couldn't believe it. They were dead._

* * *

_To say that Lyra was in shock was an understatement. She sat next to Molly at the funeral. Lyra was supposed to speak but she had no idea what she would say. Fabian and Gideon would laugh at her lack of words. Lyra walked up to the podium._

_"I'd like to start off by saying thanks to everyone that came. I'm not really sure what to say. I didn't speak at my mother's funeral. Or my other friends. But I felt like I have to now. I've known them for a very long time. They were always there for me. We had this thing where they would carry me everywhere and we, of course, had inside jokes. I'm still not sure what to say. So I think I'll share my favorite memory of them. It was after my 17th birthday. I was crying because my older brother didn't show up. They dropped everything, including their date to comfort me. We sat up in the library reading our favorite book until we fell asleep. I remember wanting to freeze time so we'd stay in the moment forever. I'm going to miss them. A whole lot," said Lyra. People clapped as Lyra walked back to her seat whipping her tears._

_"Lyra, if you want to stay with us for a while you can," said Molly with a smile. Lyra nodded._

_"I think I'd like that very much," said Lyra._

_The Burrow was a very nice place. It had a homey feel to it. Lyra was smiling and said hi to the kids before Molly led her upstairs._

_"This room will become the nursery for our little girl, but right now it's yours," said Molly with a warm smile. Lyra thanked her and started to unpack. She had enough clothes to stay for a week and then she was going to leave. That's what Lyra told herself. She sat down on the bed and pulled out a book. The cover was almost completely torn off and the pages were worn. It was a loved book and read many times. Lyra smiled with tears in her eyes as she sat back and read aloud to herself the Lord of the Rings._

_Lyra ended up staying a whole month before she left. She only left because James sent her letter saying he'd like to see her. She knew where he was hiding out at so she packed up her bags and thanked Molly for letting her stay so long. Then she was off. James seemed worried in his letter. He kept going on and on about how Regulus hadn't returned and how it'd been two months. It was now September. Lyra had to admit she was also a little worried. Regulus said it wouldn't take this long. She told him he shouldn't have gone by himself and now look at what happened. He's still not back. Lyra arrived at Godric's Hollow to see James in the living room rocking Harry gently._

_"Thank god you are here, I have no idea what to do about this. Should I contact Dumbledore and ask him about it? Should I ask someone to watch Harry and go after him? I don't know what to do," said James. Lyra held her arms out for Harry._

_"I honestly don't know. I think it would be worth it to go after him but you can't go by yourself. Plus we'd get caught seeing how Harry would have to stay with somebody. But on the other hand, Dumbledore might not do anything besides marking him MIA and presuming him dead. Regulus might be alive somewhere waiting for help," said Lyra._

_"Right you are." Both Lyra and James jumped in shock. They turned to see Dumbledore._

_"What do you mean?" asked James who took Harry back from Lyra._

_"I noticed he hadn't come back last week, so I sent a scout after him. They searched a 160 km radius and couldn't find anything. So as of my scouts returning I am naming him dead," said Dumbledore. James collapsed to the floor, crying, and holding baby Harry to his chest. "Miss. Black I'd like to talk to you about the mission he was on." Dumbledore motioned to the kitchen behind him. Lyra wasn't sure she wanted to leave James by himself. But she went into the kitchen anyways. As soon as she stepped into the from her head started to throb._

_"What did you need to talk about?" Lyra asked._

_"Was Regulus Black a death eater?"_

_"Yes." Lyra's head felt all wonky._

_"Did he have any romantic relations?"_

_"Yes-no. No, wait, yes. In his fourth year," said Lyra. She was clutching her head now. It felt like fire again. She couldn't make sense of her own thoughts._

_"Who are Harry Potter's parents?"_

_"James never told us who helped him make the kid," said Lyra. Her head felt hot and the throbbing sank down to behind her eyes. She wanted it to stop._

_"Will there be a funeral for your brother?" Lyra wanted to say yes. She loved her little brother._

_"No those who turn from the light don't get funerals.' The response didn't sound like something Lyra would say but her head stopped hurting and for whatever reason, she was sad for she wasn't anymore. Dumbledore left and she went back to the living room to sit with James. He had tear tracks on his face but even he seemed confused about why he was crying._

_"Dada?" They both looked at Harry in surprise. It was way too soon for him to speak. He hadn't even started to really develop teeth. He only had like four so far._

_"No, Harry. I'm Papa," said James. Harry tilted his head confused. But shrugged and cuddled closer into James._

_"So who is Dada?" asked Lyra._

_"I have no idea. I'm a single parent so if he isn't calling for me, then I don't really know who," said James. Lyra leaned back on the couch, how strange._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting at headquarters talking with her brother Sirius. Something seemed off with him. Like something was wrong with him and he wasn't telling her._

_"What is wrong with you?" asked Lyra, grabbing his hand._

_"So a week ago Lucius and I got into a fight. A huge one. Now I'm living with Remus and Lucius said I can see Draco on weekends only. I have no idea what I did. But he seemed very weird. Off almost. Like a different person," said Sirius._

_"I'm sure you guys will make up. You love each other very much. Besides that little boy is going to need both of his parents," said Lyra. Sirius nodded._

_"You know it's times like these I wish Papa wasn't in the hospital sick. I could really use his advice," said Sirius._

_"He may not be here but Mr. Potter still is," said Lyra. Sirius nodded._

_"You're right. he could probably help. But he's being sick too," said Sirius._

_"Yeah, but not like our papa. Papa is in a coma-like state most of the time anymore. Mr. Potter is still wide awake. He's not too sick yet," said Lyra._

_"You're right-" Moody came running into the room._

_"I need every available person. Two distress signals came from the McKinnon Manor. Let's go," He yelled. Lyra and Sirius were jumping up into action with their wands ready. They quickly arrived at the Manor. Besides a few trees on fire and the dark mark in the sky, the house looked almost peaceful. Lyra and Sirius ran headfirst into the house. What they saw in just the receiving room was devastating. Edgar's wife and two kids were laying there by a bunch of Marlene's family. The trail of bodies led into the dining room. There were Edgar and Marlene. Edgar was still sitting in a chair but it was covered in blood too much blood. Marlene's body on the other hand was hanging from the ceiling. Someone tried to make it look like a suicide but from all the blood coming out of her body, there was no way that she died by lack of oxygen._

_"THEY'RE ALL DEAD!" screamed Lyra. Sirius was trying to pull her out of the room but she was fighting against him every step of the way. It looked like Marlene died with a smile on her lips. Lyra was sobbing and trying to reach out to Eddie. Eddie who only ever wanted to learn. Who was going to be the best businessman Lyra ever knew. Eddie who didn't understand why girls were so important in school. Eddie who blossomed and fell in love and understood why girls were so important. She eventually stopped fighting Sirius and let him drag her out of the house._

_"You gonna be alright there, lass?" asked Moody. She shook her head no. "In this line of work you'll see a lot worse, trust me."_

_"Maybe I'm not cut out for this," said Lyra._

_"You are one of my best Aurors of course you are cut out for this," said Moody. Sirius was hugging her._

_"I don't know. I think, if I survive this war, that I might just do something else. I've always been interested in being an Unspeakable," said Lyra. Moody nodded._

_"That would be a good fit for you," he agreed._

_"Look don't make any decisions right now, let's just take you back to the Manor," said Sirius. Lyra shook her head. "Where do you want to go then?"_

_"I just don't want to be alone," said Lyra. She didn't say it but Sirius knew what she meant. The two people who always comforted her and knew just what to say and do were dead. They had been for a little over a month now._

_"How about we see if Remus wants to have a sleepover. His house is really nice," said Sirius. Lyra nodded and let Sirius pick her up. Lyra didn't feel anything. She was completely numb._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting in the front row of Marlene's funeral with her friends. Yesterday had been Edgar's funeral. It was lovely, very sophisticated. Just like Eddie would have wanted it. Sirius was going to talk. None of the girls could bring themselves to do it. So Sirius stepped up._

_"Thank you all for coming. Today we honor our friend, while the world mourns a hero. Marlene McKinnon was a stubborn and fiery girl. She was also sweet and loved with her full heart. She was friends with everyone she met and never failed to make a joke, no matter what situation she was in. She was also a huge nerd. It was adorable to watch her geek out and talk about the things she loved. Marlene impacted every life she touched, even if she was only there for a few minutes. Marlene was one of my closest friends and we always had the best time together. We gained this reputation of getting drunk together and generally embarrassing ourselves. She was the life of the party. She was the punchline to every joke. The world is going to be a very different place without. So today we honor her by doing what she did best. We have a party. We pretend to be happy. It's how she would've wanted to go," said Sirius. Everyone clapped. Sirius led everyone towards the place next door, where the party was being held. Lyra and the girls stayed behind._

_"She's gone," said Lily._

_"Gone but never forgotten," said Mary._

_"Right that is," said Lyra. Alice started crying._

_"She's gone, and I never got to say goodbye," said Alice. Lily put her hand on Alice's shoulder._

_"None of us did," said Lily. Alice threw Lily's hand off of her and stood up._

_"You don't get it. I didn't get it either until I realized. I-I," Alice stopped midsentence._

_"You what," asked Lyra standing up._

_"I Loved Her," whispered Alice. All three girls froze and thought back to the night Marlene told them how she felt._

_"She loved you too," said Mary._

_"I meant as-"_

_"She loved you with everything she had," said Lyra. Alice started to sob._

_"I know you're upset, but Sirius was right," said Lily._

_"Marlene would've wanted us to celebrate her life first and mourn her second," said Lyra. Alice wiped her tears._

_"Let's go get bloody wasted," said Alice. The girls laughed and headed towards the party._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting at her Manor, waiting. James said he was coming over with Harry. Said he didn't want to spend Harry's first Halloween alone. Lyra told him that she would love his company. But he was late. Very late. Lyra started to get nervous. She decided that she was going to go to Godric's Hallow instead. Maybe James forgot. That wasn't like James though. She arrived outside to see her brother running out._

_"Sirius what's going on?" asked Lyra._

_"Peter, he, he betrayed us all," he said. Then he was gone. Lyra noticed Hagrid standing there holding Harry. It was a funny image the half-giant holding a tiny baby._

_"Hagrid, what is happening?" asked Lyra._

_"Dumbledore sent me, then Sirius handed me Harry told me to watch him." Lyra frowned and headed inside. She gasped. Right there on the steps was James. He looked way to pale. She checked for a pulse. None. Lyra felt a tear slide down her cheek._

_"Oh, Jamie." Lyra was about to sit by his body when she heard a noise from upstairs. She went up and headed towards the nursery. Once there she saw Severus Snape clutching Lily's pale, unmoving body._

_"Severus." His head snapped up towards Lyra's._

_"She wasn't supposed to be here. She's supposed to be in America, upset with me because I didn't go to her friend's funeral. She's not supposed to be dead," he said. Lyra reached out to him but he flinched back. He stood and looked desperate. "I wasn't here. You never saw me." He disappeared leaving Lyra in the destroyed nursery. Her friends were dead. what was Lily even doing here? Severus was right, she was supposed to be in America._

_"Lyra, my dear girl, can we talk in the kitchen?" asked Dumbledore. Lyra nodded and followed him. Her head started to hurt. "where James and Lily together romantically?"_

_"Yes. They've been madly in love since the seventh year," said Lyra. A throbbing pain started to spread._

_"Harry is their son?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Who was their secret keeper?"_

_"Sirius," said Lyra clutching her head._

_"Where is he?"_

_"He went to kill Peter." The pain intensified._

_"Did Sirius have any kids?"_

_"None. He was all alone." Lyra fell to her knees in pain. Why wasn't Dumbledore helping her?_

_"Who is Lucius Malfoy married to?"_

_"My cousin Narcissa. It was a lovely ceremony." Lyra's vision started to cut in and out._

_"Did you know Harry well?"_

_"I was supposed to meet him tonight," said Lyra. Her mouth tasted like lead._

_"I'm sorry for your loss," said Dumbledore before he left. The pain disappeared so fast Lyra was left dizzy. James and Lily were dead. Gone, just like everyone else. Lyra stood up. She needed to see her friends that were alive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember to leave a review, they are very helpful. One more chapter of memories and then it's back to the main story. Why do you think Lyra's head always hurts when Dumbledore is changing her memories?
> 
> Until next time,  
> XOXOXO


	11. I've Got Guns in My Head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight mention of rape nothing too serious.

_Lyra stood in front of the Podium. Remus had talked for Peter and James. Mary and Alice talked for Lily. But Lyra was going to talk for all three of her fallen friends._

_"Firstly, I'm going to talk about Peter Pettigrew. He was a shy boy when we met and by the time we graduated he was outgoing. He was very sweet and always wanted to make people happy. Peter like most of our fallen friends should not have had to fight in this war. He was just a kid playing soldier and look where it got him. Peter deserved the world. I hope that his soul is in peace._

_What can I say about James Potter? He was the greatest guy you could've known. Sure he had his faults. Some of his jokes just weren't funny. But he always tried to find light in the darkness. Without I think my family would've fallen apart. James was a hopeless romantic too. Sometimes I just didn't understand how girls didn't throw themselves at him. But besides all of that, he was a family man. When he had his son Harry, he backed out of the war. Not because he was a coward but because he didn't want to miss a single second of his son's life. He will be dearly missed._

_And Lily. Lily was one of my best friends. We lived with each other for the better part of seven years. She never judged us when we didn't understand something muggle that she said. We may have taught her what she knew about the wizarding world, but she taught me everything I know about the Muggle world. I hope that Lily gets remembered. Not as the mother of Harry Potter or the wife of James Potter. Or even a hero in the war. But as she was, a muggle-born witch who was ready to learn and adapt to our culture. I will never forget the most important thing she taught me; a muggle cartoon called Winnie the Pooh. So I'll end this with a quote that fits this scene. How lucky am I to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard." By the time Lyra finished, she was crying. She went and sat down next to Remus. She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the rest of the ceremony in silence. Three bright lights had gone out too soon._

* * *

_Lyra was sitting in her family's manor all alone when Bella stepped through the floo._

_"Lyra we have to get to Longbottom Manor now."_

_"What's going on?" asked Lyra as she grabbed her wand._

_"Rabastan called us. Dumbledore isn't happy and he's going to attack the manor. We have to go," said Bella who pulled Lyra into the floo. They met up with Rodo outside of the house._

_"He's already in there. Here's the plan. I and Bella will hold them off, Rabastan doesn't care what happens to him. Lyra you need to find Neville and get him out of there," said Rodo. Lyra nodded and they ran into the manor. Lyra noticed that Rabastan was tied up and Dumbledore was standing in front of Alice and Frank. He was torturing them. Rodo and Bella went in for the attack while Lyra went to the one place she knew Neville would've hidden in. The greenhouse she helped Frank build. She went into the greenhouse quietly._

_"Neville. It's me, Aunt Lyra. Where are you?" asked Lyra as she walked through the Greenhouse. An explosion sounded which caused the boy to cry out. Lyra found him and picked him up. She hid under a table and held Neville to her. He was clutching onto the stuffed cactus Lyra had gotten him. She could see he wanted to cry but it seemed that he understood the situation they were in because he didn't make any noise. Suddenly all sounds of fighting and screaming stopped and Lyra's breath caught in her throat. Why would DUmbledore do this? Wasn't he the good guy? Lyra didn't have any time to think because Dumbledore was standing in front of her._

_"Miss. Black, I have a few questions for you," said Dumbledore. Lyra's head started to burn again. She pulled Neville even closer to her. "Who are Neville's parents?"_

_"Alice and Frank Longbottom." Lyra's mouth felt like it had chalk in it._

_"Why were you at the Manor tonight?"_

_"To see my godson, we were attacked by death eaters and I took Neville and hid." Lyra was starting to see spots in her vision. Something was right. This wasn't right._

_"Who attacked them?"_

_"Bellatrix, Rodoulphous and Rabastan Lestrange."_

_"Good now, you are going to call in and get Auror's here. After this you will quit being an Auror and live a peaceful life," said Dumbledore. Lyra's head felt like it was ripping itself open. She nodded. Suddenly Dumbledore was gone and Lyra was standing there holding Baby Neville. She had some work to do._

* * *

_Lyra held onto Neville as she sat in St. Mungo's waiting for Augusta to show up and the results on how her friends were doing. She jumped when someone sat down next to her. It was just Moody._

_"You're quitting?"_

_"Not quitting, I'm moving departments. Minister wants to make me head Unspeakable. Besides, there's something I need to research there so I will," said Lyra._

_"What is it?"_

_"Something feels off. Maybe it's just me, maybe it's everyone else. But something is not right," said Lyra._

_"You trust your gut kid. It knows things you'll never know," said Moody. He stood up. "Kids' grandmother is coming this way. You take care. If you need anything feel free to come to me." Moody was gone before Lyra could thank him. Augusta sat down beside her and gently took Neville into her arms._

_"I talked to some doctors. Frank and Alice won't be leaving," said Augusta. Lyra blinked back tears._

_"They fought very hard," said Lyra. Her and Augusta sat there until Neville woke up three hours later, crying for Papa. even though he wouldn't be coming back._

* * *

Lyra shot up and blinked back tears. Kingsly was to her right and Percy and Bill on her left. The spell. Her memories. She remembered everything including Dumbledore spelling her. 

"Did it work?" she asked. 

"Aunt Lyra," said Bill, pulling her attention towards him. She nodded and he went in to hug her. 

"I'm guessing by that, that it worked," said Kingsly. Suddenly there was a commotion up at the teacher's table. Most of them were freaked out, but Severus was coming straight towards them. 

"What did you imbeciles do?" Lyra rolled her eyes. 

"Just broke a memory spell. Nothing too big," Lyra said. 

"Don't worry, nothing is wrong in fact she fixed everything," said Bill. Lyra got up from the table. 

"If you'll excuse me there are some people I need to speak with," said Lyra. Lyra got up and headed straight for her best friends, Bill and Percy following. Those two did need to get to know their dads again. Things were looking up. 

* * *

A woman's eyes shot open scaring the nurse who was changing her IV. This would be the first time in 15 years that she was awake. The nurse went to get a doctor. What had happened? How'd she get here? Where was Mary? This question came at the perfect time because Mary burst through the doors. 

"Lily!" Shouted Mary. Mary through herself at Lily, hugging her. "I am so sorry. I thought you were dead and I didn't recognize you so I brought you here. You've been in a coma for 15 years." Mary was rambling. 

"Mary, hold on. 15 years? We need to get to Britain right away. Our friends are probably worried sick," said Lily. 

"Yeah, they sure are. They thought you were dead. We had a funeral and everything," said Mary. Lily couldn't believe it. Everyone had thought she was dead. How? Why? Lily knew that if anyone knew those answers it'd be Lyra Black. 

"Let's get my out of here and let's get back to our friends," said Lily. Marry nodded and helped her unstrap from all the machines and leave. By the time the nurse came back with the doctor, they were long gone. 

* * *

Lyra was sitting with Kingsly and Percy at the end of the Slytherin table going over all the notes and filling out paperwork. This was the boring part of their jobs. 

"Okay so we've got the paperwork for Peter, James, Lucius, and Marlene filled out. Who's next?" asked Lyra.

"Let's do Caradoc, he seems like one of the ones with the least to fill out," said Percy. 

"Why not do Fabian then copy that onto Gideon's?" asked Kingsly. 

"Yeah two birds one stone, but it's going to take forever to fill out theirs," said Lyra. 

"Yeah you always to the easy first then the hard," said Percy. 

"It's our method." Lyra turned her head when she heard the sound of a dog bark. Standing in front of Remus' chair was a big black Grim. Lyra wanted to face plant. Her brother legit wasn't a free man yet, but here he was. In a group of people that don't know he's a criminal on the run. Jesus. He's an idiot. "Remus is that your dog?" He turned to look at her with a 'really' look. 

"Yeah. His name is sniffles. I love him so much I could just kill him," said Remus. 

"Don't you mean you love him so much you could die?" asked Kingsly. 

"Potato Patato," said Remus. Lyra raised an eyebrow. 

"Can I pet him?" The dog ran up to her. She leaned down and pet him. "Aren't you a good boy." The dog barked and wagged its tail. Lyra laughed, this was good blackmail material. She kept patting the dog as they continued filling out paperwork. Some of the students were getting restless so Lyra hoped they finished soon. She didn't need a bunch of kids breaking the law just so they could leave.

With finishing Edgar's they were done with paperwork and were about to start moving people out of the school when Amelia showed up. She stopped by her brother's cot on her way to Lyra to hug him. Lyra watched as she straightens herself and walked towards them. 

"Molly Prewitt has been arrested," Lyra cheered, "But your jobs not done yet. With these things coming to light and Mr. Potter's test. The minister of Magic wants every Hogwarts student tested and cleansed." Lyra booed. 

"We were so close to finishing," said Lyra. 

"get over it, it's our job," said Kingsly. 

"Of course you'd say that suck up," said Lyra. Kingsly rolled his eyes. 

"Don't be a baby," he said. Lyra just stuck her tongue out in response. 

* * *

Out of all of the testing, only a few were really interesting to Lyra. She made Percy copy those results down. 

**Draco Malfoy**

**Age 15**

**Parents: Lucius Malfoy (bearer) and Sirius Black (father)**

**Spells: 100% block on Veela mates.**

**Fred Weasley-Prewitt**

**Age 17**

**Parents: Arthur Weasley-Prewitt (Bearer), Fabian Prewitt (father), and Gideon Prewitt (father)**

**Spells: 100% block on Veela mates**

**80% block on twin magic (20% broken)**

**George Weasley-Prewitt**

**Age 17**

**Parents: Arthur Weasley-Prewitt (Bearer), Fabian Prewitt (father), and Gideon Prewitt (father)**

**Spells: 100% block on Veela mates**

**80% block on twin magic (20% broken)**

**Theodore Nott**

**Age 15**

**Parents: Dorian Nott (Bearer) - Father is unknown, further testing needed.**

**Spells: none**

Percy didn't think that Theodore was important but Lyra knew better. This further testing stuff was questionable at best. Lyra was interested in it. 

**Neville Longbottom**

**Age 15**

**Parents: Frank Longbottom (Bearer) and Rabastan Lestrange (Father)**

**Spells: 90% block on magic (10% broken)**

**A minor magic leeching spell**

**Ron Dumbledore**

**Age 15**

**Parents: Molly Prewitt(mother) and Albus Dumbledore (father)**

**Spells: none**

**Hermione Crouch**

**Age 15**

**Parents: Bellatrix Black (Mother) and Barty Crouch Jr (Father) - forcibly**

**Spells: Glamour to cover up Black family looks.**

Lyra found it really interesting, all of these results. She pointed them out to Kingsly and Percy for a reason. She also showed Amelia who was immediately on the floo talking to people. This shit is shocking after all. Amelia came back from her call. 

"One, Bellatrix, with your memories, will be released and given custody of her daughter. Two Sirius Black is now a free man again. The minister will release an official statement later tomorrow. Three the minister wants all the kids to pack. Yule break is starting early. Kids leave tomorrow. Four, we need to get these people out of here and the Lestrange brothers to St. Mungos since they haven't woken up yet," said Amelia. Lyra nodded and told her people what to do. 

"We need to find Tonks," said Kingsly. Lyra nodded and walked over to Remus. 

"Whatever happened to that map of yours?"

"Harry has it," said Remus. 

"Harry, I'm going to need you to go get that map, with some backup. Tonks is missing," said Lyra. Harry nodded and went off with two unspeakables. She noticed that Rodo was already gone. Must have been moved already. She walked over to help with Rabastan when he woke up. 

"What's going on?"

"Rabastan calm down, it's me Lyra. It's alright," said Lyra as she tried to calm him. 

"I want Frank. Where is Frank?" Rabastan cried out. Frank came running up. They sat there just hugging. Lyra shooed away her employees. This was a special moment that was ruined when Harry came running back in. 

"Tonk's isn't on the map. She's not at Hogwarts anymore. Neither is Dumbledore." Lyra stared at Harry. _You've got to be kidding me! here we go again!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone so Lyra's memories are over. Tonks is missing and so is Dumbledore. Don't worry we'll find them. But the next chapter is all about Family and new friends. Remember to review it's always appreciated. 
> 
> Until Next time   
>  XOXO


	12. Sometimes Family's Worth the Trouble

Harry couldn't believe the size of Potter Manor. This was where he was supposed to grow up before James had to go into hiding. Harry still wasn't sure what to think about Regulus and the fact that Lily wasn't his mother. Remus said he'd stay with Harry until he felt comfortable around his family. James and Regulus had sent Remus to get him from the train station. When they arrived both of them were standing at the door waiting, with huge smiles. 

"Welcome home, Harry," said James, opening his arms for a hug. Harry quickly gave him a hug. It was becoming one of his favorite things. "So I was thinking we'd have the house elves put your things away and we'd talk, about your friends and your life. Afterward, we'd have dinner and then we'd show you around the house," said James. Harry nodded and followed them into what looked like a living room. It was some of the nicest stuff he'd ever seen. 

"So, do you have a lot of friends?" asked Regulus. Harry shrugged. Sure he had friends but what counted as a lot. 

"Maybe you could tell us about some of them?" suggested James. Remus was pouring tea for everyone. Harry thought about it. Who would be a good pick to start with? 

"I have this one friend. Her name is Luna Lovegood. She is a year younger than me, Ravenclaw, and the best person ever. She's a little weird but you get used to it. She gives the best advice and she's always there just when you need her," said Harry. 

"She sounds like a wonderful person," said Regulus. Harry nodded. 

"She is. Then there's Neville Longbottom. He's always there to back me up, even when no one else does. He saved my life in the fourth year. Mostly because of how much knowledge he has of plants. Thank god. His in Gryffindor with me. We're roommates," said Harry. 

"Neville is very good with plants," Remus agreed. 

"Then there is Dean Thomas, another one of my roommates. He is an artist and super smart as well. He says he doesn't like Quidditch but you should see him at games, he gets into them. Like really into them," said Harry. 

"Let's not forget about Seamus Finnigan. He is awesome, he's Irish and loves to blow things up. He's got a crude sense of humor and it's hilarious. He's one of my roommates as well. Then there's the Twins, Fred and George. Apparently I'm the first one outside of the family to be able to tell them apart. The only others being Percy and their dad. Those two are pranksters and we've done some damage together. They are two years older than me. That's about it friendwise," said Harry. Remus frowned. 

"You didn't mention Ron or Hermione? Did something happen?" asked Remus

"Nothing happened unless you count Hermione being her bossy self and Ron being a git as always as something happening," said Harry rolling his eyes. 

"So those two aren't your friends?" asked Regulus. Harry shrugged. 

"I guess not. I mean they have their moments, like when they follow me into danger but their not real friends. I believe Lavander would call it Toxic," said Harry. 

"They don't sound like nice people," said James, "But I'd like to meet your other friends. They sound very nice." Harry nodded. 

"How about we move this to the dinner table to eat and you can tell us all about the school," suggest James. Harry nodded and followed them to the dining room. Harry held back a laugh as he shared a look with Remus. Those two weren't going to believe half the stuff he'd been through. 

* * *

Lucius was very happy. He was waiting at the station for his son. Sirius was back at home making sure that the house didn't look as dark and gloomy as it had previously. Lucius was finally getting his life back. He watched as his son got off the train and bid his friends goodbye. His son looked surprised to see him. 

"Father is everything all right?" Lucius was confused but he hugged his son first.

"Everything is all right. Your dad is at home preparing everything," said Lucius. Draco looked very confused, but Lucius thought he'd dwell on that later. Right now was a joyous occasion. Draco was quiet the entire way to the living room. Sirius was already there by the fire with three hot chocolates. 

"Welcome home, guys. I've prepared the best drink in the world," said Sirius was a smile. Draco didn't lift his gaze off the floor so Lucius led him towards the fire. 

"So Draco we thought we could spend the afternoon getting to know each other," said Lucius was a smile. Draco gave a curt nod. 

"So maybe you could start with your friends," suggested Sirius. 

"Their names are Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, and occasionally Crabbe and Goyle," said Draco. He took the hot chocolate but didn't drink it. 

"Those sound lovely, also it's good you're friends with Theodore. You'll probably be seeing him around soon," said Lucius. Draco nodded. 

"Is there anything you want to know about us?" asked Sirius. Draco looked like he wanted to say something but decided against it. Lucius put his hand on Draco's shoulder causing the boy to flinch. 

"You can ask us anything. We are not the people who raised you, but we love you and want to get to know you. Things are going to be different," said Lucius. Draco looked up. 

"Why?" asked Draco. Both Sirius and Lucius looked confused. 

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius. 

"Why don't you two act like proper purebloods. And what's with all the attention?" asked Draco angrily. Then he stopped. Lucius looked concerned. Sirius tried to reach out towards Draco. "May I be excused to go to my room, Sir?" asked Draco. 

"Yes, you may. Dinner ill be ready in two hours. We will continue this conversation, but right now you should get some rest," said Lucius. Draco nodded and left very quickly. Lucius turned towards Sirius. 

"What are we gonna do?" asked Sirius. 

"All that we can do is shower him with love, and hopefully show him that there is no set way to be a proper pureblood," said Lucius. 

"I want to kill the two people that raised him," said Sirius. Lucius leaned into his husband. 

"I know, but we've got to be better than they were," said Lucius. Sirius gave him a peck on the lips. 

"Everything is going to be fine. Besides, if anyone can get through to that kid it would be Lyra," said Sirius. 

"Yes, your sister is a force to be reckoned with," said Lucius. Everything would be fine, as long as they had this, family - friends - Love. 

* * *

Neville was nervous. His Grandmother picked him up from the station and told him his parents were waiting for him. He really hoped they liked him. Not a lot of people did. But that was alright. Neville was just, well, Neville. As soon as he walked into the room he was engulfed in a hug. In two hugs. When they pulled back both had tears shining in their eyes. 

"My sweet boy. You look so grown," said Rabastan, his dad. 

"I've heard so many stories about you from Lyra," said Frank, his papa. 

"I've heard so many about you," said Neville, tearing up. They sat down and talked about everything.

"Plants are my favorite things in the world. Besides my friends," said Neville. 

"I liked plants too," said Frank. 

"It's how we fell in love," said Rabastan, with a fond smile. 

"Really?" Neville asked surprised. 

"Lyra and I made that greenhouse out there ourselves,'" said Frank. 

"Do you have any favorite teachers, any you hate?" asked Rabastan. 

"Professor Lupin from my third year was the best teacher I've ever had. I kind of don't like Professor Snape," said Neville. That was an understatement. He was downright terrified of the guy. 

"I still can't picture Severus being a teacher," said Frank. Rabastan nodded in agreement. 

"If there was ever a person who shouldn't be a teacher it was him," said Rabastan. 

"He's a good teacher. He's super smart, it's just he makes me nervous and then I mess up and he gets upset because I messed up. But he's a good teacher," said Neville. 

"Just because he's smart doesn't mean you have to like him," said Frank. Neville nodded. He knew that. Besides his parents grew up with Snape. Maybe he wasn't always so bad. Just like this. Neville was nervous it was going to go badly but it hasn't. Neville just needed to remember that.

* * *

Lyra was sitting in the living room of Prewitt Manor watching as her boys freaked out. Arthur was going to bring the kids by today so that they can get to know the Twins. They begged Lyra to show up and be there. So here she was. 

"You guys don't have to be so worried," said Lyra. 

"We were near two of our kids and they didn't really talk to us, now all five are coming over, what if they don't like us," said Fabian. 

"Who couldn't like you?" asked Lyra. 

"Apparently our sister," replied Gideon. Both Lyra and Fabian gave him a look. Lyra heard a knock on the door. 

"I'll go get that. You two pull yourselves together," said Lyra, as she headed towards the door. She opened it to find Percy with a bag.

"Hey, it's taking the others a little longer. So I came without them." Lyra pulled Percy into a hug. 

"Cheer up mate, You already know me, and your dads will love you," said Lyra. Percy scoffed. 

"I'm literally in a fight with my entire family right now. What if they feel the same. That I'm boring and bossy. I don't want to be those things," said Percy. Lyra put a hand on his shoulder. 

"I know for a fact that you aren't any of those things. I've worked with you for a while now, and in that time you have let your walls down and shown who you really are. Besides would a boring and bossy person have friends?" asked Lyra. 

"Technically, Oliver Wood was my roommate for seven years and Marcus Flint was the only person who could stand studying with me. I wouldn't call those friends," said Percy. 

"Hate to break it to you, but if that was the case those two wouldn't be writing letters to you and hanging out with you," said Lyra. They walked into the living room to see Fabian and Gideon sitting on the couch ramrod straight. "Hey guys, the others are going to be a little late, but here's Percy." They both looked up and smiled at them.

"Is it alright if we hugged you?" asked Fabian. Percy nodded and suddenly he was being hugged by two very excited people. 

"So we want to know everything, how about we start with relationships and get the drama out of the way," suggested Gideon.

"Okay, so I've had one girlfriend. I broke up with her when I realized I was gay but we're still friends because she also realized she's gay," said Percy. 

"So do you have any crushes?" asked Fabian. 

"Not at the moment I've been hyper-focused on work."

"Let's talk careers, I want to know everything," said Gideon. Lyra laid back on the couch. 

"Well, I started working under Crouch, and then I was promoted to work under the minister himself. But a few weeks in a requested to be moved to the Department of Mysteries. I was just supposed to be a paper pusher while I trained. But Lyra over here decided to make me her assistant and the second most important person in the department," said Percy. 

"We're so proud of you," the twins said together. Percy blushed. 

"I'm sure Arthur was very proud as well," said Fabian. Percy looked down at his shoes. 

"I don't think Arthur really knew he changed departments until after we found you guys," said Lyra. A knock came at the door. "I'll go get that, you guys continue to bond." She went to the door and opened it to see Arthur, Bill, twins, and who she assumed was Charlie. Charlie smiled and hugged her. 

"It's good to see you again Aunt Lyra." Lyra hugged him back then pulled away. 

"Hello everyone, They are in the living room talking with Percy, I think I'll go get some refreshments," said Lyra heading towards the kitchen. She came back into the living room to see that while the kids surrounded Fabian and Gideon, Arthur sat on the other side of the room. Lyra handed out drinks and sat down beside him. 

"They really get along great with the kids," said Arthur. 

"I'm sure you do as well, I mean you raised them," said Lyra looking at Arthur. 

"Charlie is disappointed with me. Bill is upset after hearing Percy's side of things. I just wanted to keep them all safe and protected and I couldn't. My three oldest pick the most dangerous jobs. I don't even know how to approach this subject with Percy and begin to make it up to him," said Arthur. 

"You just need to sit down with him and tell him that you love him and that you are so proud of his choices," said Lyra. 

"Really?" asked Arthur. 

"That's the only thing I ever wanted to hear from my mother. It would've caused me to forgive her and she abused me. All you did was a little mistake," said Lyra. "But that's not the only thing bothering you is it?"

"I'm not sure I want to talk about it," said Arthur. 

"Why not?" asked Lyra. 

"Look I've spent 15 years thinking I was in love with their sister. Besides, I'm all old and they still look young. They're not going to want me anymore," said Arthur. Lyra put her hand on his shoulder causing him to look her in the eye. 

"Fabian and Gideon have been crazy about you since the first time the spoke to you. That was many years ago. They knew they loved you after the first date. That love only grew as the years went by. They are madly in love with you. Age doesn't really factor into this," said Lyra. Arthur sadly smiled.

"I guess, you might be right. But I'm not going to get my hopes up."

"How long are you going to be staying here?" asked Lyra. 

"The kids want to stay awhile, Charlie even got 4 months off of work to be here," said Arthur. 

"And you?" 

"It all depends if they want me here," said Arthur looking back towards his kids. Fabian was telling them a story. 

"-We got into a prank war with the Marauders after a fight Lyra and Sirius got into. No one hurt Lyra, not on our watch. So we almost destroyed the school. The thing was-"

"Every single prank we did the Marauders got in trouble for. So we went bigger and bolder. The Marauders hated that we were winning so we pretended to-"

"We pretended to stop. They thought it was real and let their guards down. Let's just say after being girls for a week, Sirius apologized and everything cooled off for real," Lyra finished. Fred and George turned around to look at her in amazement. 

"You can do twin speak?" asked Fred. 

"I sure can, I'm pretty sure we were meant to be triplets," said Lyra with a smile. 

"It's getting kind of late, I think we should all head to bed," said Gideon. 

"As much as I'd love to squeeze into my old bed that's in your room, I think I'll just go home for the night. But don't worry I'll be back tomorrow," said Lyra as she got up. Before she made it to the floo Percy stopped her. 

"I didn't want to mention this earlier, but Kingsly wants to meet us in two days at his mom's old cottage. Here's the portkey to it," said Percy handing it to her. Lyra thanked him and said good night. She stepped out of the floo at her house and almost screamed. Standing in front of her was Mary and Lily. She dropped everything she was holding and ran to hug her friends. 

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lyra. 

"Well, whatever memory spell was put on us, I didn't recognize Lily, and Lily was in a coma. I found her on my apartment floor no idea who she was and took her to the hospital. Well she woke when the spell was broken," said Mary. 

"I think because whoever it was believed so strongly that I was dead that even I thought I was too," said Lily. 

"I'm so happy to see you guys. It was Dumbledore. He altered all my memories and made me forget things. Lily, you have to go see Severus," said Lyra. Lily looked confused. 

"I mean, we're friends but we kind of drifted apart," said Lily. 

"When I got to Godric's Hallow the night I thought you died, He was there crying over your body," said Lyra. Lily frowned. 

"I will visit him then. Tomorrow. Right now we need to catch up on everything that has been happening," said Lily. 

"Totally, plus we need to know, how's your love life?" asked Mary. The girl giggled and sat down to talk. This was a perfect moment. 

* * *

He laughed as he watched the girl twitch. She'd either survive this and become the perfect soldier or she would die, like the others. Lyra Black was a force to be reckoned with, but he'd get what he wanted. He always did. People thought Tom Riddle was Voldemort. People might not believe him when he says that Voldemort is back but he'd figure out a way to convince them. All of them. This was his master plan, after all. Nothing was going to stop him. Not the love of his life, not a stupid little half-blood who that he deserved the world, and certainly not the Black family. Those Blacks would pay for this setback. They all would. The screaming and twitching stopped. He looked to see if she was breathing. 

"Are you ready to help me?"

"Go to hell," she spat. He sighed. Those Black never did know when to give up. The screaming and Twitching started back up while he watched on with glee. Nothing would stop him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone. I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter. We had a surprise POV at the end there. Also a lot of cute lil' moments. Something's wrong with Draco, but that will most likely get fixed soon. Harry and Theodore will meet soon and start flirting. Couples will be falling in love left and right. 
> 
> Next chapter Lyra and Percy will meet with Kingsly. 
> 
> Random off-topic question  
> Do any of you remember that wizards of Waverly place episode where the three siblings stand together? Kind of want to watch it but can't figure out which episode it is. 
> 
> Until next time,  
> XOXOXO


	13. Like Time Had Never Stopped

Lyra was sitting in a room with her old murder board, alongside Percy and Kingsly. The room was dark and cold. The atmosphere tense. They were here on official business. 

"So we all know why we are here," said Kingsly. Lyra and Percy nodded. 

"We need to find Tonks and Dumbledore," said Lyra. 

"The thing is, they could be anywhere," said Percy, with a frown. 

"Dumbledore is hellbent on revenge at this point. He's not going to stop with Tonks. But the more people he takes the more likely he'll be to mess up," said Lyra. 

"Yes, but here's the other problem, we don't know who he'll take, and we don't know who to trust," said Kingsly. 

"So basically it's up to us to find Tonks and stop Dumbledore?"

"Basically," said Lyra. 

"Lyra, what made you start investigating this in the first place?" asked Kingsly. 

"Honestly I don't really know. It was like subconsciously I knew something wasn't right," said Lyra. 

"You seemed to know where to find all of them," said Percy. 

"It all traced back to Hogwarts. I mean look at this board. Every single line leads back to Hogwarts. But He wouldn't go back there. It'd be too easy to find him," said Lyra. 

"What if he did go back, now that the school is empty?" asked Percy. 

"You think he went back there?" asked Kingsly. 

"It's a possibility. It's not like anyone is looking at that Map. He could hide out there for the whole break. Figuring out a way to clear his name and pin it on someone else," said Percy. 

"He's right Kingsly. About Dumbledore going back to the school. Only I don't think he ever left. Kingsly do you remember that Halloween party we had that one year. In the come and go room. The Marauders could never get that room on the map. What if Dumbledore's in there?" asked Lyra. 

"That could make sense. We'll put guards by the doors. We just won't tell them what for. After the holidays we will go check it out. Us three. Hopefully, we find him and Tonks," said Kingsly. 

"That sounds like a perfect idea. Plus there's nowhere for him to escape to," said Percy.

"While we are at it, I want someone keeping tabs on Dumbledore's brother. He might be fooled into helping him," said Lyra. 

"Agreed." With that, they parted ways. The plan was set in motion now all that was left to do is celebrate the holidays. 

* * *

Gideon didn't like the feeling he had in his stomach. That gut feeling that maybe Arthur didn't love them anymore. Arthur wouldn't sleep with them. He said he wanted his own separate room. Gideon and Fabian respected that. But he barely talked or looked at them. Did he not love them anymore? Gideon hoped his gut was wrong. Because he was still madly in love with Arthur. Fabian and he decided that they'd confront Arthur today when he got back from work. Which was right now. Fabian went downstairs to greet him while Gideon was waiting in the room. The room where they'd first slept together. It held a special place in his heart. 

"So what did you two need to talk to me about?" asked Arthur as he walked into the room. 

"You've been avoiding us. You don't talk to us, you barely look at us. Do you not love us anymore?" asked Gideon. Arthur's eyes found the floor. 

"No, it's not that. Of course, I still love you. But I'm just me. I wasn't successful in my career. I'm so old and so fat. If anything it should be you who doesn't love me." 

"But that's not true. You are 100% perfect in our eyes. We love you Arthur, that has never changed," said Fabian. 

"But everything's changed," said Arthur. 

"Nothing really has. we are still the same people we always were. The two Prewitt twins that are madly in love with you, would do anything for you. You're it. This is it. I never want this to change," said Gideon. Both he and Fabian moved at the same time. They engulfed Arthur in a hug as all three of them started crying. 

"I love you guys so much," said Arthur. 

"And we love you," They said together. 

"You know, we should start getting ready for the party later," said Fabian.

"You're right," said Arthur was a smile. It felt just like old times. 

* * *

Lyra knew she should be at her Manor helping her friends prepare for the party she was throwing. But she felt like this couldn't wait. And that it certainly couldn't happen at the party. She knew Benjy had moved back in with his parents. She knocked on the door and it was Benjy who answered it. he had a patch over his missing eye and you could see the spot where his right ear used to be. He looked surprised to see her. 

"Lyra what are you doing here?" Lyra noticed that his left arm was in a cast and he had a brace over his right knee. 

"I kind of wanted to see you, maybe talk to you," said Lyra. 

"But we could've just done that at the party tonight," said Benjy with a smile. It looked more like a wince though, probably because his cheek was still healing. 

"Yeah but other people would've interrupted us," said Lyra. Benjy let her inside and they went out to the back porch to sit on the swing. 

"So what is Lyra Black doing with her life?" asked Benjy. 

"I'm the head of the department of mysteries. So much fun," said Lyra, sarcastically. Benjy let out a small laugh. 

"Any lovers?" asked Benjy. Lyra rested her head on his shoulder. He smelt like sandalwood and sugar. He smelt alive. 

"Nope, none," said Lyra. 

"Really why's that?" _Because you idiot_. Lyra just shrugged. 

"Never felt that connection." _Lier, tell him._ Lyra so couldn't do that. 

"You know, I'm glad you came by," said Benjy. Lyra smiled. 

"Me too." 

"Is it too morbid to want to know what my funeral was like?"

"Not at all. But I'm not the person to tell you," said Lyra. 

"Why not?"

"I couldn't bring myself to go. Though I did sit at your grave every night for 4 months watching the sunset," said Lyra. Benjy wrapped his good arm around her. 

"You can watch the sunset with me whenever you want," said Benjy. Lyra smiled. 

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. How about today. The party not until 8 and the sun will be gone by then," suggested Lyra. 

"I'd like that," said Benjy. Lyra and Benjy sat there in the most comfortable silence ever. Lyra had missed this. Missed him. 

* * *

Lyra showed up 15 minutes before the party was set to start. Lily and Mary put together a great party. 

"So where were you?" asked Mary with a raised eyebrow. 

"I had to go visit someone," said Lyra. 

"Ooo. This someone seems to make you happy," commented Lily. 

"Anyways, I'm sure guests will start showing up soon. Are we putting the kids in the Library?" asked Lyra. 

"I like the idea, but it is, ultimately, your house," said Mary as she poured a drink. There was a knock on the door and Kreacher appeared. 

"Does Mistress want to answer herself or should I?"

"Can you please do it. Make sure all kids of my friends know to go to the library, thank you," said Lyra. Kreacher bowed his head and disappeared. 

"We're already drinking?" asked Sirius as he walked in with Lucius. 

"It's not a party until someone tries to strip," said Lyra. Sirius blushed and took the glass Lily offered him. 

"That was a wild night," agreed Lucius. Sirius playfully glared at him. Lyra laughed. 

"I hope you guys missed me," yelled James as he ran into the room. Lily hugged him first. 

"Of course, who wouldn't miss you," said Lily. Mary got a hug next. Regulus walked in calmly. 

"He's been acting like a child all day. He's ready to party." He said down next to Lyra. 

"And you're not?" asked Lyra as she took a sip of her drink. 

"Have I ever looked forward to any party?" Lyra raised her eyebrow. 

"Yes, like every party you've ever been to." Regulus rolled his eyes. 

"I'm going to go have a bonding moment with Sirius," said Regulus. Lyra waved him off. 

"Looks like everyone's already drunk." Marlene sat down by Lyra and started drinking. "I bet you ten bucks either I or Sirius is going to strip before this party is over." Lyra laughed. 

"I don't doubt it, but I'm so not making that bet," said Lyra. Marlene wiggled her finger. 

"Lyra, who taught you how to gamble?" Lyra smiled. 

"You did."

"Oh, yeah never bet against me," said Marlene. 

"Marls, come join us. I need a partner for beer pong," yelled Lily. Lyra shook her head. She didn't even remember seeing that table set up. Marlene patted Lyra on the shoulder and went to join them. It was Lily and Marlene against Sirius and James. If that didn't spell disaster Lyra didn't know what did. A voice spoke up behind Lyra.

"Gosh, I forgot how your parties make people act like animals." Lyra turned and smiled. It was Eddie. 

" Not animals, they are just acting like teenagers, which most of them are, yourself included," said Lyra. 

"I never acted like that."

"No, you never did. But hey you've got your whole life to act like that," said Lyra. Eddie raised an eyebrow. 

"I will never act like that." Lyra laughed. 

"One day you'll meet someone who will bring the animal out of you," said Lyra. 

"You two don't look like you're at a party." Caradoc walked up to them. 

"I'm simply waiting," said Lyra. 

"Apparently I'm just a stick in the mud," said Eddie, causing Lyra to lightly elbow him. 

"Well, Mr. Stick in the Mud, would you like to dance with me. This is my favorite song." Eddie looked surprised at the offer. 

"He'd love to," said Lyra as she pushed him off the seat and towards Doc. "Take good care of our boy here, Doc." He caught Eddie and started to lead him away. 

"Oh, I will." Lyra laughed as she watched her two friends start to dance. 

"I have to say, I wasn't expecting an invite." Dorian sat down with Lyra. 

"Why wouldn't you?" asked Lyra. 

"We're not really friends." Lyra frowned. 

"Hey, our parents forced us to grow up together. I think that counts towards something. Besides Lucius needs someone to distract him so Sirius can do something dumb without being stopped," said Lyra with a laugh. Dorian cracked a smile. 

"If that's the case, I'll go distract Lucius." He got up and walked over to Lucius, pulling him away from the game that Sirius was currently losing. 

"Now the party don't start till I walk in." Lyra laughed. 

"Fabian how in the world do you know Kesha?" asked Lyra. 

"Charlie introduced me to new music," said Fabian. 

"He's been singing that same song the whole time we got ready," said Gideon. Lyra laughed. 

"Arthur will be here in a second, He's talking to the twins about being nice to the others," said Fabian. 

"I hope you guys enjoy the party," said Lyra. Gideon furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Are you not enjoying the party?"

"Of course I am, it's just-"

"There's someplace you'd rather be?" asked Fabian. 

"How'd you know?"

"Lyra, we've all known each other forever. Even years of separation doesn't change that. It's okay not to be okay. If you think anybody at this party is okay, your lying. None of us are okay. But we've got each other, and eventually, we'll be okay," said Gideon. Lyra laughed. 

"You two always know the perfect things to say," said Lyra. 

"Of course we do, we are geniuses," said Fabian. 

"I think I see our beloved on the dance floor. I hope you feel up to dancing later Lyra," said Gideon. Lyra smiled. 

"Go dance with Arthur, both of you. I'll be fine," said Lyra. For the first time, she felt as if that were true. She'd been through so much, but for once in her life, everything could just pause. 

"Lyra can you please tell this idiot that I'm always right?" asked Alice. Frank was shaking his head while Rabastan was smiling. 

"Frank, you do know that Alice is never wrong, right?"

"Don't you start too," said Frank. He downed a drink in one go. 

"Jesus, Frank slow down," said Lyra. 

"The fact that he's this upset, means I'm right," said Alice. 

"Because you are right, Fawley," said Rabastan. Frank just groaned. 

"Alice came to visit this morning and decided that we needed to have multiple debates," explained Frank. Lyra raised an eyebrow.

"And you decided it was a good idea to do that because?"

"Because I didn't remember how good she was at it," said Frank. He downed another drink. Lyra took his glass. 

"Frank you are going to be wasted way to fast," said Lyra. Frank pouted. 

"I'm not a lightweight," said Frank. Rabastan laughed. 

"Sweetheart you drank one cup at our wedding and it wasn't pretty," said Rabastan. Frank looked sad then he straightened and grabbed onto Rabastan's wrist. 

"I want to dance and that's what we are going to do," said Frank. Lyra and Alice laughed as Frank dragged Rabastan off to the dance floor. 

"So is Marlene here?" asked Alice. Lyra looked at Alice. 

"Of course she's already here, she was playing beer pong but I don't see her over there anymore," said Lyra. 

"You think she'd want to talk to me?" Lyra turned to completely face Alice. 

"what are you really asking me?" Alice avoided her eyes. 

"Nothing," said Alice. Lyra sighed. 

"Alice go talk to her, either as friends, or you go over there and tell her," said Lyra. Alice blushed. 

"I don't think I will." 

"Alice-"

"No, I'm going to go see Lily," said Alice, who quickly made her way towards Lily. Lyra sighed again. 

"Alice and Marlene are still utter disasters when it comes to love, huh?" Dorcus sat down where Alice was sitting. Lyra let a laugh out. 

"Yeah, Dorcus, they are still disasters." 

"Shame, always thought they'd be together by now."

"I think everyone thought that," said Lyra. 

"Now look, Mary is over there talking to Marlene while Alice is talking to Lily, but the thing is while Mary has Marlene's full attention, Alice can't even look at Lily, instead she is staring at Marlene," said Dorcus. 

"You're very observant," noted Lyra. 

"Someone in this friend group has to be. But anyway, I'm going to go mingle with the others. Don't forget to enjoy your party," said Dorcus as she walked away. James suddenly yelled;

"Moony and Wormtail in the house!" Lyra turned to see Remus and Peter walk in. Peter immediately went over to where Sirius and James were. Remus on the other hand walked up to Lyra. 

"It looked like a fun party," said Remus. 

"yeah it does," replied Lyra. 

"So why aren't you up and about talking to people?"

"Don't feel like it," said Lyra.

"I get that. I just want to sit back and watch them. Burn it into my brain. I never thought I'd get the chance-"

"-chance to see them again, like this. I get it," said Lyra. Remus smiled. 

"I knew you would," said Remus. They smiled at each other. 

"Sirius is literally staring at you. I think he wants your attention," said Lyra. Remus shook his head. 

"He always does." Remus turned to see Sirius motioning for him to come over there. 

"It's cool. Go spend some time with them. You deserve happy moments," said Lyra. He walked away and Lyra was left sitting by herself again. But that didn't last for long. 

"So we meet again." Benjy sat down next to her. "I'm not going to be dancing and I've never liked alcohol." Lyra smiled. 

"I guess you'll just have to keep me company," said Lyra. Benjy laughed. 

"I would've thought you'd be at the center of this party." Lyra took a deep breath and rested her head on Benjy's shoulder. 

"There was a time you would've been there too." 

"Yeah but I'm broken."

"You are not. You're just healing. You'll be alright in no time," said Lyra. They sat there like that. Watching the party and their friends while talking about nothing at all. 

* * *

If only the party in the library was going as well. Draco was the first to arrive but Harry came in soon after him. 

"So we're friends now." Draco nodded. Everything had been weird lately. Draco wrote to Blaise all about it. His father wasn't acting how he normally was. Both adults had been trying to get Draco to mess up. Draco didn't fancy doing that anytime soon. He needed to be the perfect pureblood heir. He certainly didn't want to get hit either.

"It would appear that way. Do you want me to refer to you as Potter or Harry?" Harry blinked and thought for a second.

"Harry works with me." Draco nodded. Harry and Draco just sat there, not really talking, or doing anything. That was until someone else came in. Draco blinked in surprise. 

"Theo, what are you doing here?" asked Draco. 

"My father was invited." Draco nodded. 

"Hi, my name's Harry." Theo looked at the hand in front of him and took it. 

"I know, we've been classmates for five years now." Draco snorted. Harry blushed. 

"Well we should be friends," Harry paused looking Theo up and down, "Or maybe more than friends." It was Theo's turn to blush. He looked towards Draco. 

"Why don't we have any music?"

"I didn't turn it on," said Draco. Theo shook his head and turned on the radio sitting by Draco. 

"It's not a party without music," said Theo. 

"I completely agree with you. You can't party without dancing," said Harry. Theo smirked and Draco held in a laugh. 

"Is that your way of offering?" asked Theo. Harry looked taken aback. 

"I can't really dance," mumbled Harry. 

"Too bad, you can take back an offer to dance," said Theo. Draco watched as they started to awkwardly dance with each other. The door opened and heard someone say,

"You boys behave yourselves." There stood five Weasleys. 

"Wow, big library," said one of the twins. 

"Yeah lots of books," said the other one. They were heading towards Draco. Which was not okay. Maybe Draco had a small crush on these two. 

"What do you two want?" asked Draco. 

"We see that Harry is dancing with Nott," said one of them, George maybe, as they sat down on either side of Draco. This put him on edge. 

"Fred, George, make sure you're nice and that you behave yourselves." That was Percy who said that. 

"Don't you think this is a pretty big library Draco?" Fred leaned in to whisper in his ear. George put a hand on Draco's knee making him blush. 

"A lot of hiding spots. Ya know?" asked George leaning in closer to Draco. Draco could feel their breaths on his neck. This was too much. Just then Neville walked in. 

"would you look at that. Longbottom is here. I should go say hi," said Draco standing up. He didn't give them a chance to say anything. He just walked really fast up to Neville. "Longbottom it's so good to see you again. How are you?" Neville looked shocked.

"I'm doing just fine Draco. How are you?" Draco smiled. 

"I'm doing great myself. I was thinking, since we'll be seeing each other more often we should be friends." Neville nodded. 

"That sounds like a great idea. But if you'll excuse me, I wanted to see if Aunt Lyra had this book I'm looking for," said Neville. Draco frowned and latching onto his wrist. 

"I can help you look," suggested Draco. Neville raised an eyebrow. 

"Umm okay, I'll take this isle and you take that one. I'm looking for Herbology through the ages. First edition," said Neville. Draco smiled and nodded. No way he'd run into eh twins again. Draco had just made it to the end of the aisle when he was turned around and his back was pushed against the bookshelf behind him. Standing there were the twins. George was super close while Fred was directly in front of him. Holding him in place. 

"Are you running away from us," asked Fred. Draco had to keep his cool. 

"Not at all," said Draco. 

"We know you feel it too," George whispered in his eyes before he started nibbling on Draco's ear. Draco's eyes widened. 

"I have no idea what you are talking about," said Draco with a slight blush. This was not going well. Draco had an image to maintain. This was certainly not it. Fred Frowned and leaned in closer. 

"Lair.' Before Draco could say anything to that Fred smashed their lips together. Draco's brain froze. He couldn't think. All he could focus on was Fred and George. George smirked against Draco's ear and moved to suck on his neck. Draco's brain turned back online when Fred started licking his lips. Draco pushed both bodies off of him. 

"I need to go check on Theo," said Draco. He practically ran out of the aisle and towards where Theo was sitting with Harry talking. Fred and George re-emerged after a few minutes. They looked fine. Like nothing had happened. Draco on the other hand was freaking out on the inside. He didn't understand these feelings. He felt bad he didn't find the book Neville was looking for, but if he went back in there. Who knows what might happen. 

Neville had found the book. On the top shelf. So right now he was on the highest step stool he could find. Just when his fingers graced the book and fell backward off the stool. He closed his eyes and waited to feel the hard floor. However, the floor never came. He opened his eyes to see Percy Weasley. Neville blushed. Percy smiled and put him down. He then reached and grabbed the book without the step stool. He handed it to Neville. 

"Thank you for the book and for catching me," said Neville. 

"No problem," said Percy, "besides it's not every day a handsome fellow falls out of the sky." Neville blushed and took the book. He turned to leave but Percy stopped him. 

"Here's my new address if you want to write to me." Neville Blushed and took it. He turned and made his way towards Harry, who was sitting with Theodore Nott and Draco. Percy sure was handsome and maybe Neville had a crush on his from the first time he met him, but Neville was just Neville. Nothing too special. Maybe he'd write Percy or maybe he'd just treasure the moment and not embarrass himself. That sounded like a solid plan. Draco looked very pale. While Harry and Theo kept glancing at each other. 

"Draco I found the book. Thank you for helping me," said Neville as he sat down. 

"No problem." Draco sounded shaken up. Neville hoped nothing bad happened to him. "Do you know the name of the eldest two, I don't want to offend them by calling them Weasley 1 and 2." 

"I don't actually know," said Neville. Harry looked their way. 

"That one's Bill and the other is Charlie," said Harry. Draco nodded. Neville thought it was a good thing Draco wanted to get to know everyone in the room. Neville thought this whole Party was a good thing. If only he knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot to unpack in this chapter. 
> 
> Fabian and Gideon talked to Arthur.  
> Something is "wrong "with Draco.  
> Relationships have finally started to develop halfway through the story
> 
> The next chapter will have the kids back in school. Half will be about Lyra and her friends the other half will be at Hogwarts with the kids. Some shits gonna get revealed. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please comment and leave a review or questions. I love reading feedback, it inspires me to write more often. 
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> XOXOXOXO


	14. That's How It's Got to Be

Lyra was standing in a secret tunnel that led right to the room they needed to get in. Kingsly was reviewing the plans once more. Percy was pacing. 

"Perce if you don't stop, I'm going to lose my mind," whispered Lyra. Percy stopped moving. 

"Sorry, I'm just nervous. It's not every day you throw your life into danger." Kingsly snorted. Lyra smiled a bit. 

"Percy, I think you might want to reevaluate something if you think this isn't an everyday kind of thing," said Lyra. Percy gave her a look. 

"Okay, here's what we are going to do. Lyra will go in first. She'll sneak into position and reveal herself to Dumbledore. While she keeps him distracted I will go to Tonks and make sure she's alright. Percy you are watching from the Tunnel opening the make sure neither one of us gets hurt. After checking on Tonks Lyra and I will subdue him and get him under arrest. Percy, you will remove Tonks from the room using the main door and find someone for help," said Kingsly. 

"A fool-proof plan," said Lyra with a smile. They got ready to move. Lyra snuck into the room and right where she needed to be. Dumbledore was standing over Tonks and he was smiling. Dumbledore suddenly looked up and around the room. Lyra smirked. Of course, he knew she was here. She stepped out of the shadows and his eyes landed on her. 

"My dear girl, I'm so glad you're here. It seems Miss. Tonks is injured." Lyra glared at him. 

"Why don't you cut the act. I know you did that to her," said Lyra. Dumbledore frowned and the light in his eyes went out. He stepped closer to Lyra and away from Tonks. 

"I haven't a clue what you are talking about Miss. Black." He continued to get closer to Lyra. 

"You changed all of my memories. You played everyone. Were you ever a good person?" Dumbledore lost any kindness in him. It felt cold in the room all of a sudden. She saw from the corner of her eye Kingsly move towards Tonks. 

"Of course, everything I've done is for the Greater Good. Don't you see that?" asked Dumbledore. 

"You're crazy," said Lyra. Dumbledore stopped a de feet short of her. 

"Gillert thought that as well," said Dumbledore, causing Lyra's eyes to widen. Dumbledore chuckled, "Guess you didn't know everything."Lyra was about to say something when she heard Percy scream. She turned her head to look. Percy pushed Kingsly out of the way. Tonks was standing holding a bloody knife. Percy was holding his side. Lyra went to help when she was blown back. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. It hurt to move. 

"Do you know how easy it would be to replace you. Tonks can do it no problem," said Dumbledore. 

"What did you do to her?" Yelled Kingsly. 

"She was quite fun to break," said Dumbledore, laughing. Lyra gripped her wand and silently stood up, feeling nothing but pain. Dumbledore's back was to her. She held her wand out in front of her. She might not have enough hate or anger in her heart to kill him but she knew how to do damage. Wordlessly she cast a Bombarda and Dumbledore flew backward both him and Tonks hitting the ground. 

"You Blacks just don't know when to stop fighting," Dumbledore got up off the ground. It was him vs Lyra. Kingsly was trying to help Percy keep the bleeding to a minimum. 

"No we don't," said Lyra. She wordlessly cast several other spells. She couldn't let Dumbledore get the upper hand. 

"There was something so problematic about you. Your mother made sure of that." Lyra continued her brigade of spells. 

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore chuckled as he continued to throw her spells off. 

"You didn't know. Your mother put some of her magic in your head, and your brothers. Don't you remember the pain you were in? That voice that told you something wasn't right. All your mother" said Dumbledore. 

"Your lying," yelled Lyra. He put his wand down but continued to throw her spells off. Lyra was getting upset. Her mother didn't love her. That was a fact. 

"How's it feel to know you're part monster up there?" Lyra lost it. She was too upset. She yelled the worst spell she could think of.

"SECTUMSEMPRA." It hit Dumbeldore square in the chest and Lyra watched as he fell to the floor bleeding out. Tonks had gotten up and pointed her wand at Kingsly and Percy. But she stopped, looking between them and Dumbledore. Lyra slowly approached her. Tonks watched her walk closer and closer. She looked so confused. Lyra put her hand over the top of Tonks and lower her wand. Tonks collapsed into her crying. Lyra held onto her. 

"Lyra we have to get both of them to the infirmary. We can come back from Dumbledore," said Kingsly. 

"He's not dead yet. He could escape," said Lyra. Kingsly went over to Dumbeldore's body. He cast a few medical spells. 

"Lyra, he's-he's dead," said Kingsly. Lyra felt like shit. 

"Let's get these guys to help," said Lyra. She walked Tonks while Kingsly carried Percy. 

"We stopped him," said Percy. Lyra looked over at him. 

"At what cost?" 

"Does that really matter?" asked Percy. Kingsly answer for her. 

"Of course it does." Madam Pomfrey was able to patch Percy up herself but Tonks was sent to St. Mungos. They had no idea if she'd ever be alright again. Lyra was sitting beside Kingsly waiting to hear news on Percy. Aurors came to collect Dumbledore's body. Lyra killed a man. She didn't know how she felt about that. Luckily they were able to get access to all of his memories. Apparently Dumbledore would've been kissed anyways. 

"I have to get some air," said Lyra standing up. Kingsly nodded. Lyra walked out and found herself aimlessly walking around the castle until she heard a scream. She ran up to where she heard the scream and opened the door. Standing there was Umbridge and a little boy. 

"What is going on here?" asked Lyra. The screaming stopped and Umbridge turned towards her. 

"I am just disciplining the boy," she said with a sickly sweet smile. 

"This is against the law, what else have you been doing," Lyra asked with her wand pointed. Her eyes landed on the quills. "Blood quills, how did you get these?" Lyra didn't give her a chance to explain. She quickly detained Umbridge and called for backup. Two Aurors came in. "You take her to the ministry for the illegal use of Blood quills and unforgivable on children. You help this boy to the infirmary," said Lyra. They both nodded. The one helping the boy stopped. 

"You'll want to come with. You'll never believe what we found in that room," he said. 

"What?"

"We found Cedric Diggory." 

* * *

Neville was sitting with Seamus and Dean when the announcement came. McGonagall was trying to get everyone's attention while students rushed to find a seat. Neville was a bit curious about what she needed to tell everyone. He hoped it was good news. Bad news would just suck. Harry sat down beside Dean, he looked like he ran here. 

"What is this about?"

"No bloody idea," replied Seamus. They turned when they heard a commotion to see Fred and Goerge standing on the table. 

"OI, IDIOTS-"

"THE WOMAN IS TRYING TO SPEAK-"

"SHUT UP." It got deathly silent in the room. Both towns smiled and sat back down. 

"Thank you Mister Weasleys. I have some good news to share. Umbridge has been fired and is under arrest," she paused when the cheering started. No one liked Umbridge. "And we've already hired someone based on recommendations and statistics that prove he will be able to get you, students, through the year. Professor Lupin will be coming back and will have a teaching assistant in Lyra Black so that the ministry can keep a competent eye on you kids," announced McGonagall. Neville smiled and clapped politely while others full on cheered. Sure the ministry sucked but at least Aunt Lyra was going to be his teacher. Neville counted that as a win. 

"I can't believe they brought Professor Lupin back," said Dean. 

"The only way that could've happened is if someone major on the board changed their minds," said Neville. 

"Could it have been your grams?" asked Seamus. Neville shook his head. 

"She already supported him. I mean someone big. Like-" Neville was cut off. 

"-Lucius Malfoy," said Harry. Seamus and Dean gave him a disbelieving look. "Think about it. The real Lucius Malfoy is back. He's in love with my godfather who is best friends with Remus Lupin. It makes sense. He was probably Remus' friend as well." 

"When you put it like that, it makes sense," said Dean. Seamus nodded. They started talking about Quidditch when Neville received a letter. It just popped up in front of him. 

**Dear Neville,**

**If you're wondering how this got to you. I'm in Hogwarts' Infirmary, but I'm fine. Just a little lonely. I was wondering if maybe you'd want to go out for a drink, maybe coffee. I have to be quite honest, but I fancy you and I'd like the chance to fall in love with you. I'll be awaiting your answer.**

**~Percy Weasley**

Neville blushed. He wanted the chance to fall in love with him of all people. But Percy was perfect in every way imaginable. But who was Neville to deny him? Neville stood up. 

"Mate, where are you going?" asked Dean. 

"I may or may not be back," said Neville. He calmly walked out of the Great Hall before breaking into a sprint. He had to see Percy and he was right here in the castle. Besides if he didn't do this now, he might never do it. He burst through the doors of the infirmary with his heart pounding. Percy was sitting up in a bed and looked over when the door opened suddenly. Percy looked puzzled about why Neville was there but then he saw the letter in Nevile's hands. 

"Yes." 

"What?" asked Percy. 

"Yes, you have the chance to fall in love with me." Percy's eyes brighten as Neville got closer to the bed. 

"That is great." Percy had a small smile on his face. Neville sat down next to his bedside and in a moment of bravery, he grabbed onto Percy's hand. 

"So how'd you end up here?"

"I was trying to be a bloody hero." They spent the next hour talking until Neville had to leave for dinner. 

Harry really wished Neville wouldn't have left. Because that left an empty spot near him. That meant someone was going to harass him and he was 100% sure it wouldn't be a crazy fangirl. 

"Harry, we need to talk," said Hermione in a snippy tone. Harry had to hold back a sigh. 

"What's up 'Mione?" He tried to focus on the homework in front of him. 

"We need to figure out how the Dark Lord tampered with our results to those tests," said Hermione. Harry nodded. 

"Yeah I've got no idea," said Harry as he wrote the answer to the question on his paper. Hermione put her hand onto the paper. 

"Harry aren't you worried about this?" asked Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Not really. I finally happy for once." Hermione huffed. 

"The ministry has your best friend as their ward, while they are trying to find my 'real' mother. Your best friends are in pain and you don't even care," said Hermione. Dean and Seamus had gone quiet. 

"You're in pain? Like how I was in pain since I was given to the people who hate me. Like I've been in pain every single year. Get over it 'Mione. That's what you and Ron used to say. I don't have time for this. And while I'm getting things off my chest you should know that a traumatized boy has no idea what he saw that night. Just that someone murders his friend. Now if you'll excuse me," said Harry getting up and collecting his stuff. 

"Where are you going?"

"Wouldn't you like to know," said Harry. He was just about to head upstairs when a voice called out. 

"She's a pain in the ass isn't she?" Harry turned around to see Theo walking towards him. 

"Yeah she really is," said Harry. Theo and he started to walk up the steps. 

"I could never bring myself to like her," said Theo. 

"Because she's muggle-born?" asked Harry. He really hoped Theo didn't think like that. 

"Lord no. I don't really care about that stuff. It's stupid anyway. She's just too much of a try-hard," said Theo. 

"Tell me about it." 

"You know one effective way to make sure she doesn't bother you in the great hall is to sit at another table," said Theo. Harry looked over at him in surprise. 

"We're allowed to do that?" Theo chuckled. 

"Of course you are, just not on the first day of school," said Theo. 

"I might just do that," said Harry. Theo was about to respond when someone called out Harry's name. Harry turned to see Luna. 

"So sorry to interrupt your conversation, but something's wrong," said Luna. 

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. 

"There are a lot of distress signals coming from the dungeons. I can feel it," said Luna. 

"That might be Slytherin students," said Theo. 

"We have to go help them," said Harry. Theo grabbed onto his hand. 

"It's not our place," said Theo. 

"What if they are hurt. We have to at least check," said Harry. Theo bit his lip. 

"Let's go."

"Luna you should stay here. Remember last time you got to close and your powers got all out of wack," said Harry. Luna nodded. 

"Good Luck Harry." Harry and Theo rushed off down the hall. There was no time to waste. 

So maybe they could've gone about this in a better way. But at the moment they didn't really have time. The direct approach didn't work, so what would? Fred was standing in an empty Hallway with George. They cornered two Slytherins who'd be able to help them. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Two of Draco's closest friends. 

"I don't know what you think you're going to do to us but I'll have you know, you won't get away with it," said Pansy. 

"Look we're not here to mess with you. If we wanted to do that we would've made it very public," said George. Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"If you don't want to mess with us, then what do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked. We need some advice on how to get one Draco Malfoy to be our boyfriend," said Fred. 

"Nope, not gonna happen," said Pansy. 

"Why not?"

"Because Draco's our friend. We are not going to tell you his secrets so you can whoo him. He deserves a little more thought than that," said Pansy. 

"She's right. Our lips are sealed," said Blaise. 

"Who'd have thought, snakes having loyalty," said George. 

"Fyi, that attitude isn't going get you anywhere," said Pansy. Blaise and her pushed passed the twins and made to leave. 

"You guys aren't leaving until we have some answers," said Fred, as he grabbed onto Pansy's wrist and pulled her back. Pansy yelped as she hit the floor. Blaise turned around.

"Don't you touch her."

"What are you going to do about it?" asked George mockingly. Fred was shocked. He didn't mean to pull her to the ground. He just didn't want them to leave. Blaise and George starting fighting as Fred knelt down to Pansy. 

"Are you okay?" Pansy scoffed. 

"Why do you care?"

"Because I didn't mean to pull you to the ground. I really didn't mean too," said Fred. Pansy was holding her wrist, he must've hurt it. "Let me look at it, I might be able to help."

"I think you've done enough," said Pansy. Fred was about to reply when Draco turned the corner. He looked shocked. 

"What is going on here?"

"Fred? George? What the?" Fred turned to see Harry and Theodore standing there. Harry ran over and pulled George off of Blaise. "George stop." Before Fred could say anything Draco rushed over to Pansy. 

"Pansy, what happened to your wrist? Are you okay?" asked Draco. He helped Pansy up and was inspecting her wrist. Pansy was about to say something as she caught Fred's pleading eyes. 

"Everything is fine. It just hurts a bit," said Pansy. 

"Pansy, that's broken," said Theo as he made it to them. 

"Let's just go get it fixed up. We don't have to worry about it that much," said Pansy. Blaise was clearly still angry. 

"Pansy you have to tell them," said Blaise. 

"Tell us what?" asked Draco. Fred winced. 

"I pulled her down," said Fred quietly. Everyone was looking at him. 

"Why?" asked Harry. Fred shrugged and got off the floor. He started to walk away from them, George following him. Before he turned the corner he heard Draco say;

"C'mon let's get your wrist checked out and Blaise's bloody nose fixed." 

"Fred, what did we just do?"

"We fucked up Georgie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a fever dream for me because I wrote the first part at a normal time of day and then wrote most of the second part at like midnight. 
> 
> The next chapter will have Professor Lupin back in action. More Lyra scenes with her friends. Plus even more relationship development. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment and leave a review. They really help out. Am I writing the kid's relationships in a good way or are some of it too fast-paced?
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> XOXOXOXO


	15. It's Coming Down to Nothing

Harry was going to do it. He was going to go have Lunch with Theo. Not to escape Hermione but to hang with Theo. He wasn't expecting anything bad to happen. He got some odd looks when he headed towards the Slytherin table, but most probably thought he was about to fight Draco. Shit really hit the fan when he sat down next to Theo and started to talk to him while eating. Pansy was the first one to speak up.

"Potter, what are you doing?" Harry looked over towards her. 

"Eating." Pansy rolled her eyes. 

"I think she meant what are you doing over here?" clarified Draco. 

"Eating lunch with two friends of mine. Perhaps we could make that four?" suggested Harry.

"You want to be our friend?"

"Yes I do believe that is what I said," said Harry. Theo was trying not to smile. But he just couldn't help himself. 

"Guys, it's alright. I told him he could sit here. Besides would it be so bad to make a new friend?" asked Theo. Pansy shook her head. 

"I guess not. Just do try to be polite while eating," said Blaise. 

"Will do, so what do you guys usually talk about?" asked Harry. 

"Well, Draco will talk about his dad or something like that for a while, then Blaise will mention his mother offhandedly. Then Pansy takes over. Talks about the guys who reject her, the way girls are dressing, how her hair looks, what kind of nail color should she get next. Usually, after a while we stop answering her questions and mostly stop listening," said Theo. 

"How would you know? You are always staring off into the nothingness," said Pansy. 

"Just because I don't acknowledge you doesn't mean my ears stop working," said Theo. Draco snorted. 

"Trust me, Theo is like a wallflower. He knows everything," said Draco. Harry nodded. He was about to say something in response when a hand roughly pushed Pansy out of the way. It was Ron and he looked pissed.

"I know you are going through some shit right now, but to sit with the enemy something must be really fucked up in your head," said Ron. Draco rolled his eyes and Harry smiled. 

"I haven't a clue what you are on about." This comment only made Ron madder. 

"You'll regret this Potter. You'll see," said Ron before he stormed off. Harry turned and looked Draco straight in the eyes. 

"We were much more entertaining when we fought." This caused everyone to start laughing. Harry could get used to this. Sitting with Theo, Draco, Pansy, and Blaise. They seemed like good people. 

"I honestly think you should sit here more often," said Theo. 

"I'd like that." Draco then butted in. 

"I don't know about you two but we are going to be late for DADA if we don't leave right now." They all got up and started walking together. Theo and Harry were in a deep conversation when Neville, Seamus, and Dean showed up.

"So you guys are friends now?" asked Seamus rubbing the back of his head. 

"Yeah, we are. But that doesn't have to mean anything," said Harry. 

"I told you guys he'd still want to be your friend," said Neville. They continued to talk the whole way to the classroom. His friends seemed to really get along with Theo. That made Harry incredibly happy. 

* * *

Lyra smiled as she watched students walk in. They were clearly dividing the room between Slytherin and Gryffindor. Something the other class didn't do. That was until Harry walked in. He decided to sit with Theodore Nott. Lyra smiled and elbowed Remus. 

"You see that?" Remus nodded and turned his attention to the class. 

"Alright everyone, your previous teacher taught you nothing basically. So today and for the next month, we are going to turn all of the theoretical nonsense into practical knowledge," said Remus. 

"Knowing these spells is not only important so that you can pass your test at the end of the year but because no matter what field you go into these spells are important," said Lyra. 

"The first spell is Aguamenti. Can anyone tell us what it does?" asked Remus. Multiple hands raised. "Mr. Zabini."

"It's a spell that produces a jet of water from your wand." 

"Correct, 10 points to Slytherin. Do remember to write this down," Remus reminded them. 

"Next on the list is Colloportus. What does this spell do?" asked Lyra. "Mr. Longbottom." Neville looked up, probably because he didn't have his hand raised. 

"It-it is a spell that locks a door so that it can be opened by non-magical means," he stuttered out. Lyra smiled. 

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor."

"What is Episky?" asked Remus. "Mr. Nott."

"it's a type of healing spell that is mainly used for minor injuries."

"Correct 10 points to Slytherin." Lyra noticed out of the corner of her eyes that a certain Gryffindor was upset. She'd raised her hand for each question but neither called on her. 

"What is Finestra?" asked Lyra. "Mr. Malfoy." 

"It shatters glass." Lyra turned to look at the Gryffindor girl who yelled out. 

"I was not aware that you were a man let alone a Malfoy. five points from Gryffindor for interrupting other students and talking out of turn. Now Mr. Malfoy please answer the question." Lyra was not going to put up with know-it-alls. 

"It's a spell that shatters glass, however, if you rush the spell it could explode other things, like people." Lyra nodded. 

"Ten points to Slytherin."

"What is Reducto?" Remus called on Dean Thomas. 

"It's the educator curse. It can break objects and-"

"-And in extreme cases disintegrate things. It is a horrible spell and only dark wizards use it." Remus signed. 

"Miss. Granger, you do not interrupt classmates when they are speaking. And while you were right, it is not just used by the Dark sect. Light wizards use this spell all the time. five points from Gryffindor. Mr. Thomas, I believe you've earned ten for your own answer," said Remus. 

"Lastly for today, what is Amare Dilectio?" asked Lyra. "Miss. Parkinson."

"it's a powerful love spell that is very hard to detect because unlike the other love spells this one doesn't change the personality at all. The only way someone could notice it's been used is if they suddenly lost interest in someone else," said Pansy. Lyra nodded. 

"That is true-" Lyra got caught off. 

"So basically it's a dark spell and we shouldn't even need to learn about it. Of course, she knew the answer to the question she's all evil and ugly so she probably has to use it," said Miss. Granger. Pansy got up and ran out of class. 

"Miss. Granger, detention for the rest of the school year, and I'd like for you to report to the Headmistresses office. Now," said Remus. 

"And 30 points from Gryffindor, for not only ignoring the teachers and talking over people but also for bullying," said Lyra as Miss. Granger left in a huff. 

"Mr. Malfoy perhaps you should go find Miss. Parkinson" suggested Remus. Remus didn't say anything as both Draco and Mr. Zabini got up and left. 

"Alright everyone, the class is almost over tomorrow we will practice the first spell on your lists. For now, the class is dismissed," said Lyra. As the children left Lyra turned to look at Remus. 

"That girl is going to be a problem isn't she?" asked Lyra. Remus sighed. 

"She won't be if she keeps it up. Dumbledore might've allowed this behavior but Minnie won't," said Remus. 

"I've got a few people I've got to see today. But I'll be back later," said Lyra. Remus nodded and bid her goodbye. 

* * *

It took a lot, but Pansy had finally calmed down. It was no secret that Pansy was insecure about her looks. But that Granger, someone who had to magically change her looks to feel better, would make fun of Pansy like that was shocking. Pansy never picked on Granger like that. In fact, Draco couldn't remember ever seeing them talk to each other. Draco left Blaise with Pansy while he went to get some feel better chocolate from the kitchens. 

Draco staring thinking about everything that was changing. All break long Draco's 'new' parents kept trying to get him to do things that were appropriate for a pureblood heir. He didn't get it. He had to act this way, why didn't they get that? Did they forget what it takes to be a pureblood heir? They were both one. Plus they were so physical. They always wanted hugs and the like. It was odd for Draco. 

He didn't really like touch since most of the touches he'd gotten growing up were bad ones. Draco wasn't paying attention to the hallway and walked into someone. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention," said Draco, looking up. It was Fred Weasley that he'd run into. "Oh, it's you." Fred threw his hands up in the air. 

"It's me," said Fred. Draco continued walked passed him until he realized that Fred was following him. 

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to apologize. Yesterday was uncalled for. We never should've acted that way," said Fred. Draco scoffed. 

"Apology accepted now please leave me alone," said Draco. 

"But that's not all. I wanted to ask if maybe, the next Hogsmeade trip, maybe you'd like to go with me and George," mumbled Fred. 

"No." Fred looked hurt. 

"Why not?" Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Because I already have plans," said Draco. 

"What are they?" asked Fred. 

"Why do you care?"

"Because I do," said Fred. 

"I'll be spending the day with Pansy and Blaise trying to get Harry and Theo to hook up," said Draco with a huff. 

"That's it?"

"yes, it is. So please stop. Besides, I'm nothing special," said Draco, offhandedly. Fred grabbed onto his arm and turned Draco around to face him. He looked dead serious. 

"You are the most special person I ever met," said Fred. Draco blushed and pulled his arm back. 

"Whatever, I'm still busy," said Draco before he walked off. Fred didn't follow him this time. Thank god. That was one of the worst exchanges in his life. Why were they trying to freak Draco out? 

* * *

Lyra was nervous flooing to Potter Manor even though she asked both of her brothers to meet her. She had to tell them, today. After what Dumbledore said she went to get her head checked. He was right. Lyra just really didn't know what to think about the new development. 

"Lyra's here," yelled Sirius as she stepped out of the floo. 

"Hey Siri," said Lyra as she gave him a hug. Regulus stepped into the room and gave her a hug too. 

"What did you need to talk about Sis?" asked Regulus as they sat down. 

"So it's not in the papers yet, but we stopped Dumbledore yesterday. But umm, he said something that was bugging me about mother, so I went to a mind healer. Did you know that Mother put a part of her magic in our heads to help protect us?" asked Lyra. Both looked stunned. 

"Mother hated me," said Sirius. 

"She hated all of us," said Regulus. 

"Why would she give us Magic to protect us when she literally abused us?" asked Sirius.

"I honestly don't know. But it's in my head, and I'm willing to bet it's in yours too," said Lyra. 

"Then why didn't the magic protect you?" asked Regulus. 

"It tried, it was always painful when he spelled me. But it wasn't strong enough. The healer said it can protect against love spells and oblivates and that's about it. It's not strong enough for anything else," said Lyra. 

"But we aren't going to forgive her for what she did are we?" asked Regulus. 

"No way in hell," said Lyra. 

"We aren't going to go visit her grave are we?" asked Sirius. 

"Not if we don't have to," said Lyra. "Look there is no way we'll ever forgive her. She earned every ounce of hate that we feel towards her. But I thought you'd like to know. I guess even horrible parents care about their kids," said Lyra. 

"She probably only cared about the family fortunes falling into the wrong hands," said Regulus. Sirius nodded in agreement. 

"We should visit father's grave sometime," said Lyra. 

"Yeah, I was in prison when he died," said Sirius. 

"He died swearing you were innocent," said Lyra, with a soft smile. 

"Here, A toast to Papa. He not only cared about us but he loved all three of us," said Regulus. They tapped their glasses together and knocked their drinks back. 

"Well, I have to get going. I've got one more place to stop at before getting back to work," said Lyra standing up. She bid them goodbye and flooed away. 

She appeared in the greeting room and saw Benjy there waiting. He smiled when he saw her. 

"Hey Benjy," said Lyra hugging him, "How are you?"

"I've been getting better. What about you?" asked Benjy. Lyra smiled. 

"I started my teaching job today. I'm not sure I'm cut out for it." Benjy smiled and lightly bumped their shoulder together.

"You're Lyra Black you can do anything you set your mind to. Besides, you taught me," said Benjy. Lyra let out a laugh. 

"You've got a point there. But I wanted to teach you. There's this one girl who thinks she doesn't need to follow rules," said Lyra.

"The fun rules or boring ones?" asked Benjy. 

"She kept making herself the center of attention during class," said Lyra. 

"Aww, you'll get used to it. Eventually," said Benjy. Lyra leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"If I ever get used to that, kill me," said Lyra. Benjy laughed. Lyra smiled. She'd spent a good amount of time with Benjy. Listening to him talk, and laugh, and breathe. Lyra snuggled closer to Benjy as he talked. She wanted to stay in this moment for as long as she could. 

* * *

Alice hoped it wasn't weird to just show up out of the blue at Marlene's house. They hadn't really talked that much since everything. But Alice really wanted to. Marlene was so much fun to talk to. Alice knocked on the door and Marlene opened it. She looked like she'd just woken up. She looked surprised to see Alice. 

"Hey, Marlene, I hope this isn't a bad time. I thought we could hang out and talk. There's kind of something I wanted to tell you," said Alice, with a nervous smile. 

"No problem Alice come in. You can join us for lunch," said Marlene as she let Alice in. 

"Us?" asked Alice as she walked into the Kitchen. Standing in front of the stove was Edgar Bones. 

"Eddie is staying with me until he can get back on his feet. Said it felt weird to stay wit his sister," explained Marlene. Alice nodded and sat down. "So what did you need to tell me?" asked Marlene. Alice was going to tell her that she loved her but clearly that was off the table. 

"I was thinking about going back to America and finishing my studies," said Alice. Marlene frowned. 

"Are you sure? I mean both Lily and Mary decided that they were going to stay here," said Marlene. Alice nodded. 

"I'm very sure," said Alice. Plus I can't just watch you fall in love with Eddie. It would kill me. 

"I'm going to miss you," said Marlene. 

"Me too," said Alice. Eddie sat a plate in front of her. 

"Lyra won't like this when she hears about it. She has so many plans for our whole group," said Eddie. Alice smiled. 

"I'm sure she does, but it's not like I'll be gone forever," said Alice. 

"Maybe you should stay. I'm sure you could find someplace to study around here," suggested Marlene. 

"I'd really like to go back to America though," said Alice. 

"Well, I just think you should stay here. But I get it. You clearly don't care about us. So go back to America," said Marlene nonchalantly. Alice put her fork down. 

"What's that mean?" 

"Nothing it's very clear we are not in school anymore. If you don't want to be here then go," said Marlene. 

"I never said I didn't want to be here. I just said that I wanted to go finish studying," said Alice. 

"Whatever. If you're going to leave do it sooner rather than later," said Marlene coldly. This made Alice snap. 

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Marlene looked her dead in the eyes. 

"Get out," said Merlene. 

"Mar-"

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." Alice got up and headed for the door. She stopped at the doorway and turned around to look Marlene dead in the eyes. 

"You don't want to see me again. Fine, you won't. And to think I was ever in love with you," said Alice before she slammed the door shut and left. Alice would never admit it but she went home and cried her eyes out after that while packing all of her belongings.

* * *

Percy had to admit, it was kind of creepy to be this close to the murder board. Kingsly and he were the only ones here so far. Lyra was late. 

"Sorry, I'm late guys. I got caught up talking to someone," said Lyra. 

"It's fine. Now onto business," said Kingsly. 

"Dumbledore revealed to Lyra that Grindelwald did not agree with him. That raises the question was he the evil one. That also launches a whole other question of what a dark lord really is," said Percy. 

"I think the most logical step would be to talk to him in his cell," said Kingsly. 

"That could work, but we might have to talk to other people about it too," said Lyra. 

"Who would you suggest?" asked Percy. 

"Dumbledore's brother."

"That would be a good idea. He probably saw something," said Kingsly. 

"Then it's agreed that we talk to those two people?" asked Lyra. Everyone nodded. 

"The other question is still unresolved," said Percy. 

"I don't know anybody that we could talk to about the Dark Lord," said Kingsly. 

"I might. But he wouldn't talk to us about it," said Lyra. 

"Who?" 

"Severus. He was the order's spy. He might know something," said Lyra. 

"But who could possibly get through to him?" asked Percy. 

"Lily Evens," Lyra and Kingsly spoke at the same time. Percy supposed that could work. 

"Won't we have to include her in all of this?" asked Kingsly. 

"It could be a risk, but I think we'd need to do it," said Percy. 

"Honestly with Lily's help we'll get this case wrapped up in no time at all," said Lyra. 

"Are we in agreement?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I had a lot of fun researching spells and even creating one of my own using my limited knowledge of Latin. What do you guys think is going on with Draco? 
> 
> Please comment and leave a review, I love the feedback. 
> 
> The next chapter is going to have Percy and Neville's first date, and another couple getting together. 
> 
> Until Next Time  
> XOXOXOXO


	16. You Have My Heart

Neville was very nervous as he walked down to Hogsmeade with Harry. Harry was going to meet up with Draco as soon as they got there. Neville would go to the small bookstore to meet Percy. 

"Are you okay?" asked Harry. Neville nodded. 

"I'm fine just a bit nervous. First date and all," said Neville. Harry nodded in understanding. 

"I get it, these things can be nerve-racking. But Percy really likes you," said Harry. Neville blushed. It was a bit warm for only being January. "We are here. I'll be heading off to the Three Broomsticks to meet up with Draco. Are you going to be alright?" 

"Yeah. I'll be fine on my own," said Neville. He waved Harry off and started towards the bookstore. He could tell that Percy was already there. Percy smiled when he spotted Neville. 

"Hey," said Percy. 

"Hey," said Neville, blushing. Percy looked good. He had on Muggle skinny jeans and a Ramones T-shirt over top of a sweater, with a light cloak over top of it. 

"So I was thinking maybe, we go browse a few stores and then head down to the small park they have and just sit and talk," suggested Percy. 

"That sounds like a perfect idea," said Neville. Percy smiled again. 

"Where to first?"

"How about here first, since we're here," suggested Neville. They walked into the store. Neville had to admit that it was a pretty store on the inside. Its walls were painted a deep royal purple with this huge chandelier hanging in the middle of the shop. There were rows of books and places to sit. They even offered coffee and tea here. Neville believed that he could easily live here forever. 

"This was one of my favorite places to go when I was in school," said Percy. Neville turned to look at him. "We used to have these secret meetings here. It was me, Oliver, and Marcus. We'd meet up here since no one ever comes in and we'd get to be friends," said Percy. 

"You couldn't be friends outside of here?" asked Neville. 

"No, we couldn't the rest of the house would've been upset with Oliver. Ya know the two Captains hanging out. They would've removed him as captain," said Percy. Neville nodded. 

"My friends all have this great amazing thing about them and I'm just me. I like to find quiet places to sit and think," said Neville. 

"I don't think you're just you. Here's the thing, you're young, you have time to figure out your great amazing thing. I promise you that," said Percy. Neville blushed. "If you want you could talk about your friends." 

"Well Dean is artistic and he's good at it too. His drawings are always so pretty to look at. Seamus, he's- well he blows stuff up but that's not really his whole personality. He's also really into, surprisingly, classical music. It always shocks me when I hear him listening to it or when he talks about it. Harry well I don't want to sound rude but he's legit just Harry. Though I guess his most notable trait is his ability to sass. But those are just my roommates. Luna is one of my closest friends. She's odd I guess you could say, but I love how she owns it and doesn't let everyone around her bring her down. I wish I was more like that." Percy smiled. 

"You're friends sound lovely," commented Percy. Neville had a sudden idea. 

"Have you ever read a Tale of Two Cities?"

"I don't believe so." Neville smiled. 

"We should find that book and read it together," said Neville. Percy smiled. 

"I like the sound of that," said Percy. Neville grabbed onto Percy's hand and started to drag him around the bookstore. This was going to be a good first date.

* * *

If only some other people would've been blessed like Neville and Percy. Harry was really starting to regret doing all of this. He could've stayed at the castle, but no he decided to come and hang with his new friends. If only he knew those new friends were like this. He and Theo have been suffering all day due to Draco, Pansy, and Blaise's actions. It was not fun. 

"You two should lighten up a little," said Draco. 

"You really shouldn't have locked us in the freezer," said Harry. 

"Yeah, first management didn't like that and secondly we could've died in there had Pansy not taken pity on us," said Theo. Draco rolled his eyes. 

"Are you or are you no wizards?" asked Blaise with a raised eyebrow. Harry scoffed and Theo crossed his arms. Draco turned to look at Pansy. 

"And they call me a drama queen," said Draco. Pansy laughed. 

"That's because you are one, Sweetie. Look boys why don't you get together already so we don't have to lock you in small spaces," said Pansy with a smile. Theo and Harry both blushed. 

"We don't like each other like that," both boys said at once. This caused the other three to burst out laughing. 

"Anyways I'm thinking the next place we go should be the Shrieking Shack," suggested Draco. 

"Isn't that place haunted?" asked Pansy. 

"No, it's not. That's just a myth," said Harry. The group walked all the way to the shack. Harry hadn't been back here since the night in his third year. They made it to the door and shoved Harry and Theo in. Harry reached for his wand. He couldn't find it. Damn them. 

"They just trapped us in here without our wands," said Theo. Harry banged on the door. 

"Guys let us out," called Harry. 

"Not until you two get together because it's clear you both like each other," said Pansy. Harry and Theo cursed. They were going to be here a while. 

"I think there are some chairs in this room," said Harry, leading Theo away from the door. 

"Have you been here before?" asked Theo. 

"Yeah. it was a wild night," said Harry. They settled into silence. It wasn't comfortable but it also wasn't uncomfortable. Harry really wasn't sure what to do. The others said they wouldn't let them out until they got together but there was no way that Theo liked him back. Harry thought about the last guy he liked. That didn't end well for anyone. 

"You don't suppose the others would just let us out, do you?" asked Theo. Harry sucked in a breath, it was now or never. 

"I like you," Harry blurted out. Theo blinked in surprise. 

"What?"

"I like you a lot. There's just something about you. I want to know everything there is to know," said Harry. Theo blushed. 

"I like you a lot, too," said Theo. Harry smiled. 

"How about we use the tunnel and go back to school. Get to know each other better," suggested Harry. Theo nodded. 

"I'd like that idea." They smiled at each other and Harry lead him towards the tunnel. 

* * *

Lyra had just finished her meeting with the other Dumbledore and it was enlightening. A little. The only thing she actually learned about what Arianna Dumbledore's death. It was an old case but they could definitely figure it out now. Lyra was walking the streets now watching as kids had fun all around her. It made her smile. Her friends used to be so much like this. Lyra missed her friends. but she was here helping Remus, a friend who needed her at this current moment. Lyra was enjoying herself when a letter appeared out of nowhere. Lyra looked at it as if it would catch fire. Her training told her not to open it. But she went and opened it. 

_Dear Lady Black,_

_I'm writing this letter because some associates have informed me that you are gathering intel about Albus Dumbledore. You need to know everything he broke. I can tell you what he did to Tom Riddle and I can tell you what he did to me. I'm in America at this current moment but I shall be visiting some family of mine should you want to meet in a week. I think I hold some answers, but I think I'll also open up a lot more questions for you as well. Please respond in a week's time to let me know. I'll come to you._

_Newt Scamander_

Lyra stared at the letter in shock. Mr. Scamander was a well-known name, mostly due to his famous book, but to get a letter from him, it was shocking. He would've been a student around the time that Dumbledore started teaching Charms. Plus, Who was Tom Riddle? Lyra would have to find out before she met with Mr. Scamander. This might just be the break she needs in the case. She had to get back to the castle and pen a response. Albus Dumbledore's dirty laundry was going to get hung out to dry. As she made her way back someone called out her name. she turned around to see Alice, who was crying. Lyra quickly rushed to her friend. The mission always took a backseat to friends. 

"What's wrong?" asked Lyra. Alice was shaking in her arms. 

"I think me and Marlene are fighting." 

* * *

Marlene stared at the test results the healer handed her. It was unbelievable. This couldn't be happening to her, of all people. Marlene still had to find a way to talk to Alice. After what she said, Marlene needed to talk to her. She couldn't miss her chance. Not again. But this was a setback. She needed someone to talk to. Someone who wouldn't judge her. Sirius. She quickly left St. Mungos after talking to the Healer and went straight to Malfoy Manor. Both Sirius and Lucius seemed shocked to see her.

"Marls, what are you doing here?" asked Sirius. Marlene smiled. 

"I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing," said Marlene. She knew she didn't sound good.

'Are you alright?" asked Lucius. 

"Just a little sick," said Marlene. 

"With what?" asked Sirius who stood up and moved closer to her. 

"Look, umm, some stuff has obviously happened. I went to the doctor today," said Marlene. 

"Is it a terminal illness, we can get you the best Healer," said Lucius. 

"I'm pregnant." The room was silent. No one knew what to say. Sirius sat down right next to her and pulled her in for a hug.

"We'll figure this out. Together," said Sirius. But Marlene didn't hear it. All she could think about was Alice and the way they left things. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's a little smaller than usual because it is just a filler chapter. Anyways next chapter we will finally get a scene with Cedric (I kings forgot about him) and it'll be a long one because a lot of stories will be revealed in the chapter. Some Relationships will move forward. Some will move backward. Some are just staying the same. 
> 
> Chapter 17 will mark the beginning of the end because ever chapter after that will do nothing but move the story along. 
> 
> Would you guys like it if I planned a squeal for this or a prequel? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review as the feedback is always helpful.


	17. I Live My Day As If It Was The Last

If you'd told Kingsly 3 months ago that he'd be in the middle of a serious investigation that could literally affect the world, he would've said you were crazy. Now, he was heading to talk to a dead boy. All because of Lyra Black. Sometimes he regrets helping her that day, other days he was just happy. But this was serious. He stopped short of going into Cedric Diggory's room. He turned to look at the nurse that escorted him. 

"Are you sure he's up for a talk?" Kingsly didn't really do this kind of stuff. He usually had one of his men do it. Or he wasn't even on the case. Lyra was much better with feelings and stuff. He just wasn't sure if he could get an answer out of the boy. 

"I'm sure. He's right in there. Don't take to long," said the healer before walking away. Kingsly sighed and faced the door. He was just going to have to do this. He opened the door and saw Cedric Diggory laying on a bed with some casts. He was awake and he smiled at Kingsly. 

"They said you were coming in today to question me, but I began thinking you weren't going to show," said Cedric. Kingsly sat down. 

"I got caught up doing some paperwork. Anyways what was the last thing you remembered before waking up in that room?" asked Kingsly. Cedric frowned. 

"I remember me and Harry grabbed the cup at the same time and we landed in a graveyard. Harry was freaking out. Then just blackness until I woke up here," said Cedric. 

"So you never woke up in a room before this one?"

"Yeah, I woke up here and they told me I was kidnapped. That everyone thought I was dead. They can't get ahold of my dad." Kingsly wrote that down. Technically there was no way to prove that Dumbledore took him if he doesn't remember it happening. 

"I will send some Aurors to your house then. We'll find your dad and make sure he knows you are alive," said Kingsly. He got up to leave. 

"Wait, do you know who took me?" Kingsly turned to look at the boy. 

"We have an idea just no evidence to back it up," said Kingsly. The boy nodded. 

"I'm sorry I wasn't much help, sir," said Cedric. Kingsly opened the door. 

"You've helped a lot. Just focus on getting better." Kingsly left the room and headed back to his office. They can't just say Dumbledore did it, because there might be a real chance he didn't. Kingsly knew one thing however, they needed to find Amos Diggory. The man deserved to be with his son right now. 

* * *

Rabastan was sitting in the Longbottom library reading when Frank came flying in. 

"Frank what's wrong?" asked Rabastan. 

"St. Mungo's sent a fire call. They need you to come in. It's about your brother," said Frank. Rabastan frowned. They hadn't heard anything since they took him in. He was comatose. Rabastan got up and marked his page. 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go." Frank looked stunned. 

"You want me to come? You want to go?" asked Frank. 

"Of course I want to you come. And yes I want to go. I and my brother were just fixing our relationship when we got taken. He needs me," said Rabastan. 

"Okay, then let's go," said Frank. The trip to the hospital didn't take long at all. They were being led to his room in no time. 

"The first thing I have to say is, he is awake. However, we have discovered more complications. He is having trouble moving his arm. We're not yet sure if the damage is fixable or permanent. The second thing is he can go home today, but he has to stay with someone. Is there anyone he can stay with?" asked the Healer.

"His girlfriend," said Frank. 

"Darling don't you remember she's in Askaban and even if we got her out and cleared her name of whatever they think she did, she'd need therapy before she could take care of Rodo. I can do it. He can stay with us," said Rabastan. The healer nodded and looked between the two of them. 

"It will be hard. He will have to do certain exercises every day with his arm so that it can begin repairing itself. But that's not the only thing. You'll have to help him learn to use his other arm for almost everything. It will be hard, I won't lie to you. This physical injury will most likely lead to a mental struggle and if that does arise he'll need to seek professional help," explained the Healer.

"I understand. We are more than capable to help him. Can we see him?" asked Rabastan. The healer nodded and let them into the room. Rodo was sitting up in his bed staring at his arm. 

"Mr. Lestrange, you have some visitors. They will be taking you with them today," said the Healer, causing him to look up towards the door. Rabastan walked up to the bed and sat down next to his brother. Frank continued to stand in the doorway. 

"Hey Rodo, how are you feeling?" asked Rabastan. 

"Honestly, like shit. This stupid arm won't do anything," said Rodo. 

"It'll get better eventually," said the Healer as he unhooked Rodo from the machines. 

"I know it will. But it's taking forever," said Rodo. Rabastan graved his older brother's hand. 

"Don't worry about it, because I'll be with you every step of the way forever," said Rabastan. The Healer finished what he was doing and stood up. 

"Okay you just have to sign a few things and then you can take your brother home." He left the room to retrieve the paperwork. Rabastan was going to help his brother. 

* * *

Amelia Bones was not a very happy woman at this moment. The Minister expected her to clean up his mess. Most of the cases were easy fixes but she was dreaded today's mess of paperwork. Today she was reviewing Bellatrix Lestrange's case or lack of it. Because of the fact that her entire file just has two words written on a piece of paper, she had to go fetch Bellatrix from Azkaban and do a whole investigation in a day. Not something that anyone looks forward to. It downright was a nightmare. Bellatrix had some obvious problems that were most likely caused by the prison itself. Amelia sighed as she viewed the same six memories over and over again. Bellatrix was completely innocent, which meant that the Minister then, had fucked up. 

"Bellatrix it seems that you were wrongfully imprisoned for crimes you didn't even know had happened. It also appears that you did not attack the Longbottom, you were nearly helping. Because of these facts, you are going to be released into the custody of St. Mungos. There they will help you heal your mind so that you can go back into civilization. I'm very sorry for the mix-up," said Amelia Bones. Bellatrix just gave her a blank look before she burst out laughing. 

"I told them, I was innocent. My poor daughter. She needs her mommy," said Bellatrix. Amelia shifted in her seat. 

"Yes, well, once you are all better the ministry will help reunite you with her. This lovely man is going to help you," said Amelia as she motioned for the Healer to step forward and start moving Bellatrix. Bellatrix went silently with the man and left without making a fuss. Amelia pulled out paperwork and sighed. If only the minister did his own job, then Amelia wouldn't have to work two different jobs at once. Bellatrix was mostly dealt with but her file would remain open until she was better. ow onto Barty Crouch...

* * *

Lyra was sitting in a random muggle bar in London that she'd never been to before. The barkeeper let her in and then left. So it was just her in the bar by herself. She was waiting on Newt. Today was their agreed-upon meeting. Hopefully, he could fill in some missing pieces. But Lyra didn't get her hopes up too much. He was quite old and time does twist a lot of things. Lyra heard footsteps approach her and turned to see Newt Scamander sitting down at her table. 

"I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice," he said with a smile. Lyra returned the smile. 

"I'm glad you reached out," replied Lyra. 

"Well, let's skip the pleasantries and get right into it." Lyra nodded. 

"What did you mean in your letter when you wrote that Dumbledore did something to you?" asked Lyra. 

"That's a good question to start with. Well Dumbledore, as you know, is manipulative. I got put straight into the middle of a war that had nothing to do with me. Dumbledore said we were fighting for the greater good. That his plan wouldn't fail. As a young man, I never asked him what he meant by the plan. But suddenly I had this huge problem of Grindelwald pushed onto me. Dumbledore said it had to be me, that he couldn't fight him, himself. I never questioned it but I wish I had. Thankfully I had amazing friends who supported me and helped me after Dumbledore was done using me. It was a dark time in my life," said Newt. He had a faraway look in his eyes. 

"You mentioned a Tom Riddle, in your letter, what can you tell me about him?" 

"Tom Riddle was a very smart half-blood. He wrote me letters about my work asking all kinds of questions. We met quite a few times when he was still in school. But his attitude and demeanor changed. He started to become mean and he'd ask these questions about dark magic. The last time we met up was after a Ravenclaw girl was killed. He seemed happy that day. I didn't see him again until this exact look-a-like of him showed up on my doorstep, didn't look a day over 16. He said that Dumbledore kidnapped him and made a version of him that did evil things. I took him in after that and pretended like he was my own son. I sent him back to school. He would've been in your year most likely. Nobody questioned his heritage, not even Dumbledore. But I'll never forget when Dumbledore revealed to the world who the Dark Lord was. I thought to myself, I have the real Tom Riddle. Dumbledore made the whole thing up to keep himself in the limelight. What he did to that poor boy was just sad. I haven't seen Tom in 15 years, however," said Newt. Lyra nodded and started to take notes. Did Dumbledore make up two dark lords just to be famous and loved? What was his goal in the end? Lyra stood up. 

"This meeting was very informative. Thank you for being willing to talk to me about this. I must tell my partners this. You were right, it answered some questions but opened up a lot more," said Lyra. 

"Just remember to be careful. Some people aren't going to want you to stick your nose where it doesn't belong," said Newt as she left the bar. The others weren't going to believe this.

* * *

"So What I am doing here?" asked Lily. Lyra exchanged glances with Kingsly and Percy. 

"What we are about to tell you is something that should be kept a secret. We have been investigating things that just don't add up. Before we continue with the meeting and sharing new intel, we should probably tell you why we brought you in," said Lyra. 

"We need to talk to someone who has been in close quarters with the Dark Lord. The only problem is the only person we could talk to would never talk to any of us about it," said Percy. 

"But they would talk to me?" asked Lily, raising her eyebrow. 

"Yes, it has to be you," confirmed Percy. 

"Who is this person?"

"Severus Snape," said Lyra. 

"What makes you think he'd talk to me. We stopped being friends in the fifth year. He was too good for me. You of all people remember that fight Lyra," said Lily. Lyra reached out and put her hand on top of Lily's. 

"I do remember that fight. But I also remember running into Godric's Hallow and seeing him cradle what we both thought was your dead body," said Lyra. Lily had unshed tears. She stood up and took her hand back. 

"I'll do it. Of course, I'll do it. I'll do it right now." With that declaration, Lily turned and left the room. 

"That worked really well," said Kingsly. 

"Yeah I wish the rest of this meeting was going to work well," said Lyra. 

"You both went out for intel today. Did you find anything?" asked Percy. Lyra frowned. 

"Cedric Diggory doesn't know who took him," said Kingsly. 

"So basically he can't help with anything. But what about you Lyra? You had your meeting with Mr. Scamander, right?" asked Percy. 

"It was very informative. Dumbledore did nothing to help stop Grindelwald. I myself would like to speak with him about a few things. But Newt also told me about a boy named Tom Riddle-"

"Tom Riddle was the oy in the book that tried to kill Ginny," said Percy, cutting Lyra off. 

"Apparently, Dumbledore used a spell on Tom Riddle or maybe even replaced the boy. Tom Riddle never did anything wrong. Newt even found him and sent him back to school under a false name. He would've have been in the same year as me," said Lyra. 

"So the man that is supposed to be Voldemort, isn't?" asked Kingsly. "This whole thing is getting more and more complicated."

"You don't know the half of it," said Lyra. 

"I think the next logical step would be to question Grindelwald," said Percy. 

"It would be extremely hard to go visit him under the radar," said Kingsly. 

"Extremely hard, but not impossible," said Lyra. Percy frowned. 

"We will have to have a really well-thought plan then," said Percy. 

"Percy is right Kingsly, this might just give us enough answers," said Lyra. 

"Then we will make a plan," said Kingsly. Percy turned in his seat to look at the murder board. 

"Guys what if Dumbledore didn't take Cedric Diggory?" All three of them looked at each other with wide eyes. 

* * *

Harry was sitting at the Slytherin table talking to his new boyfriend when an owl he'd never seen before dropped a letter on his head. He picked the letter up. It was addressed to him. He opened it and started to read:

_Dear Heir Black, Potter,_

_I'm writing this letter to inform you that should you hurt my son, at all, you will disappear and no one will miss you. They will give up on finding you. You will be nothing but a faint memory. Mark my words, do not hurt my son._

Harry looked up to see everyone looking at him concerned. Draco spoke first. 

"Are you okay, Harry?" asked Draco. 

"I think I was just threatened," replied Harry. 

"Shouldn't you report it then?" asked Pansy. 

"It's not like I can't handle it myself," said Harry. Theo grabbed his hand. 

"The point is you don't have to handle it by yourself," said Theo. 

"I think it might have been from your dad," said Harry. Theo blinked in shock. 

"Let me see that," said Blaise as he grabbed the letter from Harry. Blaise read through it. 

"This is not Lord Nott's handwriting. Trust me I would know it, I can perfectly replicate it," said Blaise. Pansy snatched the letter.

"A fact you really shouldn't flaunt around." She handed the letter back to Harry. 

"Then who sent it and who are they talking about?" asked Harry. 

"Can I see the letter?" asked Draco. Harry nodded and handed the letter off to Draco. He watched as his friend looked at the parchment closely. 

"I've seen this handwriting before. My godfather has received letter's from this person. Perhaps he would know who sent it," said Draco. 

"Really?" asked Harry. 

"If you will let me take this to him he could be able to help," said Draco. 

"Yes, that would be amazing," said Harry. Draco nodded and stood us. 

"Okay then, I will see you all later in the library. I will deal with this right away," said Draco as he walked off. Harry was relieved that finally, he was getting some help in his crazy messed up life. 

"I'm sure everything will be fine Harry," said Theo. 

"Yeah, Draco has connections. He'll get to the bottom of this," said Pansy. 

"Hopefully before this person kills you," said Blaise. Theo and Pansy both turned to glare at him. 

"Shut up and eat your food," said Pansy. 

* * *

Draco knocked on his Godfather's door. It swung open second later to reveal a tired Severus Snape. His godfather looked like a mess. His hair was back in a bun and he wasn't even wearing his robe.

"What is it that you need?" asked Snape as he let Draco in. 

"My friend got a letter today but it wasn't signed. The handwriting looked familiar. I figured I must have seen it around you. Do you recognize it?" asked Draco as he handed the paper to Snape. Draco watched as his godfather's face went deathly pale. 

"Which friend received this?" asked Snape. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

"Who sent it?" asked Draco. Snape glanced up at Draco. 

"A very dangerous person. Who received this message?" asked Snape. 

"Why are you avoiding my question?" asked Draco. Snape put the letter down. 

"Why are you avoiding mine?" asked Snape. Draco huffed. 

"Look why can't you just tell me who sent it?" asked Draco. Snape rolled his eyes. 

"Because you shouldn't be involved." Snape went over to his desk and pulled out a bottle. He poured a drink. 

"Well, I am involved and if you're not going to help me, I'll have no choice but to get even more involved," said Draco. 

"You are too much like your father," said Snape. 

"You make it sound like a bad thing," said Draco. 

"Sirius Black would've followed James Potter to the end of the earth. Are you prepared to do that?" asked Snape. Draco was taken aback. 

"What?" asked Draco. Snape laughed as he drank. 

"If you are going to pursue this you should think very hard about whether or not this friend is worth it," said Snape.

"All of my friends are worth it. I'd do anything for any of them," said Draco. Snape raised an eyebrow. 

"If that's how you feel, then you should know that this came straight from Tom Riddle," said Snape. 

"Who?" Snape ignored him. 

"Now that you know I wish you the best of luck," said Snape. 

"This isn't like you to drink and look like a mess and to talk this way to me," said Draco. Snape slammed his glass down. 

"I don't care if this isn't me. I'm an adult last time I check. Unlike you. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer Draco. Remember that because it is a thin blurry line. Now get out of my rooms. I have to leave to meet someone and then I have to grade a bunch of papers." Draco stood and left. That wasn't like Uncle Sev at all to act like that. Uncle Sev was always the only one to ever be kind to him, to hug him, to say he was proud of him. Something had to have happened. But what? 

Draco looked at the letter in his hands. He may not know who Tom Riddle was but maybe Harry did. Draco hurried to the library, he needed to tell his friends this and not worry about his godfather. 

* * *

Lily was waiting in the Three Broomsticks for Severus to arrive. If she was being honest with herself she'd always meant to make up with him but she just never had the time to do it. Lily was startled out of her thoughts when he sat down at a table with her. She smiled at him. 

"Hello Severus," said Lily. 

"Hello." The reply was short and clipped. This wasn't going to be easy. 

"So I've asked you here today to apologize," said Lily. Severus raised an eyebrow. "What I did was wrong and I shouldn't have overreacted." Severus sighed. 

"You did nothing wrong and you had every right to be upset with me. I never should've called you a mudblood," said Severus. Lily smiled. 

"I guess this means we're friends again," said Lily. 

"I just have one question, why reach out now?" asked Severus. 

"Lyra told me about how saddened you were by my death," said Lily. 

"I'm glad those Blacks can never keep their mouths shut," said Severus. Lily smiled. 

"So tell me all about your life after Hogwarts," requested Lily. 

"Well I got caught up in the war, but who didn't? I've been a teacher at Hogwarts for a while now. It's so I can repay my debt," said Severus. Lily raised an eyebrow. 

"Debt?"

"I owe Dumbledore for saving me from a life sentence in Azkaban," said Severus. 

"You don't sound very happy about that," said Lily. Severus snorted.

"I'm not. I hate teaching and to add to my hate of it, even more, my Godson is trying to force himself into a dangerous position," said Severus. 

"What is he trying to do?" asked Lily. 

"He came to me with a letter his friend had received, wanting to know if I knew who sent it. Of course, I knew. I'd been receiving letters from this man since I graduated. But Draco should have nothing to do with was is happening in that area," said Severus. 

"Who was it from?" asked Lily. Severus went to reply but stopped. 

"I shouldn't tell you. You just got back, you probably have a lot on your plate with trying to put your life back together," said Severus. Lily placed her hand on top of Severus'. 

"I'm always going to have time for you," said Lily. 

"Tom Riddle sent one of his friends a letter. That's not good. Tom Riddle is a very dangerous man," said Severus. Lily couldn't believe what she was hearing. 

"I will help you protect him if you need me too," said Lily. Severus looked into her eyes and smiled. Lily didn't realize how much she missed that smile, until now. 

* * *

Dean Thomas was sitting in his room drawing. Seamus was asleep in his bed and Dean decided that he looked too cute not to draw. Their other roommates were out. Neville was most likely in the Greenhouses and Harry with Theo. Dean hadn't seen much of Ron since the whole investigation thing that happening. That was weeks ago. A letter appeared beside him on his bed. He paused in his drawing and quietly opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Dean Thomas,_

_Something is coming to Hogwarts. Something dark and evil. You should be careful, very careful. You'll find that this thing will know almost everything about everyone. This is a warning. There will be loss and death. It is inevitable. Remember, keep your friends close and your enemies closer._

Dean couldn't believe what he'd just read. There was a danger coming to Hogwarts. Should he tell someone? Probably. But who. It said to keep his friends close, but his enemies even closer. Could one of the snakes help him? He'd obviously tell Seamus when he woke, but who else. Maybe that Blaise kid Harry was always hanging out with. His mother had a black widow reputation, so he probably knew just what to do in this kind of situation. Dean folded up the letter and hid it in the back of his sketchbook. He closed the book and sealed it shut with magic. He'd need to talk to that boy soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the long wait, we replaced my entire kitchen and it was all hands on deck. Then I was preparing another story. But here it is, the next chapter. 
> 
> I have another fic I am currently working on. It is a Descendants FanFic if you are interested. 
> 
> Who do you guys think sent Dean that letter? What is the danger?
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX.


	18. We've Already Won

Alice had just finished packing with Lily's help when Lily decided to blindfold Alice and take them somewhere. Alice had a good feeling about what was happening. They were probably throwing her a party. Even though Alice didn't really want one. She smiled when the blindfold was taken off and she saw her friends standing there. 

"We couldn't let you leave without a party and before you say anything we know you leave in two hours. You won't be late," said Lily. Alice laughed. 

"Well in that case let's get this party started," said Alice. Everyone cheered and started to party. Alice when to get a non-alcoholic drink. Frank came up right beside her.

"Okay, so Remus and Lyra couldn't make it because they have classes today and their only break is after you leave. But they send their wishes of good luck." Alice smiled. 

"I figured they were working when I saw they weren't here," said Alice. 

"This was all my idea just so you know," said Frank. Alice laughed. 

"Frank don't hog Alice for the next two hours, say goodbye to her then it's my turn," called out Mary. Frank laughed. 

"You are going to be in high demand. I hope you find what you're looking for in America. And don't even try to tell me you're only leaving for school. We both know that's not true. If you need me I'll be there and don't be a stranger," said Frank hugging her. Alice hugged him back and breathed in his scent. 

"I'm gonna miss this," said Alice. 

"My hugs?" asked Frank as he pulled back. 

"No," she said hitting his shoulder playfully, "I'm going to miss these parties and our friends." Frank nodded. 

"Go tell them that," said Frank pushing her towards Mary who was waiting. 

"Okay girl. Let's be real for a second before you have to go talk to someone else. You are going to go to America and find yourself. AS soon as you do I want you back here," said Mary. 

"You do know that's no how this works," said Alice. 

"Girl we can't survive without you," said Mary. Alice laughed. 

"You guys will be fine without me," said Alice. 

"We will. But you better come home eventually," said Mary. Alice hugged her. 

"I'll be back before you know it," Whispered Alice. Alice felt a tap on her shoulder. It was Caradoc. He smiled. 

"May I have this dance?" he asked. She nodded and took his hand. "So as you know I've been in a relationship with Edgar for a while now." Alice nodded. "I'm asking him to move in with me later." At this Alice gave ou a squeal. 

"That's amazing," exclaimed Alice. Doc smiled. 

"Yes, it is. But here's the thing, the next step after that is finding the right ring and asking him to marry me. And when I do, I fully expect you do be at my wedding," said Doc. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," said Alice. 

"Good. You should enjoy your time in America," said Doc. 

"Yes you should," said Edgar walking up to them. 

"Thank you both. I'll miss you," said Alice. 

"As will we," said Edgar. Alice smiled and watched as they danced off together. Alice looked around the room and made eye contact with Lily and Peter. She made her way over. 

"So Frank informed me that this party was all his idea," said Alice. 

"It was not, he didn't even do anything to help set up," said Lily. 

"I'm pretty sure he was against the idea," said Peter.

"Yeah said he wanted you all to himself," said Lily with a huff. Alice smiled. 

"Relax guys, I knew he was lying," said Alice. Lily and Peter both returned her smile. 

"So you are leaving, would it be alright to write to you?" asked Peter. 

"Of course it is. You can write to me as much as you want," said Alice. Peter nodded. 

"You do realize that you will probably have a mountain of mail every morning right?" asked Lily. Alice laughed. 

"I hope. That means you miss me," said Alice. Lily's eyes softened.

"We will miss you," she said. All three of them shared a hug. 

"I should go see James and Regulus next," said Alice. She said goodbye to her friends and headed off to the drink table. 

"Look who it is, Alice Fawley," said James with a charming smile. 

"I never would've thought we'd run into her here of all places," said Regulus. Alice laughed. 

"I just wanted to say goodbye," said Alice. 

"We will miss you very much," said Regulus. 

"Yes we will, but you have three people left to talk to before you leave and only ten minutes to go before you have to leave for the airport," said James. 

"I still can't believe Lily convinced you to ride a muggle airplane," said Regulus. Alice smiled. 

"See ya," she said before heading off towards Benjy. "Hi, Benjy."

"Hey, Alice. I heard James, I know you don't have long so how about a hug," said Benjy. Alice smiled and gave him a hug. 

"Don't wait forever Benjy, go for it," said Alice as she let go. She got up and walked away before he could respond. 

"Alice are you really leaving at a time like this?" asked Sirius, making Alice confused. Lucius elbowed Sirius. 

"He means with all the political issues going on," said Lucius. Alice nodded, not quite believing him. 

"Can you believe Marlene didn't show up?" asked Sirius. Alice frowned. Lucius gave her a hug before she could say anything. 

"I and Siri are going to miss you so much. Stay out of trouble and try to come home as soon as possible," said Lucius. Alice nodded and walked to the middle of the room. Trying to put that weird encounter out of her head. 

"Alright everyone, I'm leaving for the airport now," she said. Everyone chorused goodbye. Alice smiled and left. She arrived at the airport and went through security. She couldn't help herself from looking around constantly. Hoping that Marlene would show up. Maybe even beg her to stay. Anything really. She waiting for 20 minutes before she could head towards the gate. Right as she was about to pass she stopped and looked back. She desperately wanted to see Marlene running towards her, but there was no one. No Marlene. Alice blinked back her tears and turned around. She was going to America. 

Marlene was racing into the airport, hoping to catch Alice. Hoping to stop her from leaving. Marlene wanted to scream her name and tell her she loved her too. Tell her about the baby and how they could raise it together, as a family. But the more she kept running the more the pit in her stomach got bigger. What if she didn't make it in time. She finally saw the Gate Alice was going through and stopped running. She saw Alice walking through the gate and went to yell her name, to stop her, when she closed her mouth. 

She couldn't do this to Alice. Alice wanted to go to America to further her education. Make her life better. Marlene couldn't hold her back. Wouldn't hold her back. Marlene is in love with Alice and that meant that she would always be unselfish with her. Marlene watched as the love of her life disappeared through the gate. Gone. She let the tears fall and she turned around and left. She knew in her head that she did the right thing but her heart was breaking in two. What did she just do? 

* * *

It was starting to rain outside an hour after Alice left. It looked like how James felt. He felt out of time. His son hero-worshiped him even though he wasn't the man Harry thought he was. It made him feel like a fake. It didn't help that it felt like all of his friends were drifting away. It even felt like Regulus was drifting away and James didn't want that. 

"Jamie?" James turned to see Regulus standing in the doorway. "Sirius fire-called. He wanted to know if you were going to lunch." Regulus spoke in a soft tone that pulled at James' heart. 

"I don't know," muttered James. Regulus came to stand beside him. 

"James, there is something I've been meaning to talk to you about," said Regulus. He seemed hesitant. James closed his eyes. 

"What's up?"

"I've been thinking and I want to have anything baby." James turned to look Regulus in the eyes. 

"You want another baby?" asked James. Regulus nodded. James cupped his face and kissed him. When he pulled back his eyes were sparkling with unshed tears of joy. "Let's have another baby." Regulus smiled and kissed James again. 

"How about we start after you go to lunch with your friends. They miss you," Regulus pointed out. James nodded. 

"I think that sounds like a wonderful idea, love." James kissed Regulus yet again, the headed towards the floo. He had friends to see. He landed right in The Three Broomsticks and saw his friends sitting at a table. Sirius, Remus, and Peter. James walked over and sat down smiling. 

"James you came," said Sirius surprised. James' smile grew. 

"Course, I did," said James. 

"Well we were just talking about Peter's love life," said Remus. 

"Or lack of it," joked Sirius causing them all to laugh. 

"I think I've got a real shot. She seems like she likes me," said Peter. 

"Who?" asked James. It was Remus that answered him. 

"This girl he works with, Penelope Clearwater. She's a few years older than him, technically," said Remus. James nodded. 

"I think you should go for it," said James. Peter looked surprised. 

"You do?" James nodded. 

"What's the worst that could happen? It's not like she'll kill you or anything," said James. 

"See, I told you he would say that. Just ask her Wormtail," said Sirius. Peter smiled. 

"Okay I think I'll get her flowers, she loves yellow roses, then I could ask her out to her favorite Italian place," said Peter. James put a hand on Peter's shoulder. 

"That sounds wonderful," said James.

"Yeah, it'll knock her socks off," said Remus. 

"It might even knock more than her socks off," joked Sirius causing them all to laugh. As James calmed down he realized that his friends weren't drifting away. Instead, it was him that was drifting. James smiled to himself. He wasn't alone in being out of time and he needed to remember that. 

* * *

Since Charlie was in town visiting his family, he also decided to pay a visit to a friend. Bill had already seen her, said she was in bad shape. But Charlie wanted to check on her himself. He was waiting for her doctor to check on her and get him the okay to see her. Nymphadora Tonks was in Charlie's year during Hogwarts and they got up to some pretty crazy adventures. Charlie smiled, remembering all the fun he and his friends used to have. Most of them weren't alive anymore, sadly. 

"Mr. Weasley it is okay for you to go in," said the Doctor coming up. "She is talking today. You may or may not be able to have a conversation with her. If she starts screaming or convulsing please leave the room and get help." Charlie nodded and thanked the doctor before going into the room. Sitting up in the bed was Tonks. She smiled when he walked in but she wasn't looked at him. 

"Hey Tonks, how are you feeling?" asked Charlie, hoping to get an answer. Tonks laughed and turned to look at Charlie. 

"Charlie, why didn't you bring the others?" Charlie was confused. Others? 

"What do you mean?" asked Charlie. 

"If you would've paid more attention I wouldn't have had to take the hit for you," she said. It hit Charlie then, she was remembering their sixth year. 

"Tonks, how are you feeling?" Charlie repeated his question. 

"I'm fine, mate. How are you? Did he say yes?" asked Tonks. She wasn't looking at Charlie but past him. Charlie bit his lip. There was no one in the room except him and her. 

"Tonks I have to get going," said Charlie. 

"Don't want to be late, Professor Snape will kill you," she said. Charlie turned and headed for the door. He paused for a second. "I can't really control it yet." Charlie closed his eyes willing the memories to go away and left the room. 

"Mr. Weasley how did it go?" asked the Doctor.

"She's definitely talking, but it's almost word for word things that she said in our sixth year," said Charlie. The doctor nodded. 

"We had to take her mind completely apart and start putting it back together. We don't know if she'll ever be who she was again. But if we keep seeing progress like this, she'll be able to leave this place eventually." Charlie nodded and bid the doctor a goodbye. He didn't think he'd be coming back to visit Tonks again.

* * *

Lucius followed his house elf to the tea room where she put their guest. Not that Lucius was expecting anyone. Who could be visiting him? His questions where answered when he saw Dorain waiting for him. He immediately sat down beside his friend. he looked shaken and like he'd been crying. 

"What is wrong Dorian?" asked Lucius. 

"I was in the paper, with the rest of everyone who was found," said Dorian. Lucius was confused, Dorian seemed distressed about that. 

"Why is that upsetting?" asked Lucius. 

"They mentioned my son in it," mumbled Dorian. Lucius reached out and put his hand on Dorian's shoulder.

"I can't help you unless you tell me why that is such a bad thing." Dorian looked right into Lucius' eyes. 

"His father knows up him now," said Dorian. Lucius frowned, he'd never asked his friend about the second person who helped make Theodore and he figured his friend didn't care. Seemed like he did. Dorian's quick breaths drew Lucius' attention. 

"Dorian I need you to try to match my breathing, okay?" Dorian nodded and tried. Lucius could see that it wasn't working. "Okay, I'm going to try counting for you. Just try to focus on my voice." By the time Lucius had gotten to 100 Dorian had calmed down and fallen asleep. When he woke up Lucius was going to find out who Theodore's father is. 

* * *

Lyra was waiting at a small cafe for Kingsly to show up. He'd asked her to meet him so that he could show her something. But he was late. Just as Lyra ordered another black coffee, Kingsly came running in. He sat down out of breath. 

"You are late," said Lyra with a pointed look. Kingsly rubbed the back on his neck. 

"Sorry, one of my newbies decided to get himself hurt and I had to fill out the paperwork," said Kingsly. Lyra smiled. 

"Totally understandable," said Lyra. "Now what was it you wanted to show me?" Kingsly pulled a file out of his robe. It was an official ministry document. 

"I looked into Tom Riddle, and this is what I found out. He was born in the late 1920s, but strangely enough, he was in Hogwarts with us for our last two years of school. After that, he was seen with Dorian Nott before disappearing," said Kingsly. The file contained photos of Tom Riddle. 

"So the next place we should head to is Dorian Nott's doorstep. Do you think he knows where he is at?" asked Lyra. She moved closer to Kingsly to get a better look at the photos.

"It is possible that he might know," said Kingsly. Lyra looked up at Kingsly and realized how close they really were. They both froze looking at each other. Lyra could feel herself moving closer to Kingsly, or maybe he was moving closer. Lyra closed her eyes and- BANG.

"Here's your coffee," said the waitress as Lyra and Kingsly jumped apart. Lyra picked up her coffee and stood up. 

"I have to get back to school. If I'm late Remus will kill me," said Lyra. Kingsly nodded and stood as well. 

"Right, um, let me know if you talk to Dorian." Lyra nodded and left. That was weird. She almost kissed Kingsly! That is disgusting. She didn't have feelings for Kingsly, no way. She didn't even know how she felt about Benjy. She sent a Patronus to the one person who could help her. Hopefully, he would meet her. 

* * *

Caradoc was very nervous. He wanted this to go well, he really wanted Eddie to say yes. Caradoc fingered the key while he waited. Eddie was ordering them some food. AS soon as he came back to the table he would ask. Caradoc couldn't believe that he found someone who made him feel so unsure. Caradoc was a flirt, he was always confident but Eddie made him feel unsure in a way that thrilled him. Caradoc watched as Eddie approached him with the food. 

"So I got you your usual but I also ordered this new drink for you, that I think you will really like," said Eddie as he sat down. 

"That sounds nice. I love trying new things," said Caradoc. He put the key in his pocket and tried the drink. It tasted fruity but not in a bad way. "This is really good." Eddie smiled. 

"I knew you would like it based on the probability of the situation," said Eddie. Caradoc smiled and pull the key back out. He pushed it across the table towards Eddie. 

"What's the probability of you moving in with me?" asked Caradoc. Eddie stared at the key in shock. 

"Um- ah - definitely 100%," said Eddie as he got up and kissed Caradoc. Caradoc smiled into the kiss as he slid the key into his boyfriend's pocket. They both pulled back and started to eat. 

"Did I ever tell you how cute you are when you talk all smart-like?" asked Caradoc.

"Only all of the time." 

* * *

Lyra and Lucius both arrived at the park at the same time. Lucius looked tired and worried and Lyra was sure she didn't look any better. 

"Lyra you better have a good reason for wanting to meet," said Lucius as he sat down. 

"I'm having a life crisis right now Lucius," said Lyra. Lucius raised an eyebrow at her. 

"Okay, what is this life Crisis?" asked Lucius. Lyra took a deep breath. 

"I'm pretty sure I like - well love- Benjy but then today I had this almost moment with Kingsly," said Lyra. Lucius chuckled. 

"You Blacks are always so dramatic. Look I could've told you how you felt about Benjy years ago and by the looks of it nothing has changed on that front. At the same time you and Kingsly had all those years together," said Lucius. 

"But I've always had this love-hate relationship with him and it was mostly hate," said Lyra. 

"There is a fine line between Love and Hate," said Lucius. Lyra rolled her eyes. "Okay how about this you need to think about your life before the war your life after the war and your life now. You'll know what to do."

"That makes no sense at all," said Lyra. Lucius threw his hands up in the air. 

"Look I can't tell you what to do. You are a big girl, Lyra. Decide for yourself," said Lucius as he got up. 

"So that's it, You aren't going to help?" Lucius turned back around and looked her straight into the eyes. 

"The only person that can help you is yourself." Lyra sat there staring at Lucius as he left in shock. 

* * *

"I CAN"T BELIEVE YOU," screamed George. It was completely silent in the common room as everyone was watching Fred and George argue, a site they'd never seen before. 

"Look I'm trying to do the right thing," said Fred calmly. 

"HOW IS THIS RIGHT?" 

"Because it just is," responded Fred. He'd had yet to start screaming back at George. 

"THIS IS THE MOST STUPID IDEA YOU'VE EVER HAD. I CAN'T LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW," screamed George as he fled the room. Fred looked around to see everyone looking at him and went after George to follow him. Once outside in the hall Lee stopped Fred.

"How about I go after him? He needs to calm down before you try to talk to him about any of this," said Lee. Fred nodded. 

"That sounds like a good idea," said Fred. 

"Are you going to be okay?" asked Lee. 

"Yeah. Totally," said Fred. Lee nodded and left, going after George, while Fred went the other way. He needed to be alone. 

*With George*

It wasn't long until George had company again. 

"Go away Fred," mumbled George as he sat by the lake. Someone sat down next to him. 

"I'm not Fred," said Lee. George managed a weak smile. "You know you two are going to be the talk of the school for a while. That big explosive fight, What was that about?"

"It was nothing. Just a disagreement on how to go about something. The thing is, I think he might actually be right," said George. Lee picked up a rock and skipped it across the lake. 

"Right about what?" George leaned back and watched him skip rocks. 

"We are trying to get this person to go out with us and I want to go about it in a certain way-"

"Fast and impulsively," George nodded.

"-And Fred wants to take things slow. Be his friend first, get to know him, and then if it happens it happens."

"Yeah sounds like he's right," said Lee. George looked over at him in surprise. 

"What does that mean?" Lee held his hands up in surrender. 

"All I'm saying is If I was the guy you two were interested I'd want the more romantic route because one, it's more romantic and two it shows that you are serious and not looking for a quickie in a broom closet," said Lee. George nodded. 

"How am I going to apologize? I mean he wouldn't even yell back at me. This is actually our first fight ever," said George. 

"I think the best way to do it, is to tell him exactly what you told me and throw an 'I'm sorry" in there," said Lee. 

"That makes sense," said George. 

"That's why you two keep me around. Without me you both would be bumbling idiots," said Lee, who attempted to do a bad impression of McGonagall. George burst out laughing. 

*With Fred*

Draco was on his way to the astronomy tower to get his book that he left behind. He didn't really expect to see anyone up there at this hour so he was very surprised when he heard crying. He picked up his book and wondered if he should offer help. it seemed like the nice thing to do. 

"Hello, are you alright?" asked Draco, making his presence known. The crying stopped and he heard some shuffling before Fred Weasley came out from his hiding spot. 

"Everything is just peachy," said Fred, attempting a smile. Draco took one look at him and knew that nothing was fine. His hair was everywhere and his eyes were bloodshot. He looked like a mess. 

"Everything is not fine. Sit down," at this Fred sat in the closest chair to him. "Are you hurt?" asked Draco. 

"Not physically," Answered Fred. Draco raised an eyebrow. 

"You want to tell me what happened then for you to be up here by yourself, crying?" Fred shook his head no. "You want to try that again?"

"Look I'm just making a big deal out of nothing," said Fred. 

"I honestly doubt that. I'm the drama queen here, not you," replied Draco. 

"George and I got into a fight," said Fred. 

"Okay, and?"

"And we've never fought before in our lives and it was in front of everyone. He just kept yelling at me and I just stood there and took it," said Fred. 

"What was the fight about? Maybe I could help."

"It was about you," mumbled Fred. 

"Oh." Well, Draco was not expecting that. 

"Yeah."

"Why?" 

"Because he wants to rush into things instead of taking his time. While I on the other proposed that we become friends first and whatever happens, happens," said Fred. Draco blushed. 

"I'm sure you two will make up," said Draco. 

"Yeah, but how long is that going to take. I don't think I can handle him yelling at me," said Fred. 

"How about we sneak into the kitchens and make some chocolate chip cookies," suggested Draco. Fred smiled. 

"That sounds pretty nice," said Fred. He and Draco walked down tot eh kitchens happily chatting about random things. Neither one had any idea what the day was going to bring. 

* * *

Dean found Blaise in the Library and sat down right beside him. Blaise raised an eyebrow. 

"Is there something I can help you with?" asked Blaise. 

"Actually, yes," said Dean as he set the letter down on the table. Blaise sighed and closed his book. He picked up the letter and started to read. When he was finished he placed the letter on the table. 

"Okay, and I care why?" asked Blaise. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"It literally said that something bad is coming to Hogwarts," said Dean. Blaise continued to stare at him, uncaring. "Hey Idoit, guess where you are. Hogwarts."

"Look, do you ever know who sent that letter. Someone could be fucking with you," said Blaise. 

"I think this is very serious," said Dean. 

"And you didn't tell a teacher because?"

"I don't know why I didn't. But don't you feel it in the air. That weird shift in the magic?" asked Dean. 

"I've felt it for a while. Something is going to happen," said Blaise. 

"If you think that then why don't you seem interested?" asked Dean. 

"This letter just confirms what I already thought," said Blaise. "Have you told anyone else?"

"No, just you," said Dean. 

"We need to compile a list of people and get them all together. It is possible that someone else received something like that," said Blaise. Dean raised an eyebrow. 

"let's just go round them up instead of making a list. Besides this library is freaking me out for some reason. I've never been in here when Madam Prince wasn't here," said Dean. Blaise nodded. 

"We will start with my friends then." Dean nodded and they both left the library. 

* * *

Susan felt very cold, but she needed to continue studying for the upcoming potions test. She really wanted to pass. She looked around and saw Dean Thomas leaving with Blaise Zabini. How weird. It was only her and Lavander Brown in the Library, but Susan kept hearing noises coming from the shelves. She tried to focus on the reading but the cold chill in the room just kept getting worse and worse. It was terrible. She watched as Lavander got up from her table towards the shelves that were making noises. Susan looked back at her textbook. She just started reading again when she heard a loud thump!. Did Lavander fall?

"Lavander, are you alright? Did you fall?" asked Susan as she neared the bookshelf the girl went into. As she turned into the aisle she saw Lavander on the fall bleeding out. She bent down and by chance looked up in time to see a figure. She screamed just as his wand lifted and Thunder rang out, a clear sign that there was a storm outside. That was the last thought Susan had as her lifeless body fell to the floor beside Lavander Brown's. Two young lights snuffed out. 

* * *

Bellatrix was excited to meet her daughter. Her healing was going well. She'd be released in a few days. The Doctors finally agreeing that she could see her daughter. When she walked in she had the same bushy hair as Bellatrix and all the black features. 

"Hi," said Bellatrix. The girl looked upset. 

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. How long will this take?" she asked. Bella frowned a bit. 

"I'm not sure how long. But I know you've been excused from the rest of your classes. I'm really happy to meet you," said Bella. Bella thought to herself, _Keep calm. This might just be a bad day, not a bad attitude._

"I'm aware that I don't have to be in class today. But it doesn't change the fact that I should be in class, learning and showing everyone how smart I am. Ask what you need to ask so I may be on my way." _Okay nevermind, definitely a bad attitude._

"Tell me about yourself?" requested Bella. 

"I'm a fifth-year Gryffindor, muggle-born, top of my class," said Hermione. Bella frowned. 

"You do know that I am your mother, right?" asked Bella. Hermione scoffed. 

"Like I care. You didn't raise me. Besides, you are a monster," said Hermione. 

"Still, I am your mother and your father was also a pure-blood. You are as pure as they come," said Bella. Hermione glared. 

"No, you are not. I don't care what that stupid paper said. You are not my mother and you have no control over me," said Hermione. Bella was about to speak when a different voice cut it. 

"Then why did you adoptive parents give Bella custody of you back?" asked Rodo as he stepped in the room. 

"MY PARENTS WOULD NEVER," Screamed Hermione. 

"Well, they did. You are going to live with your mother now," said Rodo. Hermione glared and looked like she was fuming. What was once a pretty girl looked like a pretty ugly lady. 

"AS YOUR MOTHER, I am pulling you from school. You will be homeschooled so that we can get to bond and know each other and so that we can fix that attitude. You can go back to school for your 6th year," said Bella. 

"The school already sent your stuff to our house," said Rodo. 

"This isn't fair. If I'm not muggle-born and the top of my class then there is nothing special about me and no one will want to be my friend." The girl lost all of her fight and started to tear up. 

"Sweetie if they don't like you for you, then you don't need them. You will find the right people someday," said Bella. Hopefully, this would go well, but at this point, Bella really couldn't see this getting any better. Yay parenthood!

* * *

Sitting in the kitchens were Dean, Seamus, Harry, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, Draco, and Fred. 

"So you received a letter about this?" asked Seamus. Dean nodded. 

"Well we definitely need to tell a teacher," said Pansy. 

"Yeah we don't want anyone to get hurt that doesn't have to," said Theo. 

"This writing is exactly like the one from my letter," said Harry. 

"You received a letter from Tom Riddle," said Draco. 

"Why would he warn Dean about this?" asked Blaise. 

"How does he even know?" asked Fred. 

"We need to find a teacher know and answer these questions later," said Pansy. 

"Right, but which teacher?" asked Dean. 

"Professor Black and Lupin. They would take this kind of thing very seriously," said Draco. Dean nodded. Just as he stood up the whole school shook and Dean's hearing went out for a slipt second. 

"Holy Shit," said Seamus. 

"What was that?" asked Draco. Seamus looked at everyone worriedly. 

"That was a huge fucking explosion, that's what," said Seamus. Well Shit. 

* * *

Kingsly and Lyra stood over the two bodies of Lavander Brown and Susan Bones. 

"It looks like they were drained of all of their blood," said Kingsly, as the room flashed with lightning. 

"Whoever did this clearly wanted to make Lavander look like an accident but then Susan must have come along," said Lyra. 

"Someone reported hearing a scream, so the murder probably didn't have time to make both of them look like accidents," said Kingsly. 

"It would've had to have been a student. If a teacher did this it would look more professional. This looks rough and like they didn't know what they were doing," said Lyra. Kingsly nodded and zipped up the body bags. 

"My men will take a look at this," said Kingsly. Lyra nodded and looked around the library for any kind of clues. "Look about what happened earlier-" 

"We really don't have to talk about it," said Lyra. 

"But I want to talk about it," said Kingsly. They were now in each other's personal space. 

"Is there anything to talk about," said Lyra, who was feeling warm all over. Kingsly leaned closer. 

"Is there?" They were about to almost kiss again when the school shook. Both Lyra and Kingsly looked at each other and ran towards the door. What Lyra was scared her.

"We need backup now, medics and Aurora. This is a code red." Kingsly nodded and ran towards the nearest floo. Lyra ran forwards into the smoke. She had to squint to see anything her lungs burned. She passed several dead bodies some whole, some not so whole. It was terrifying. But if there was any survivors she needed to find them now. She continued running until she was outside. A whole tower of the school blown off. Lyra couldn't believe it. She hoped no kids were outside. Just her luck then that when she said that she saw two bodies. She ran towards them. They both had pulses but were knocked out, probably hit by debris. She turned them over to identify them. It was George Weasley and Lee Jorden. 

Time Skip****

It was total devastation. Two 7th years hurt but alive, 1 second year killed, 88 third years killed, and the teacher. There would be no more divination class. Lyra couldn't believe it. These kids would be in mourning for a long time. She didn't see Kingsly for the rest of the day, but that was for the best. But at least everyone was counted for.

"Aunt Lyra." she turned to see Draco and Harry running up to her. 

"You guys should be in your common rooms," said Lyra. 

"Neville is missing. No one can find him and he's not on the map," said Harry. 

"We don't know where he is," said Draco. 

"Calm down. All of the bodies have been found. Neville was not among them. We will send out a missing child report and we'll start looking for him," Lyra. They both nodded. 

"Alright, get back inside," said Lyra. The boys ran off. She sighed, Neville was missing. This wasn't good at all. 

* * *

There were some Slytherins in the Gryffindor common room, though most went to Hufflepuffs. The group was sitting there talking about the letter again. Only this time they were interrupted by someone tapping Harry on the shoulder. It was Colin Creevy. 

"Harry, I know you aren't going to sit back and do nothing." His eyes looked red and puffy. "And I want to help. I want to stop whoever did this. I want to avenge my brother," said Colin. Harry smiled. 

"Then sit down. Cause we are planning," said Harry. Colin sat down next to Blaise and they caught him up. Whoever killed a bunch of children would pay. 

* * *

Neville snuck out of the school around lunchtime so he could meet with his boyfriend. Percy had gotten an apartment in Hogsmeade and Neville couldn't wait to see him again. Right now Percy was giving him a tour. 

"-And that's the house," said Percy. Neville bit his lip and grabbed onto his hand. 

"There's one room you didn't show me," said Neville. Percy looked at him shocked. 

"Does that mean-" Neville cut him off with a passionate kiss. And I think you know what happened next. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this story. I know it took a while to update, but I have been very busy. My school decided we are going back in the fall, and with that decision, all of my teachers have sent out summer assignments. It's a lot of work plus sports are happening to. I play golf and I've started my training back up again since I'll have a season. This means that updates are going to be slow. I hope you all stay with this story. I made this chapter extra long so that you guys have more to read and think about. 
> 
> I do have a question, I'm not sure where to go with Lyra's love life, what do you guys think, Benjy or Kingsly?
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> XOXOXOXOXO


	19. What Are You Waiting For?

Lyra was not looking forward to this visit. If it was to just see her friends and her godson, that would be fine. But she was here to question Neville, their only suspect. Did Lyra think he'd done anything? No, Neville could never hurt anyone. She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. It was Frank, he looked surprised. 

"Lyra you could've just used your key," said Frank opening the door. Lyra struggled to smile. 

"I'm not here for a visit, Frank. I'm here on business." Lyra walked in and waited for Frank to ask. 

"What happened?" Lyra took a deep breath and turned to face Frank. 

"I need to question Neville about where he was and what he was doing when the Tower was blown up," said Lyra. Frank frowned. 

"You think he did it?" Lyra sighed. 

"Of course I don't. But he's the only student unaccounted for," said Lyra. Frank nodded in understanding. 

"That makes him a suspect." Lyra nodded. "Neville is in his room if you want to talk to him." Lyra walked a path she'd taken for fifteen years with a heavy heart. She came to Neville's door a lot faster than she wanted to. She knocked at the door and opened it. Neville was sitting by his window, wearing a sweater that wasn't his, and smiling peacefully. Lyra wished she didn't have to ruin this good mood. 

"Aunt Lyra, what are you doing here?" asked Neville as he got up to greet her. 

"I have a few questions for you," she said. Neville furrowed his eyebrows, clearly confused. 

"Okay, what's up?" Lyra pulled out her pad and a pen to write with. 

"Neville where were you when the Tower exploded?" Neville blushed and look his feet. 

"I wasn't at school. I snuck out to Hogsmeade," said Neville. Lyra wrote that down. 

"Can anyone confirm that?" Neville blushed even redder and Lyra felt terrible about this. 

"Percy." Lyra nodded. 

"What were you doing?" Neville started to rub his arms and he wouldn't look her in the face. He also wasn't answering. "Neville, what were you and Percy doing?" Lyra put her things down and gripped Neville's shoulders, making him look her in the eyes. "Neville, I can't help you if you don't answer me."

"We did, um, it." The response shocked Lyra. They what? 

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. I think it's safe to say that you haven't do anything wrong," said Lyra. She turned to leave but Neville grabbed onto her arm. 

"You aren't going to tell my dad, are you?" asked Neville. Before Lyra could answer that she couldn't because of the ongoing investigation, someone opened the door. 

"She doesn't have to. I heard everything. Neville go wait in the living room." Frank was looking straight at Lyra, and she could tell him wasn't happy. 

"But-"

"Go." Neville quickly left the room, leaving Lyra and Frank behind. 

"Frank-"

"I want him charged." Lyra stared at him in shock. 

"What?" Frank glared at her. 

"You know what I'm talking about. He clearly took advantage of my underage son," said Frank. 

"Frank we don't know what happened-"

"IT DOESN"T MATTER." Lyra's mouth snapped shut. She'd never seen Frank this upset before. "If you won't protect him, I'll ask someone else to charge Percy."

"I have more important things. If I don't find out who killed a shit ton of third years, then your son could be the next victim. This can wait," said Lyra, she turned and left the room. She stopped by the living room and found Rabastan sitting there trying to talk to Neville while Neville cried. 

"Lyra, what's going on?" Lyra stopped with her hand on the door.

"It's not my place to tell you, Bastan. Nev, if you need me, just floo me." Lyra turned the handle and left. Frank was making a bigger deal out of this then he had to. 

* * *

Neville was scared out of his mind. His dad pulled Rabastan out of the room and told Neville to stay there and wait. It was now nearing Midnight. Neville just wanted someone to hold him. His dad came back in with Rabastan. 

"We need to talk." His dad's voice came out hard, which sent Neville's anxiety through the roof. "Tomorrow morning you will come with us to the ministry." Neville couldn't believe it. C'mon, where's that Gryffindor bravery. 

"No." Rabastan raised his eyebrow and Frank's face got darker. 

"You will Because we need to make sure that predator can't hurt anyone else," said Frank. Neville could tell he was slowly losing his cool. 

"He didn't hurt me." Neville was going to stand his ground. Frank bitterly laughed. 

"Of course he hurt you." Neville's eye narrowed. Rabastan tried to step in. 

"Maybe we all should just-"

"You will go to the ministry, you will report him, and you will never see Percy Weasley again!"

"No, No, and Not gonna happen." Suddenly Neville was slammed and held against the wall. 

"FRANK!" His dad ignored Rabastan as he leaned into Neville's face. 

"You will do as I SAY, Understand? My House, my rules." Neville nodded. 

"FRANK, YOU'RE HURTING HIM. STOP!" Frank's eyes suddenly cleared and he dropped Neville staring at his own hands. "WHAT THE HELL, FRANK?" Rabastan turned towards Neville. "Nev, go to your room. Your father and I need to have a conversation." Neville nodded and ran to his room. He got out his school trunk and started throwing his favorite things in it. He wasn't going to stay here where he clearly wasn't a person. He'd go somewhere else. He'd go to the one place, the one person who wouldn't send him back to his dad. 

* * *

Marlene was in a lot of pain, sitting in the hospital with Sirius. They said it would only be a few more minutes on the tests and then they'd know what was wrong. Marlene hated this, she was in all this pain and the only person she really wanted with her was on the other side of the ocean. 

"Hey, Marls, it's going to be just fine," said Sirius. He started to make goofy faces to try to distract her. 

"Sirius, I am not a child. Please stop,' she forced out. Sirius nodded and just kept rubbing her hand. Lucius had to step out to talk to Rabastan who'd shown up. Marlene wished he'd get back, Sirius only knew how to push her buttons. The doctor came in.

"Okay, so most of your tests came back normal. However, from all the past trauma you've been through this is going to be rough. It will be painful, and you'll most likely be bedridden for most of it. I would suggest moving in with someone who could help take care of you." Marlene nodded. "We are going to give you these, only use them when it gets as bad as it is now." Sirius took the pill bottle. "Other than that you are free to go." He left as quickly as he came. Sirius helped Marlene take some of the meds and get dressed. They walked out to see Lucius at the end of the hall. He was walking towards them and looked concerned. 

"What did Rabastan want?" asked Sirius. Lucius looked paler than usual. 

"Neville ran away and no one knows where he is," said Lucius. Sirius and Marlene both gasped. 

"Okay, let's get Marlene back to our place for the night, then we'll talk to Draco, see if he heard from Neville, then I'm going to go and see if I can help in the search," said Sirius. 

"Maybe we shouldn't look for him," said Marlene. Both men turned to look at her. 

"What does that mean?" asked Lucius. 

"Sirius you remember when you ran away, even if someone used force, you weren't going back to that house," said Marlene. Sirius looked a little sheepish. 

"Maybe, but my family knew where I was going. No one knows where Neville is," said Sirius. 

"I think she might be right. Let's at least wait until morning to start looking for him," said Lucius. Sirius sighed but listened anyway. Neville couldn't have gotten very far.

* * *

Alice was waiting for Lily to come to the floo. She wanted to know about everything that was happening. Alice almost flew back after hearing what happened at the school, but Frank convinced her not to. 

"Okay, I'm here. Sorry, it took so long. A lot has been happening." Alice smiled at Lily. 

"It's alright. Are there any new developments in the case?" asked Alice. 

"They thought it might have been Neville but it turns out it wasn't, so they are waiting for test results to come back now. Speaking of Neville..." Lily trailed off. 

"What happened?" asked Alice, concerned. 

"He ran away after him and Frank got into a fight. Frank didn't give us much detail, only that we need to find Neville fast," said Lily. 

"Did anyone ask Percy?" Lily shook her head. 

"They can't find him anywhere, but that could be because he's working or something. I don't think they would've run away together. That's a bit extreme," said Lily. 

"Well, you'll keep me updated right? And if you guys need anything I only a portkey away," said Alice. 

"I'll keep in touch, but you need to focus on your education," said Lily. The call disconnected. Her godson was missing and she bet that he didn't run away because of a verbal fight. 

* * *

Lyra was sitting in her office, wishing she could start the day over. Neville was missing but she couldn't help look for him because she was knee-deep in an investigation. Frank overreacted today and Lyra couldn't figure out why. Yeah, he's protective over Neville but he went too far. Rabastan told her what really happened but she also knew that he didn't tell anyone else. She needed those test results to come in, then she'd have someone to blame for this whole mess. There was a knock on her office door. 

"Come in." In walked someone from magical detection. He looked extremely worried.

"I have the test results," he said dropping them on her desk. Lyra looked down at them and gasped. 

"This can't be possible. This person is dead," said Lyra. 

"It matched the sample 98%," said the guy. Lyra sighed. 

"Okay, thank you," said Lyra dismissing him. She stared at the results. Apparently Dumbledore blew up the tower from the grave. Lyra needed to figure out how that was possible. She needed to get in touch with Percy Weasley. 

* * *

Harry was all alone in Potter Manor tonight. His parents both said they were going out and they'd be back. So Harry was a little worried when there was pounded at the front door a little past one in the morning. Harry slid out of bed extremely tired and made his way to the front door. He opened it and saw Neville standing there with a bag. He looked as if he'd been crying. That fact made Harry wake up. 

"Neville, what's wrong?" asked Harry. 

"Something happened and I didn't have anywhere else to go," mumbled Neville. Harry grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him inside. Harry knew he couldn't tell his parents about this. 

"You can stay in my room tonight and tomorrow morning we'll set you up in a guest room before my parents come back. You can stay as long as you need to," said Harry. Neville nodded and thanked him. 

It had been a few days since Neville arrived and Harry's parents had yet to figure it out. Today they were lucky too. James was going to meet up with Sirius and Regulus had a tea to attend, so Harry would have the house to himself. This is what he needed because Neville had been sick lately, but Harry couldn't just walk him passed his parents and to the floo. So today Harry was going to take him to St. Mungos to see what was wrong with him. 

"Harry, you really don't have to take me anywhere. You've already done so much for me," said Neville. Harry rolled his eyes. 

"Nev, we are already here and the healer is on their way. You are sick and you need help. Besides, I haven't done anything besides being a decent human. You're my friend Neville," said Harry. Neville had been complaining the whole way here. But Harry dragged him here anyways. 

"Hello, I'm Healer Rick, I will be running a few spells and will look at the results. Based on your symptoms there are only five spells to start out with. But if they all come back negative then we will be here for a while." Neville nodded and the Healer started doing his thing. The first four spells all caused a red glow around Neville, but the fifth one caused a green glow. 

"Congrats are in order...'

* * *

It had been a little over a week since the explosion and Draco had been visiting George every day to keep Fred company. Draco could feel that he blamed himself for his brother being hurt. What Fred needed right now was a friend. 

"You know, I'm really glad you are here," said Fred. Draco smiled. He wanted to tell Fred something today. Something Pansy helped him figure out. 

"So am I. Fred, there's something I wanted to tell you," said Draco. Fred turned to look Draco in the eyes. 

"What's up?" asked Fred. 

"I've always fancied you and him," Draco started. Fred looked confused. "And I know that it doesn't seem that way but here's the thing, I've thought about it and the more I think I realized that I'm asexual. I would love to date both of you and fall in love, but not that other stuff..."

"And that's why you freaked out at the party," said Fred, with understanding in his eyes. Draco blushed and nodded. Fred grabbed his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm glad you told me that, and I'm willing to respect that, respect you. Because I fancy you too," said Fred. Draco had tears welling up in his eyes and he leaned forward smashing their lips together. They didn't pull apart until they heard, 

"Wow, I've missed a lot." They pulled apart to see that George had woken up. 

* * *

Bella was hoping that her friends would like Hermione despite her growing attitude. That was a work in progress. Bella didn't want her to hate her so she had trouble disciplining her but Rodo had no problem showing Hermione what the boundaries were. She was already grounded for life if Bella remembered correctly. Today they were only introducing her to Rabastan and Andy, both of their siblings. Rabastan promised he'd show up even though Neville was still missing. Bella had to admit that when Rabastan told her and Rodo the whole story there sounded like something was missing. She may not know Neville all that well but he wouldn't have run away for no reason. 

"Bella our guests have arrived, I'll go get Hermione," said Rodo picking his head in the door. Bella nodded and looked in the mirror one last time. Smiling, she got up to go greet their guests. 

"Bella, this is a lovely home you chose for yourself," said Andy as Bella approached them. 

"Cousin Sirius gave it to me," said Bella, hugging her sister. 

"So how has it been adjusting to being a parent?" asked Rabastan. He had a certain tone in his voice that she couldn't quite place. 

"It's been hard. I'm not quite there yet, but I expect that by next school when I send her back I'll be a much better parent," said Bella with a smile. 

"I don't want to go in there." All three of them turned towards the door. Hermione must've been fighting Rodo. 

"Listen we don't have to send you back to Hogwarts for your sixth year. You need to start behaving," said Rodo. Bella smiled, Rodo already knew her so well. He knew exactly what to say to get her to listen. The door opened a few seconds later. 

"Hello, It is lovely to meet you, I'm Hermione." She stood right in the doorway. Rabastan stood to greet her, sticking his hand out. 

"Rabastan Lestrange. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." Whatever Rodo said to her made her really want to suck up, because she shook his hand with a smile. Andy got up next. 

"Hermione, it is lovely to see you again dear, you are looking quite healthy and happy," said Andy. Hermione smiled at her, the first smile Bella had seen out of her. 

"I didn't know you'd be here Andy. How's Ted? Did he get that Job promotion he wanted?" asked Hermione as everyone sat down. Andy smiled. 

"He did, it gives me much more time now to spend with my sister and now you," said Andy. Hermione blushed. 

"Is it alright to ask how Tonks is doing?" asked Hermione with prefect politeness that Bella had never seen before. Maybe Andy could come around more often and help Bella connect with her daughter. 

"It's perfectly alright, dear. She's doing better, Her minds trapped in past memories but she can talk now and he can even feed herself again," said Andy. Hermione nodded. Bella smiled, this was going better than she thought it would. 

* * *

Kingsly was sitting in the Potter Manor tea room with James Potter himself. 

"I must say, Kingsly, this meeting is surprising. We never really talk much at school," said James. Kingsly smiled.

"Yes, well, I didn't know who else to ask for advice," said Kingsly. James raised an eyebrow. 

"Is that so?" Kingsly nodded, his throat feeling dry. 

"I have recently realized that I may harbor feelings for Lyra," said Kingsly. James nodded with a knowing smile on his face. 

"And you don't know what to do because it's clear she likes you but that she's in love with Benjy," said James. 

"How did you know that?" asked Kingsly. 

"Let's just say it's a gift I have," said James, while sipping on his tea. 

"What should I do?" asked Kingsly. James gave him a look. 

"You clearly like Lyra, you never mention how you felt about Benjy," said James. Kingsly looked down. 

"I have never talked to him before," said Kingsly. James snorted. 

"You used to talk to him all the time in the middle of the night," said James. Kingsly's head snapped up. 

"How-?"

"Let's just say I know things about a lot of people." Kingsly couldn't believe what he was hearing. 

* * *

Lyra was still unbelievably shaken over what happened at the school, over Neville running away. She just needed some time to herself. So she left a small group of people in charge on her department and left. She just needed to breathe. But where was she going to go? She could go see Sirius or Regulus, but she really didn't want to see them in their happy relationships at this moment. Lily was probably free but then again she'd been spending all of her time with Mary, Dorcus, and Marlene. Lyra tried to check in on them from time to time, but all they did was ask about her love life. Caradoc and Eddie were probably together, too busy for her. Lyra sighed, that leaves Benjy. She hadn't seen him since the explosion. She stood in front of his door and knocked. He opened the door. He was starting to use his leg more now, but it would never fully recover from what happened. 

"Lyra, what's up?" asked Benjy. He looked surprised to see her. Lyra frowned. 

"I'm sorry, I should've called first, your probably busy," said Lyra, turning to leave. 

"Wait. I'm totally free, I just wasn't expecting to see you with this whole mess going on," said Benjy. Lyra turned around and smiled. 

"I had to take a break from work. It was driving me crazy," said Lyra. Benjy smiled and let her inside. They sat down on the couch next to each other.

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Benjy as Lyra cuddled into him, breathing in his scent.

"Not really. I just want to sit here," said Lyra as Benjy started to play with her hair. She felt relaxed. 

"Whatever you want to do," whispered Benjy as Lyra's eyes slipped closed. 

* * *

Colin was home in the muggle world which meant that he could develop his film, finally. There might just be something in his photos that could help Harry. He started looking over the photos that had fully developed. Most were normal but then something caught his eye. A figure standing outside the tower that blew up. He got out a magnifying glass and took a closer look. He knew that Hair and that Wand. He had to tell Harry. Good thing Harry gave him his address. Now he just needed to get there. He packed a bag and left a note for his dad. Once he made it to the street he called for the knight bus. 

"I'm going to get Justice for you Denny, I promise."

* * *

James had cleaned up from his tea with Kingsly and headed towards his son's room. He'd almost made it there when he heard something fall in the guest room next to it. How strange. He opened the door and looked around the room. Someone was living here. He took a closer look at everything in the room and noticed a picture had fallen and a toad was on it. He looked at the picture and it all made sense. That Toad must've been Neville's toad Trevor. The picture was of him and some of his roommates. James couldn't believe that Neville was hiding out at their house, right under their noses. He couldn't believe Harry wouldn't tell them. James stopped. 

He could believe that Harry wouldn't tell them, because he did the same exact thing. 

_James was trying to stay up the whole night. He really wanted to, because he had the house to himself. His parents were at some family thing in Greece. Of course, the house-elves would stop him from doing anything dangerous. Which meant that the only fun thing he could do is stay up all night. He was starting to fail at that when Daisy woke him up._

_"Master Potter, there is a young boy back the fireplace, he says he knows you." James sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked towards the fireplace while putting his glasses on._

_"Hey, Mate. I was wondering if I could crash here," said Sirius. He looked to be in a lot of pain._

_"Daisy go take his things to a guest room and please don't tell my parents about this. They will only send him back," ordered James. She nodded and left. "What happened?"_

_"Well, my mother happened," said Sirius._

_"Your siblings."_

_"I left them behind," said Sirius. James frowned._

_"Why?" He asked as he led Sirius to his room._

_"Because I don't need them and they don't need me," said Sirius. He was clearly upset. Of course, he needed them and vis versa. James was talking to Regulus all the time, and Lyra was their friend._

_"You can stay as long as you need to," said James. Sirius smiled._

_"Thanks, Prongs."_

Turned out he didn't hide it from his parents for long because Lord Black told them about Sirius staying with them. They weren't upset at all and let Sirius stay, even treated him as their own. James was going to wait to talk to the boys before calling Frank and Rabastan. It was the smart thing to do. He can't be upset that his son is acting just like him. He turned when the door opened to see his son and a crying Neville. 

* * *

Percy had just got back to the flat he was staying at with Marcus and Oliver. It was good to see his friends again. Penny was staying with her parents but tried to go out with the boys every night. Percy had missed them so much. 

"Perce, are you back?" called out Oliver. 

"Yeah, Ollie," Percy called back. Oliver and Marcus both came out of their room with two letters in their hands.

"One of these is from Frank Longbottom informing you that he hates you and that Neville is missing. If you see him please send him home," said Oliver. 

"The other one is from Harry Potter saying that Neville is pregnant and you need to come to his Manor right away," said Marcus. 

"So clearly we know where Neville is so that's not a problem. So what did you do?" asked Oliver. Percy just stared back at them in shock. 

"Will you guys come back to London with me. I think I might need a lot of support from my friends, but I gotta get there to talk to Neville," said Percy, kicking into action. 

"Of course, we'll come with you mate," said Oliver. 

"In fact, I already packed all of our stuff," said Marcus. Percy smiled, if these two were by his side everything was going to be just fine. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I've got big things planned. So The bad guy will be revealed soon but drop a comment of who you think it is. 
> 
> I took some time to think things over and listened to the feedback I received and I now know what I'm going to do about the love triangle I created. 
> 
> Until Next Time,   
>  XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	20. Chapter 20

James sat Harry and Neville down in the library to talk about what was going on. Both boys were sitting at the table, Neville still crying and Harry staring straight at him. It made James feel like he was the one in trouble and not them. 

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. First, we are going to discuss why you ran away. Then you will tell me what has you so upset so that I can help," James explained. Both boys nodded. 

"I got into a fight with my dad and I got scared and ran," said Neville. Harry frowned. 

"Nev, you have to tell him the truth. He's on your side," said Harry. 

"Neville, if you can't tell me the truth then I have to call your parents," said James. Neville looked up at him. James frowned, that kid almost gave himself whiplash. 

"Neville and his dad were fighting about Percy and his dad got so upset that he slammed and held Neville against the wall," explained Harry. Neville turned towards Harry, looking betrayed. 

"Is that true?" asked James. Neville nodded and looked down. "In that case, we won't call your parents to come here. I'll have a private talk with them later. Now, why were you so upset?" Neville shrugged. Harry put his hand over Neville's.

"It's alright to tell him, he can help," said Harry. Neville took a deep breath and spoke. 

"I'm apparently pregnant," said Neville. James leaned back in his chair in shock. Neville was Pregnant. That was something he didn't expect. James cleared his throat.

"Do you know who the father is?" Neville looked offended by that question. 

"Of course, I do. I've only slept with one person," said Neville. James nodded. 

"Let me guess, could it have been Percy Weasley? I heard you two were getting closer." Neville nodded. 

"Alright, well, boys I want you both to go to the kitchen and eat. I'll tell Daisy to make some hot chocolate. Regulus should be there. Harry, tell him you already explained yourselves and that I went to have a talk with Frank," said James, standing up. The boys nodded and left the room. Now that that was settled he had an old friend to visit. 

* * *

Alice walked straight towards the house Lily was staying in. Lily told her not to worry, told her to stay in America, but Alice just couldn't. She knew she needed to be here, she wanted to be here. For her friends and family. Alice couldn't keep running from her life, she needed to live it. She knocked on the door and was surprised when Mary opened it. Mary, too, was just as surprised. 

"Alice, what are you doing here?" asked Mary as she stepped outside and closed the door behind her. 

"I was hoping I could stay with Lily again until I found a place," said Alice. Mary looked nervous and fidgety. "Is everything alright?" 

"Of course it is. Lily's not here right now, so maybe you could go see Lyra or James and then come back later," suggested Mary. Alice was about to respond when Lily pocked her head out the door. 

"Mary who was it?" Lily's eyes widened when she saw Alice standing there. 

"I thought you said Lily wasn't home?" asked Alice, growing suspicious. 

"Did I say that? I meant Lily is sick," said Mary. Lily and Alice both raised an eyebrow at that. 

"Alice what are you doing here?" asked Lily. 

"I was hoping that I could stay with you again until I can find my own place," said Alice. Lily smiled. 

"Let's just drop your bags off and we can go out for tea. Mary will still here and prepare a room for you," said Lily. Alice nodded and handed her bags to Lily. 

"That sounds like a fun idea," said Alice, with a smile. She and Lily left, heading towards the Leaky Cauldron. Alice would eventually find out why they were acting so weird, but for now, she wanted to enjoy this girl's day out with Lily. 

* * *

James sat down and started drinking the cup of tea that Rabastan had poured for him. Frank and Rabastan looked worried. James put his cup down and cleared his throat. 

"I have found Neville." Rabastan gasped while tension left Frank's shoulders. "However, I'm not sure he should come home." 

"What do you mean?" asked Frank, a fire was building in his eyes. 

"That right there, is what I mean. You scarred him. He is an easily scarred boy from the stories that Harry told me," explained James. Rabastan put a hand on Frank's shoulder. 

"Hon, you threw him against the wall. What were you expecting?" asked Rabastan. 

"I was expecting for him to listen to me and do what's best for him," said Frank. Rabastan raised an eyebrow. 

"So let me ask you this, Did Fabian and Gideon's relationship with Arthur upset you?" Frank looked up into Rabastan's eyes. 

"No, they were the perfect couple."

"Were they? They had two kids by the time the graduated," said James. 

"I just want more for Neville," said Frank. 

"I know it's hard to understand, even I have trouble sometimes, but they aren't babies anymore, like when we left. They are teenagers with their own thoughts. They don't want us to control their every move," said James.

"I just wish I would've had the opportunity to protect him." 

"From what? Percy Weasley? He would never hurt Neville, he's a very peaceful person," said Rabastan. James suddenly felt awkward. 

"There is one other thing." Both men looked at him. "Neville found out today that he is pregnant," said James. Rabastan smiled while Frank frowned. 

"This is what I was afraid of," said Frank. 

"I think this is great news. Yes, he is a little young, but he'll need us to help him get through it. This is probably one of the hardest things for a parent to do," said Rabstan. 

"If Neville feels up to it. I would like for you three to sit down and talk out this whole problem," said James. Frank nodded. 

"We'd like that," said Rabastan with a smile. 

* * *

Lyra had no idea what was going on. Mary called her in a panic asking her to come to Lily's and watch over Marlene until Sirius could come to pick her up. Something about Alice not being allowed to know anything about Marlene. Lyra had no idea why someone needed to be watching Marlene all the time but she went along with it. When she got there Dorcus was in the room with Marlene. 

"Dorcus, what is going on?" asked Lyra. Dorcus and Marlene both looked at her. 

"We never told you?" Dorcus asked. 

"Told me what?" Dorcus and Marlene shared a look before Marlene sighed. 

"I'm pregnant and Alice doesn't know," said Marlene. 

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Exclaimed Lyra. Both Dorcus and Marlene shushed her but it was too late Alice burst into the room with Lily and Mary following behind her. 

"Who's pregnant?" asked Alice. The room was silent. "Well, someone is going to tell me. We're not supposed to keep secrets from each other." Alice looked at everyone in the room and turned to Lyra. "Ly?"

"Marlene." Everyone turned to glare at Lyra except Alice who looked at Marlene. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" asked Alice. 

"Never got around to it." 

"Seriously, this is something big that you all tried to keep from me," said Alice.

"Perhaps we should leave these two alone. Sirius said he'd be here in an hour," said Mary. The girls left the room, leaving Alice and Marlene alone. 

"Okay, why was that such a big secret?" asked Lyra. 

"Because Marlene didn't want her to know," said Lily. Lyra was about to respond when a message came to her. 

_Please come to my house quickly. Bring Kingsly with you. There's been a development ~James._

"I've got to go," said Lyra. 

"Where are you going?" asked Mary. 

"James needs me at his place right away," said Lyra as she left. 

* * *

James met Lyra and Kingsly at the door, letting them in immediately. They rushed into the kitchen to see a young, blonde boy sitting at the table with a bunch of photographs. 

"James, who is this?" asked Lyra as she sat down at the table. 

"This is Colin Creevy, he's a friend of Harry's. He was at the scene of the explosion. He was taking photos right before the tower exploded," explained James. 

"I know who did it," said Colin. He pulled out a bunch of photos and put them into order. There was a knock at the front door that hooked the adults. 

"Who's here?" asked Kingsly. James shrugged. 

"Kingsly you go to the door with James. Colin, I need to get an official statement from you," said Lyra. Kingsly left with James and came back a minute later. 

"Lyra, you'll never believe who is here," said Kingsly. Lyra stood up and followed Kingsly back towards the door. It was Ginny, Dumbledore's secret daughter. She seemed like she had been crying. 

"I have a confession to make. I lied. My brother Ron blew up the tower." The girl was openly sobbing now. "I didn't think anything of him asking me to say he was with me all afternoon. But he told me what he did today. What he has planned."

"Okay, c'mon in. You need to tell us everything. James is Harry here?" asked Lyra. 

"The boys went to visit Draco an hour ago," said James. Lyra nodded. 

"Ginny, you can't leave anything out. We know that your brother did it, we have evidence of it, but we need to know what he is planning, do you understand?" asked Lyra. Ginny nodded. 

"Okay start from the beginning," requested Kingsly. 

_Ginny was sitting at the table of the home she and her brother were staying at. Their uncles had yet to decide if they'd take them in. She hoped they would, even though they were her cousins and not her brothers she missed them terribly. She looked up when Ron sat down next to her._

_"Ginny, do you remember when I asked you to lie about where I was at the day of the explosion?" Ginny remembered doing that. She didn't want to but they were siblings. She'd do anything for him._

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"I'm going to let you in on two secrets today; where I was at and my plan," said Ron. Ginny was confused, what was Ron on about. "I blew up the tower and killed all those kids. I'm going to avenge our dad, Gin. The next phase in my plan is killing our so-called fake family and everyone that they found. Then I'll kill anyone who stands in my way until I rule the entire wizarding world." Ron was scaring her. "What do you think of my plan?" Ginny knew if she objected he would kill her right here._

_"I think it's a great idea!" She smiled and hoped that her face didn't betray her._

_"Great. We start tomorrow. I noticed that George is still in the hospital and that tomorrow is the one day that no one visits him until the evening. We can start with him." Ginny smiled and watched her brother get up. She had to get him help. But who would she go to? She could ask her uncles but she didn't want Ron to be the reason they didn't take her in. She knew exactly what to do. Harry would help her, he always did. He helped her in her first year and helped her by asking Neville to the dance the fourth year. Harry would help her, she just knew it._

_Her brother was a monster._

"- Then I came straight here." Kingsly and Lyra shared a look. 

"Okay, we are going to need you to get your brother in a public place, say the hospital tomorrow. We will stop him from hurting George and we will take him in," said Lyra. 

"In a case like this he will have to see a mind healer before he can be sentenced," said Kingsly. Ginny nodded. Lyra felt all this stress lift off of her. Tomorrow they would stop Ron Weasley from ever hurting someone again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will wrap up the main bad guy's storyline and also Neville and Percy's line as well. 
> 
> Don't forget to leave a review, they really help me feel motivated. 
> 
> Until Next Time,   
>  XOXOXOXOXOXOXO


	21. How Did We End Up Here?

Harry was currently at Theo's house, waiting for his boyfriend to finish getting ready. Harry was taking Theodore out to dinner with their parents. Harry glanced at Mr. Nott who was sitting in an armchair. He looked concerned and a little worried. It made Harry feel on edge. 

"So Mr. Nott, My parents will be meeting us at the place," said Harry. Mr.Nott nodded. 

"Is this a public place?" he asked. Harry nodded. 

"Dad, why does Harry look so nervous, you promised you wouldn't scare him off," said Theo. Mr. Nott smiled and laughed. 

"I wasn't doing anything, dear," he replied. Theo took Harry's hand and started toward the door. Harry turned to look back at Mr.Nott to see him hiding a letter in the sofa. Weird. Harry turned back around and looked and Theo. 

"You look absolutely ravishing tonight, love," Harry whispered in his ear. Theo laughed. 

"You don't look too bad yourself," said Theo. 

Harry led them to the table his parents were sitting at. He counted the chairs and noticed there was an extra one. 

"Hi, Dad, Hi Papa. Why is there an extra chair?" asked Harry, confused. 

"Hi, sweetie. We're not sure why it's there. It was there when we arrived," said Regulus hugging his son. They all sat down and started to look at the menu. 

"So Theo, Harry tells us that you like school?" Theo nodded.

"What do you like most about it?" asked James. Theo opened his mouth to respond when someone approached this table. 

"Dorian, it's wonderful to see you again." The stranger looked familiar in a way that Harry couldn't quite place. 

"The same to you." Mr. Nott's smiled seemed tense. 

"Is this seat taken, perhaps we could catch up," said the stranger. 

"This is kind of a family thing," said Mr. Nott. 

"Am I not family anymore?" Mr. Nott tensed up even more. 

"You are welcomed to join us," said Regulus. The stranger bowed his head. 

"Thank you. I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Thomas, but you can call me Tom." Harry's eyes widened. He knew why this person looked so familiar. 

"So how do you two know each other?" asked James. Harry looked at Tom, curious for his answer. 

"We met in school, actually we used to date back in the day." Dorian looked uncomfortable. 

"That's kinda od cute, I'm Regulus and this is my husband James, and our son Harry," introduced Regulus. Tom nodded and smiled, he looked towards Theo. 

"And you are?" Harry took a closer look at Tom. Why did he seem so interested in Theo? 

"This is my son," said Dorian. Tom smiled. 

"Let me guess, your name is Theodore?" Theo nodded at this. "Your dad always talked about wanting to name his son." Theo smiled. They spent the rest of diner with Tom getting to now Theo.

* * *

Neville was sitting at the table with his parents, that he had yet to even form a relationship with. Mr. Potter told him what information he shared with his parents and he hoped this would spark another fight. Neville didn't know if he had it in him. Rabastan spoke first. 

"I think you two need to talk this out." Frank sighed. 

"I overreacted and I hurt you, two things I never should have even considered doing. It's just, a few months ago we rejoin society and our baby son is suddenly almost an adult. It's a hard transition. You are growing up so fast, I just wish we could slow everything down," said Frank. Neville looked down at the table in front of him. 

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing. I haven't seen Percy in a week and I don't even know how he'll react when he finds out everything. I could really use my parent's help," said Neville. He felt arms wrap around him. 

"Of course we are going to help you. You're our son and we love you," said Rabastan, hugging him. Neville smiled and hugged his papa back. 

"Now, I think we should invite Percy over so that you two can talk," suggested Frank. Nevile nodded. 

"I would like that."

* * *

Alice was sitting in Lily's sitting room with Marlene. She'd never been this uncomfortable to be near her best friend before. Marlene looked like she would rather be anywhere but here. Alice just wished she could go back in time and never left. 

"Marlene, you gotta tell me what's going on," said Alice, after a few minutes of silence. 

"Well, I'm clearly pregnant," said Marlene, who voice barely bearable. 

"How'd that happen?" Alice's head was spinning.

"It happened like a month before Lyra found all of us," said Marlene. Alice paled and blinked back some tears. 

"So, he did this to you." They both knew it wasn't a question. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to but I couldn't do that to you. If you knew you would've stayed here and I couldn't hold you back from your life," said Marlene. Alice placed a hand over Marlene's. 

"You wouldn't have held me back from anything. To be honest, I didn't want to leave," said Alice. Marlene lifted her head to look at Alice in the eyes. 

"You didn't?" Alice shook her head. 

"I was hoping that you would show up at the airport and stop me." Marlene teared up and let out a laugh. 

"I was at the airport. I saw you heading through the gate. I had enough time to call out to you. I wanted to tell you not to leave, I wanted to tell you about the baby, and I wanted to tell you-" Marlene trailed off. 

"Tell me what?" Marlene wrapped her arms around Alic, giving her a hug. 

"I wanted to tell you that I also loved you," Marlene said into Alice's hair. Alice blinked back tears. 

"I'm not going back to America. After what happened with Neville when I left and this, us, I'd rather be here," said Alice. 

"Maybe we could make this work," suggested Marlene. 

"I like that idea," said Alice. They pulled back from the hug and smiled at each other. 

"So, how about we get the girls together and have a much-needed girl's night?" Both girls laughed as they got up to get the others who were scattered around the house.

* * *

Lyra was hidden by the shadows of George's hospital room. She knew Kingsly was hidden outside of the room so that Ron would have no place to escape. She couldn't believe that in a few minutes everything would be over. The door opened and in came Ginny. 

"Hi George, looks like it's just us in here," Ginny said in a loud voice. Lyra prepared herself to contain Ron. He walked in with his wand raised. 

"Hey there George, you feeling any better?" asked Ron. Lyra started to inch closer. Ron raised his wand as George went to reply. "I'll put you out of your pain. Avad-" 

"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS," Lyra screamed, stopped Ron right where he was at. Ginny ran to George's bedside and hugged him. Kingsly came into the room. 

"Ron Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the murder of over 90 people and the attempted murder of even more people," said Kingsly as he took Ron's wand. "Lyra you stay with Ginny, I'll take him in." Lyra nodded. She walked up to the bed and put a hand on Ginny's shoulder. 

"Ginny, we should take you home," said Lyra, softly as the girl cried into George's chest. 

"I don't have a home, I don't want to go back to foster care and my Uncles don't want me," said Ginny in George's chest. 

"Maybe we could talk to them again. You know I'm very close with your Uncles," said Lyra. She lifted her head. 

"Really?" Her voice sounded so small that Lyra's heart almost broke. 

"Really. Let's let George rest for a while and we'll go see your uncles," said Lyra. Ginny whispered something to George, which caused him to laugh while she got up. 

"I'll see you later Ginny, alright?" Ginny nodded and waved at George as she left. 

* * *

Harry told his Dad and Papa that he would be home after hanging out with Theo for a while. In reality, he needed to know why Mr. Nott knew the Dark Lord. He needed to know if Theo was safe here or not. 

"I'll meet you in the library, okay?" Theo nodded and headed towards the library. Harry knew that Mr. Nott was still at the front door talking to his 'old friend'. As Harry approached he tried to sneak closer, maybe hear what they were talking about. 

"Tom, why are you here?" asked Dorian. Tom smiled. 

"I missed you," he replied. Dorian shook his head. 

"You don't get to say that with that stupid smile." Tom let the smile fall. 

"Listen, it wasn't safe-"

"I don't want to hear excuses! You left me all alone and you don't even care. You try to say it wasn't safe but guess what the moment you left I was taken and tortured!" Dorian knew he sounded upset. 

"You know that you were just collateral damage," said Tom. 

"Doesn't matter. I knew would've needed to visit Lucius as much as I did, if you didn't leave me!" 

"I'm back now and I want to be here for you and for Theo," said Tom. Dorian's eyes hardened. 

"You won't go near him," said Dorian. Tom bitterly laughed. 

"He's my son. I have every right to be in his life,'" said Tom. 

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT," yelled Dorian. He pushed Tom back and out of the house. Harry was about to reveal himself when he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Theo. 

"So he's my other parent." Harry wrapped an arm around Theo. Theo decided to make their presence known. 

"Dad?" Dorian turned and all the color drained from his face. 

"Theo I -" 

"This is the person you never wanted to talk about?" 

"Harry would you mind leaving, this is a family matter." Harry looked towards Theo. 

"Go, I'll floo call later," said Theo. Harry nodded and walked out the door passed Tom. He hoped that they would figure things out. 

* * *

Percy was at the bookstore down in Hogsmeade, the place that Neville wanted to meet him at. Percy was overjoyed to hear that Neville wasn't missing anymore, but he was worried about him. Neville walked into the store with his dad, Rabastan. 

"Percy I have two things to share with you and I hope this doesn't change anything," said Neville as he sat down. His dad walked off to some book stacks to give them some space. 

"What's wrong?" asked Percy. 

"One, I'm Pregnant." Percy just stared at Neville. "Two, I'm not ready for a child so I've decided to have an abortion. I hope you understand," said Nevile. Percy turned his mind off and looked deep into Neville's eyes. 

"Of course that is okay. That's not my choice to make, I'll support you through anything," said Percy. Neville smiled and the tension left his shoulders. 

"Are we still dating?" asked Neville. Percy smiled. 

"If that's what you want," said Percy. Neville wrapped his arms around Percy. 

"Yeah, that's what I want," said Neville. 

* * *

Lyra stood outside of Fabian and Gideon's manor waiting for someone to answer the door. 

"What's going to happen if they don't want me?" asked Ginny. Lyra looked at the girl. 

"Everything is going to be just fine," said Lyra. The door opened to Fabian standing there. 

"Lyra, what's wrong?" asked Fabian. 

"Nothing this time," said Lyra as she hugged him. "But we need to talk to you about something." Fabian looked behind Ginny. 

"Come on in. I'll put some tea on," said Fabian. They sat at the tea while the water boiled. 

"We need to know if you want custody of Ginny." Fabian nodded. 

"We do, but if we took her in we'd have to take Ron in as well, and as a family, we decided we didn't want to do that," said Fabian. 

"Ron's going to jail," said Ginny. Fabian looked surprised. 

"I'll explain later over something a little stronger than tea," said Lyra. Fabian nodded. 

"Well if that's the case. Ginny why don't you go find one of the boys so they can show you around," suggested Fabian. Ginny nodded and left the room, Gideon walking passed her into the kitchen. 

"Lyra, tell us what's really bothering you." She looked at Fabian and then at Gideon. 

"Nothing's wrong," said Lyra. Gideon raised an eyebrow as he poured some tea. 

"Bullshit. Lyra we know you better than anyone else. What's wrong?" asked Gideon. 

"It's just feeling stuff," said Lyra. Fabian smirked as he was handed a cup of tea. 

"Does our Lyra like someone?" He teased. 

"Two."

"You like two people? What's the problem?" asked Gideon as he sat down. 

"I don't know which one to date." 

"Well one is clearly Benjy but who's the other?" asked Fabian. 

"Does everyone know how I feel about Benjy?" Both boys gave her an unimpressed stare. "The other one is Kingsly."

"Should've seen that coming," said Fabian. 

"Why not date both of them," suggested Gideon. 

"Yeah, him and Kingsly, low-key, used to date back in school. I'm sure there's feeling still there," said Fabian.

"It would never work," said Lyra. 

"Lyra you won't know until you try. You need to suck it up and ask both of them," said Fabian. Gideon smiled. 

"Or we could do it for you," said Gideon. Lyra's eyes widened. 

"You wouldn't." 

"We would-"

"- Call it revenge." Lyra shook her head. 

"I missed this. Hopefully, with everything calming down, we'll be able to hang out more," said Lyra, with a smile. 

"Same." Lyra sipped on her tea. Everything was coming together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We had the Neville/Percy, Alice/Marlene, Ron, and Tom Riddle Storylines wrap today. More storylines will wrap the next chapter and one more will be introduced.
> 
> I'm working on another Harry Potter Fanfiction. Our Last Hope. Please check it out and leave a review. 
> 
> I'm also writing some Batfamily One-shots if any of you are interested in that. 
> 
> Until Next Time,  
> XOXOXOXOXOXO


	22. Congratulations

James was excited to say that he now had a job. He knew he didn't want to go back and be an Auror, so he took a bunch of tests and he was going to be teaching at the start of the next year. McGonagall decided that if she was going to be Headmistress of Hogwarts that she didn't want to also try to teach at the same time. So James was now Professor Potter, the new Transfiguration teacher. He couldn't wait to share the news with Regulus. With everything that had happened and that was happening, it would do both of them good to have some good news for once. When he unlocked the door to his house it was quiet. He knew Harry was over at Draco's today but he didn't know where Regulus was at. James decided that he would change out of these stuffy clothes before looking for Regulus.

As James entered the bedroom he found Regulus. Regulus was sitting in the window staring outside. He looked upset, maybe. Or maybe he looked shocked. Either way, James didn't like this look on his husband. 

"Reg, love, is everything alright?" asked James as he moved towards the window the put his hand on Regulus' shoulder. Regulus pulled out of the embrace. 

"I have something I'd like to tell you," said Regulus. James now realized that Regulus looked nervous. What could James say it was hard to see through the Black mask sometimes. 

"That makes two of us," said James as he moved to change his clothes. 

"You can go first," said Regulus. James smiled as he pulled his shirt on. He turned to look at Regulus. 

"You are now looking at the newest Hogwarts Professor," said James. Regulus smiled. 

"That is great news, Jamie." Regulus walked up to James and kissed him. James smiled. 

"What was your news?" asked James. Regulus took a deep breath. 

"Well, do you remember when we first had Harry and you said that we should have another kid, but I should carry them?" James nodded, he remembered that conversation like it was yesterday. "Well, surprise, I'm expecting." James' eyes widened and he picked Regulus up, spinning him around in circles before placing him on the floor and smashing their lips together. When James pulled back he knew he had tears building up in his eyes. 

"I can't believe this. This is one of the best days of my life," said James. Regulus smiled. 

"Mine too."

* * *

Theodore sat at a table with his parents, unsure of what was going to happen. He wanted answers, of course, he did, but now he wasn't so sure. His dads had talked to each other all night long and Theo wasn't sure what to ask. Both of them were looking at him, waiting for him to say something. 

"So where have you been all this time?" asked Theo. 

"I was hiding out at my family's old house about five hours away." Theo nodded. 

"Why'd you leave?" The question was one he hoped he wouldn't ask. Theo wasn't sure he wanted the answer. 

"Dumbledore was trying to make me out to be a bad guy and as you know he did a lot of bad things. I thought if I removed myself he wouldn't go after you or your father. Clearly I was wrong. But I've always been there, looking over you." Theo's eyes widened. 

"You're the one that sent that letter to Harry." His dad nodded, while his other dad looked around the room. 

"I also sent that letter to that Thomas boy." 

"I think we should stop talking about the past, Theo do you want him in your life?" asked his dad. Theo looked between them. 

"He can be in my life if he wants, but I'm almost an adult, we probably won't be as close as me and my dad," said Theo. 

"That's perfectly all right with me." Theo nodded. 

"If you'd excuse, I'm supposed to be at Draco's soon." With that Theo got up and left. So he had two parents, after all, maybe Theo was a little upset but he'd ignore it, let the man in his life. But he wouldn't like it. He floo'ed over to Malfoy Manor and saw that almost everyone was there. Sitting on the couch was Fred and George with Draco in between them. Theo was happy for his friend, Draco really did deserve to be happy. On the floor in front of the couch was Pansy and Blaise, who was looking throw a book. On the other side of the room was Neville sitting with Seamus and Dean. Then Theo spotted Harry sitting on the love seat. Theo walked over and sat down next to him. 

"Everything alright," asked Harry as he wrapped his arms around Theo and pulled him into his lap. Theo snuggled up to Harry and rested his head between Harry's shoulder and neck. 

"Everything's perfect." Theo smiled and felt himself relax. Being here with this group of people, being himself and not hiding away who he was, yeah, everything was perfect. 

* * *

Lily took a deep breath and smiled. Spring was in the air and she loved it. Not only that but for the first time since she'd woken up she was happy. Life was falling into place. She'd finished getting her potions mastery and she was going to take over Severus teaching spot so that he could finally focus on what he always loved doing - making his own brand new potions. She looked around the park she was in trying to spot her friend. They were meeting for a picnic. She spotted Severus under a tree. Lily walked over there with a smile. She may have only made up with him for certain reasons, but she was glad she did. 

They sat in silence for a long time, just eating and enjoying each other's company. She wanted to stop this moment right here and live it forever. 

"Lily?" She looked up at Severus. "I'm glad we made up."

"Me too." They shared a smile and continued to sit there. Lily with her mind on thoughts of the future. Nothing could take this perfect feeling away. Looking back on the life she didn't regret a thing. Thinking about her school days and the unbreakable bonds she'd forged. She just knew everything was going to be alright, as long as she had her friends and they had her. 

* * *

Alice smiled as she watched Marlene sleeping. Everything was falling into place; she was dating the love of her life, they were going to start a family together, and all of their friends were alive and well. All in all, it was turning out to be a good life. She got out a bed, carefully, so she wouldn't wake Marlene and got dressed. She was heading over to Frank's today, something about big news to tell. She had no idea what it might be. When she finished getting dressed she kissed Marlene on the head and left through the floo. 

Arriving at Longbottom Manor, Alice suddenly felt like a kid again. Like this was just another weekend she was spending with one of her friends. The feeling left her quite soon, however when Augusta was not there to greet her, but instead a house elf. As she followed the house-elf she noted just how different the manor actually was. She could barely tell where she was. When she arrived at the room, Frank and Rabastan were waiting for her. 

"Alice, we are so glad you could make it on such short notice," said Rabastan, as she sat down. 

"Of course, I always have time for my friends." Frank was smiling like an idiot while Rabastan had contained happiness in his eyes.

"We have some news," said Frank with his grin ever-growing. Alice looked into between both of them, waiting for them to tell her the news. 

"We're expecting," said Rabastan. Alice gasped and hopped up to hug her friends. 

"That's great news!" Alice exclaimed. She was so happy for them. She knew they always wanted a large family and now they could. It was the best news they could've shared with her. Alice thought to herself, everything really was falling into place. 

* * *

Fabian grinned as his guest sat down across from him. He had a plan, one not unlike what Lyra pulled on him and his brother years ago. 

"I have to admit I was surprised to get a letter, inviting me to tea." Fabian grinned at Kingsly. 

"Why we were roommates after all," said Fabian as he poured some tea into Kingsly's cup. 

"I have a feeling you don't want to talk about the good old days," said Kingsly as he took a sip of his tea. Fabian chuckled. 

"You'd be right. I wanted to talk about Lyra, actually," said Fabian. Kingsly raised an eyebrow. 

'What about her?" asked Kingsly. 

"I know for a fact that you like her and I also know for a fact that she likes you as well." Kingsly blushed a little but didn't say anything. "I know neither of you is going to make a move because of the fact that you both also like someone else." Kingsly blushed even darker. "I propose that you meet both of them at this address here, tonight." Fabian handed Kingsly a card with an address on it. Kingsly took it. 

"Why would I do that?" It was Fabian's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Trust me, either go for it tonight or don't go for it at all." Fabian got up and headed towards his stairs. "Finish your tea and then leave. You have a lot to think about." Fabian left Kingsly alone. Hopefully, he would make the right choice. 

* * *

Sirius was sitting in his study wondering what he should do. He knew he wanted more kids, but he didn't know how Lucius felt about that. Should he ask? Or should he hint at it until Lucius asks himself? Sirius had no idea what to do and he wished he could call Moony. But he was busy, trying to get Mary's attention. Sirius supposed he could ask Peter, but Peter always got a little awkward when talking about anything that had to do with sex - like having kids. Who could he talk to? Sirius looked up when the door opened to see his son standing there. 

"Did your friends leave already?" asked Sirius. Draco shook his head. 

"Most of them. The twins are still here," said Draco. Sirius smiled. 

"That's good. You should make sure they don't terrorize your father's peacocks." Draco nodded, a very faint smile on his face. 

"It seems like there is something on your mind. Is there anything you need to talk about?" asked Draco. 

"I have been thinking a lot lately, but I think I should talk to someone my age about it," said Sirius, trying his best not to sound condescending. 

"You should just talk to Father. He's actually good at giving advice," said Draco. Maybe this was god's sign, telling him to break out that Gryffindor Bravery and talk to Lucius. 

"You know what, you're right. Could you send your father in here on your way to find the twins?" requested Sirius. Draco nodded and left the room. Sirius was going to do this. He was going to ask Lucius. Lucius came in a few minutes later. 

"Draco said there was something you needed to talk about." Lucius sat down in the chair on the other side of the desk. Sirius nodded. 

"There is something that has been on my mind, lately. So we've been back together for quite some time now-"

"-And you want another kid." Finished Lucius. Sirius nodded. "I suppose we could arrange that," said Lucius. 

"We could?" Lucius nodded. 

"You know I think tonight would be a perfect night for Draco to go stay at a friend's house." Sirius' eyes darkened. 

"Yeah, I agree," said Sirius as he got up and pulled Lucius into a kiss. Oh, this was going to be good. 

* * *

Gideon smiled as he sipped his tea. It was a lovely house Benjy was staying at. Gideon had to admit that he never thought he'd end up here. Benjy looked a little confused to be having tea with Gideon. 

"So, how have the kids been?" asked Benjy, trying to make conversation. 

"They've been good, but that's not why I'm here." Gideon took another sip of tea. 

"May I ask what it is you are doing here?" Gideon smiled and sat down his cup. 

"You are into Lyra, aren't you?" asked Gideon. Benjy blushed and looked down. 

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Look at me, sure I don't look as bad as I did months ago, but I also don't look good either. I'm broken." Gideon frowned. 

"Of course, it matters. Plus you are not broken, you're a survivor. For what it's worth I know for a fact that Lyra likes you as well," said Gideon. Benjy looked up surprised. "I also know that you and Kingsly were an on again off again couple back in school." Benjy's face could not possibly get redder. 

"Why are we talking about this?" questioned Benjy. Gideon let out a laugh. 

"You should go to this address tonight, dressed kind of fancy," said Gideon, sliding a card towards Benjy. 

"Why?" 

"Just trust me. You won't want to miss this," said Gideon. He got up and headed towards the door. "Oh, Benjy, if you ever feel inclined, ask Lyra about how My brother and I got into a relationship." Gideon turned and left. Hopefully, his brother did his job well. 

* * *

Mary was surprised to find Remus on her doorstep. It had started out like any other day. She got up and got dressed, ate, and then started looking for a job. Sometimes she would hang out with friends or old schoolmates, but usually, this was her new life. So when someone knocked on her door a few hours later, she was confused because she didn't remember inviting anyone over or making plans with one of the girls. Image her surprise when she opened to door to see Remus Lupin standing there. Even after all these years he still looked like a cute puppy dog. 

"Remus, what are you doing here?" asked Mary as he let him inside. He held out a bouquet of flowers that Mary took. "Are these for me?"

"Yes, um. I was wondering if maybe you would want to go on a date tonight?" asked Remus. Mary blinked in shock. 

"Yes. I would, um, love to," said Mary, blushing. She'd always wished for this day to happen. But after the first war, Remus stopped writing back to her, and then soon all her letters were sent back unopened. She never thought this day would come. Remus was blushing too. 

"I guess I'll pick you up tonight around 7." Mary nodded. 

"I'll look forward to it," said Mary with a smile. After shutting the door behind Remus she jumped up in the air with a huge smile on her face. She felt like a proper school-girl again, after all these years. 

* * *

Dorcus decided she was taking matters into her own hands. Peter was avoiding her and that wasn't alright, because she liked him and she knew for a fact that Peter liked her. So she was going to track him down. She knew he'd be at Godric's Hallow because he was repairing the house for James. Another thing she'd like to talk to him about was the guilt he felt over what happened, even though it wasn't his fault. Dorcus found him in the house trying to restore one of the doors that got blasted. 

"Peter." He jumped and dropped what he was holding, turning around with his wand out and ready. Dorcus let out a laugh and peter blushing, letting his wand down. 

"What are you doing here?" asked Peter. 

"You've been avoiding me." 

"So you thought you should seek me out?" Dorcus huffed. 

"Yeah. I did. Why are you avoiding me?" Peter turned around and started to pick up what he'd dropped. 

"Look, I'm kind of busy right now," said Peter turning back to her. "Why don't we talk later?" 

"Because there won't be a later!" Peter gave her a confused looked. Dorcus sighed and grabbed Peter by the shoulders, pulling him into a kiss. When they parted Peter was blushing. 

"Why did you do that?" 

"Because I like you, idiot. I've liked you since school."

"oh."

"Yeah, oh. So are you done avoiding me, now?" Peter smiled. 

"Definitely."

* * *

Caradoc could honestly say that his life could not have been any better than it already was. Edgar and he had been living together for a few weeks now and it just felt right. He noticed that Eddie had been slowly coming out of this shell and Doc had to say he loved it. Eddie felt comfortable enough to let his guard down. Doc knew that they were moving fast but it just felt right, like this was how it was always meant to be. That's why he was sure of what he was about to do. He'd made Eddie's favorite dinner and he was going to do it. They ate in silence for the most part, with a little conversation. When Doc noticed Eddie finish, Doc prepared himself mentally. 

"Eddie, I have something I wanted to ask you," said Doc. Eddie looked up at him to see Doc on his knee in front of him. Eddie clearly was surprised, apparently, he didn't see Doc move. "I've only known you a few years now, and we've only been together for a few months, but if there's one thing I know for a fact, it's that we are perfect for each other in every single way. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" asked Doc. He opened up the box in his hand to reveal the beautiful ring inside.

"Yes. I will marry you," said Eddie with a small, content smile breaking through. Doc smiled and slide the ring onto his finger, while he kissed him. Eddie examined the ring. "You have something engraved into this. ' _Well Mr. Stick In The Mud, would you like to dance.'."_ Eddie looked at Doc.

"First thing you said to me at Lyra's party. _Apparently I'm just a stick in the mud._ I asked you to dance after that." Eddie smiled and leaned into Doc. 

"You are such a romantic." Doc laughed. 

"So are you, my love."

* * *

Fabian smiled as he sat back and looked up at the stars. He felt content like the world had slowed down and he could breathe. Gideon was sitting beside him also smiling. They'd been through so much together; meeting Walburga Black and living to tell the tale, pranks wars that would almost destroy the school, romance, pregnancies - and their family's anger. They'd even gone through captivity, maybe not together physically, but they always had each other. Fabian knew there were days where he and Gideon were attached at the hip never wanting to be parted. It was given considering the fact that they'd been separated for so long. It felt nice to have moments like this were he felt eternally youthful - like his life wasn't torn apart by a mad-man. He sighed as another person sat down in between them. 

Arthur was still as beautiful as the day they were taken from him. But deep down Fabian knew, this wouldn't last forever, them not the beautiful part, he'd always be beautiful. Arthur was trapped under a spell that kept him from aging, he wasn't even younger than them anymore. It was bittersweet in a way. Not only did Arthur age but so did their children. But they didn't really change, Bill was still adventurous as he always was, Charlie still loved Dragons, the Twins were still as mischievous as always. Percy was the only one that changed from a happy little boy to an insecure one, who barely even talked about himself. Molly really messed up their kid. But Fabian could tell that in time Percy would be alright. 

"What are you thinking about," whispered Arthur, as he leaned into Fabian. Fabian wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. 

"Just thinking about life." Arthur hummed. 

"If I'm being honest there are days where I wake up and think, for a moment, that all of this was a dream," admitted Gideon. 

"Sometimes I wake up and think you'll leave me because of my age," Arthur said quietly. 

"We are just a right mess aren't we?" Fabian let out a little laugh. 

"I wish we could keep this moment forever." The moon was bright tonight and it shoon such pretty light. If only life could be this beautiful all the time. 

* * *

Bill found that this visit was harder than he originally thought it'd be. He wanted to see one of his school friends before going back to work. He had to remind himself that things were different this time. He was with someone now - maybe. But he still couldn't just leave without seeing him. Bill knocked on the door and watched as it opened. There in the doorway was the same blonde-haired boy that plagued Bill's dreams. He looked surprised to see Bill. 

"What are you doing here?" He sounded exactly the same as always. 

"I was in town and wanted to see you before I left. I haven't seen you since-"

"I remember." Bill rubbed his arm. There was silence. "Do you want to come in?" He was looking up at Bill, through his eyelashes. Bill bit his lip, it wasn't a good idea.

"Yes," Bill breathed out. He was pulled inside, the door shut behind him. This was what he wanted - what he needed. Bill smiled as he felt lips crash into his. This wasn't a good idea, it was a great idea. 

* * *

Charlie knew that he shouldn't go visit Tonks one last time before heading back to Romania but he was going to do it anyway. He needed to know if she was getting better or not. He walked the familiar path to her room at St. Mungos. When he opened the door she was sitting up in her bed, writing something. 

"Hey, Tonks." She looked up at Charlie. 

"Hey." She went back to focusing on her writing. 

"What are you writing about?" asked Charlie as he sat down next to her. Her eyes still seemed haunted in a way, but Charlie supposed they'd always been like that, at least, since school. 

"You know exactly what it is I am doing. I'm trying to figure out how to decode this message," said Tonks. Charlie blinked back in shock. He remembered her decoding this message years ago. Why was she working on this? Charlie was about to ask her something else when the doctor walked in. 

"Mr. Weasley, it's nice to see you again. Tonk's has made a lot of progress since you last saw her. She's a lot more functional and can do things on her own. She still seems to be reliving her schooldays. We think it's to help with the trauma," explained the healer. Charlie nodded and looked back at Tonks. 

"I think I've got it!" Charlie watched how excited she got but that expression didn't stay in place for long. Her eyes turned sad and Charlie knew exactly what she was remembering. "It's all my fault." Charlie reached out and put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him, actually looked at him and not through him. 

"She knew what she was doing was dangerous. It's not your fault." Tonks nodded and laid back down in her bed. She was asleep within minutes. 

"I believe that she may just make a full recovery, Mr. Weasley," said the Healer as Charlie got up to leave. He stopped at the door and turned to face the Healer. 

"If anyone could recover it would be Tonks." Charlie left the room and St.Mungos all together. He needed to get back to work. She'd be fine without him. She always was the strongest in their friend group. 

* * *

If you had told George months ago that he would be dating the Draco Malfoy, he would've laughed in your face. Now he'd probably just smiled, maybe blush, but he'd never admit to that. George could see very clearly now what he'd been doing wrong. Fred was always the smarter out of the two, or maybe just better at understanding what people don't say. In George's mind, he's lucky to even be in this relationship. If it wasn't for his accident and Fred and Draco bonding over his hospital bed, he probably wouldn't be. 

George smiled as he looked over at Draco and Fred. They'd all decided that a great way to waste the day away was to try baking, without any help from the house-elves. George, however, couldn't stand for long periods of time yet. So he was sitting down watching them bake. They weren't good at it. In fact, they had more ingredients on themselves than in the bowl. Draco looked as adorable as ever with flour all throughout his hair and all over his face. Draco noticed him staring. 

"Something on your mind?" asked Draco as Fred started to mix what was in the bowl. 

"Just thinking about how cute you look with flour in your hair," answered George with an easy smile. Draco blushed a bit.

"I think he was referring to before you stared at his beautiful face," said Fred as he finished mixing the batter. 

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to be here with you." Draco's eyes softened. 

"I think this calls for a group hug," yelled Fred as he wrapped his arms around them. The group started to laugh. Yeah, he sure was Lucky. 

* * *

Harry was sitting in his bedroom, thinking. He wanted to write something, it felt like an inch in his mind. But he didn't know what to write. If Theo were here Harry could just describe him, but Theo was busy, with family matters. Harry looked over at a picture he had on his desk. It was of him, Hermione, and Ron second year. Even though they weren't friends anymore Harry kept the photos. Because he was told that it was okay to miss something but not want it back. They did have their moments of being good friends. Harry remembered Hermione the first time he met her. She said she read all about him in all kinds of books. But none of the information was ever true. 

That was it! He could write the story of him, not just him but his family. He could start with how his parents fell in love, the Marauders and their pranks, his cool Aunt, and how she saved everyone, and he could even write about the bad things. Like his family being ripped apart and taken, his terrible not really related Muggle Relatives and all the things Dumbledore made him do. His crazy four years at Hogwarts. He could tell the true story of Harry Potter, the way it always should've been told. He collected some paper and went to find his parents. 

He would ask his parents all kinds of questions about how they fell in love and then he'd had tea with Aunt Lyra in a few days, ask her a ton of questions. He was going to do this right and put the effort into it. No matter what, he was going to make sure he was famous for the right reasons, not the wrong ones. This was the first step to a bright and promising future. 

* * *

Lyra was getting ready for dinner. She received a message from Fabian and Gideon telling her they wanted to eat out with her, which was no problem at all. Lyra didn't mind going out with them. But she did find it odd that they picked such a fancy place. Those two hated having to dress up. A knock on her bedroom door made her jump. Who was here? She opened the door to find Mary. 

"I heard you were dressing up tonight, figured I'd help you. Plus I might need help as well," said Mary. 

"Okay, sure you can help, I've done my hair and makeup though. I just have no idea what I'm going to wear," explained Lyra. Mary nodded and headed towards her closet. It took her all of five seconds to come out with a beautiful dress. It was dark purple with lace on the top. "Mary, that's perfect." Lyra quickly changed into the dress and then turned to Mary. 

"I have a date with Remus tonight and I have no idea what to wear." Lyra nodded and headed towards her own closet. 

"Are you still a size 8?" Asked Lyra. 

"Yeah." Lyra quickly picked out what she thought would look perfect on Mary. It was a green dress with flowers coming up the skirt and fading off the closer it got to the top. Lyra came out and showed the dress to Mary. "Oh, Lyra, it's perfect. Thank you so much. But what should I do with my hair?" Lyra handed her the dress. 

"I think a french braid would be perfect for you." Mary smiled and set about getting ready. "Mary lock up when you're done, I'm going to head out," said Lyra. She quickly made her way to the place. 

When she got there she found something quite surprising. Instead of seeing the twins waiting for her, she saw Kingsly and Benjy, who were talking in hushed voices. Lyra immediately got nervous. What was going on? She approached the table and watched as the two of them stopped talking to look at her. Benjy looked as nervous as Lyra felt and Kingsly looked well put together. 

"Lyra, it is good to see you again, you look great," said Kingsly as he pulled out her chair. 

"You do look amazing," agreed Benjy. Lyra sat down. 

"Thank you both. Not that I'm not happy to see you both, but I was under the impression that I was meeting the twins tonight." 

"That's complicated, a little," said Kingsly. 

"I know Gideon approached me, told me you both liked me, told me to come here," said Benjy. 

"Same for me, but instead of Gideon-"

"Fabian talked to you," Lyra finished. Both boys nodded. She started to laugh. 

"I can't believe they pulled that stunt on me," said Lyra with a smile. 

"What does that mean?" asked Benjy. 

"It means that when they were painfully pinning over Arthur I told him and asked him out for them." Both nodded in understanding. 

"So what's this mean, then?" asked Benjy. 

"Well, I believe everyone at this table likes everyone," said Kingsly softly. Lyra blushed and nodded. "Then maybe we could give this relationship-thing a try." 

"I'm down to try that." Benjy nodded in agreement. "I wasn't aware that you two even knew each other," Lyra pointed out. 

"Did you not know that we used to date during Hogwarts, off-and-on?" asked Kingsly. Lyra thought about it. 

"Huh, now that I think about it, that makes a lot of sense," said Lyra with a smile. 

"So the sun hasn't set yet, we could go watch it," suggested Benjy. 

"That sounds lovely," said Kingsly. 

"I know the perfect spot," said Lyra. Lyra had a warm feeling in her chest. Somehow, someway, everything had worked out in the end. She helped her friends, no, her family get their happy endings, and she was getting one too. It may not be an ending though, seeing as how somethings never truly end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh My God, guys. I finished it, this was the last chapter. I hope your favorites all got the ending you wanted them to. I really tried hard to make this one count the most. I cried at some points while writing this. I've never managed to finish a fic before. I hope everyone enjoyed this journey!
> 
> PREQUEL INFO  
> Hi, so I've thought long and hard about this prequel. I will be making one. It is going to start a couple of months before Lyra enters Hogwarts and it's going to end as she's walking towards her office to tell Percy about the investigation. So it is going to be a VERY LONG fic. I will not be uploading anything for it for a while. Look out for it around either Thanksgiving or Christmas. I want to put my heart and soul into it. 
> 
> OTHER WORKS  
> I do have some other fanfictions right now. If you like Batman I am writing one-shots for the batfam! and I'm accepting requests. It looks like I haven't updated in a while, that is because I working on a super long one shot for it. Plus I really wanted to dedicate time to this. 
> 
> I don't mind if you read my other works but if they haven't been updated in years, they won't be. I wrote those back in Freshman year of school, some of them in eighth grade. I love that people still read and enjoy them, but I'm a very different writer than I used to be. 
> 
> NEW HARRY POTTER
> 
> In the next week or two, I will be releasing a new Harry Potter fic. It's a time travel one, but there's a spin on it. It will be called Fuck The Space-Time Continuum. It would mean the world if some of you guys went and supported that story when I put it up. Again it'll be up within a week or two. 
> 
> Summary: Hermione was trying to keep her promise to Harry, really, but then she ran into George after no seeing him for months and then Bellatrix just had to fuck everything up. She had no idea what she was doing. Being stuck in the past with a Weasley Twin and a baby is hard, but living with PDST and Survivor's Guilt is harder. Oh, and to make matter's worse she completely changed the timeline and doesn't really have a time to go back to. This might just be the one thing worse than expulsion. 
> 
> Again it would mean a lot if you checked it out. 
> 
> I would say until next time, But I guess there won't be the next time.  
> Goodbye and thanks to everyone who supported me and this fic,  
> XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO.


End file.
